


迷蝶

by nbykf19



Series: 天空协奏曲 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbykf19/pseuds/nbykf19
Summary: 相逢江海上，难掩旧君容。夜半云中月，匆匆无影踪。
Series: 天空协奏曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811407





	1. 蝴蝶迷梦

**Author's Note:**

> 纯脑洞产出，与现实发展无关，动笔于2016年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2016-2017]

前奏 分手告示 

近日来城中最热的话题，不是哪个女星香闺被拍，也不是谁密会被抓，而是一则刊登在报纸头版上的分手告示。  
城中顶级富豪，锦程唐家的家主唐嘉年，亲自写信通知各大传媒，自己与拍拖十五年的女友Lorraine小姐两年前就已和平分手，再无关联。  
唐嘉年坐拥百亿美金的身家，一生风流红颜知己无数，二十年前和发妻方咏华离婚后一度收敛不少，不过是坐拥二美，选美小姐出身的Lorraine和贫寒出身的舒语。而此番Lorraine的出局，让众人把目光自然投向了另一个红颜知己舒语，笑言她缠斗数年，终于笑到最后。 

其时是千里之外的纽约深夜，方怀湘留在博物馆的展厅内负责检查最后的打包装箱结果，明天她就会跟团回国参加展览。  
手机铃声在空旷寂静的大厅中响起，方怀湘被着实吓了一跳，看着对面玻璃柜中的珐琅器皿，暗幸自己此刻不是在埃及展厅。否则，午夜铃声，也是惊悚吓人。  
“Hello，this is Jade。”  
“是我。” 

听着话筒那边传来熟悉的声音，她不由松了口气，“哥哥，这么晚有什么事吗？”  
她的胞兄唐念琛，向来是无事不登三宝殿的。  
“你有看最近的新闻吗？”  
“你是说爸爸和Lorranie？”唐家的豪门宫斗争产风波长期是各大传媒关注的焦点，她即使避居国外多年，也可以在各个场合被记者问到。分手告示刊登的第二天，就有人候在博物馆的门口向她采访，所以这么轰动的事她想不知道也难。  
“Lorranie这个蠢货也翻不起什么浪来。”唐念琛冷笑一声，“还不如舒语，不声不响就哄得老头子签了结婚申请。” 

在和发妻离婚后，也许是心里有愧，也许是坐拥百亿身家的敏感，唐嘉年再未轻许过婚姻，Lorraine做了他十多年的正牌女友，也求不到一个名份。  
“你是担心将来爸爸去世后舒语会影响到你在集团的地位吗？”方怀湘坐在展厅的台阶上，月光透过玻璃幕墙，静静地撒在她的身上。  
“那也有你的一半，湘湘，更何况，我们从来不是为了争那点钱。”  
是啊，从来都是为了争一口气而已。 

父母离婚后，一个继续留恋欢场，一个要开始新的生活，完全不管一双儿女的死活。哥哥被送往边境小城和叔父一起隐居，而她自己则被送往瑞士的贵族学校寄宿，后来发生了很多很多的事情，直到唐嘉年爵士的发妻方咏华女士，重病缠身艰难熬了几年后终告不治，那时候唐家兄妹，一个十九岁，一个不过十六。  
“哥哥，如果可以选择，你还会为了继承权选择和谢家联姻，放弃珊禾姐姐吗？”  
沉默半响，电话被随之挂断。  
被踩到痛脚了啊，方怀湘低头拿着手机，无声地笑了起来。 

第一节 江之岛 

古装大IP改编剧《珠玉在侧》终于定下男主了，意料之外情理之中的是，从来不按套路出牌的著名编剧郑皓在来回溜了无数男演员的粉之后，男主角的出演人选却最终花落于自家工作室一个初出茅庐的新人。  
消息一在网络公布，郑皓的微博顿时被沦陷，感觉自己从上到下被狠狠戏耍一通的各家粉丝和原著爱好者们纷纷骂声一片，留言谴责，其中最义愤填膺的莫过于前两天还被郑皓晒了合照的程祐一家的粉丝。  
据说程祐一为了争取这个机会，不惜推掉了好几部男主剧，空出档期。如今擦肩而过，更是有流言传出只能回自家公司再度出演男二，他向来低调谦逊，口碑极好，此情此景，连路人观众都不由痛心疾首。 

接到经纪人电话时，程祐一正在日本度假。闪闪发光的湘南海岸边，他独自一人坐在长堤上，无垠陷入对往事的追忆情绪，对经纪人言谈间的不快和惋惜恍若不知，还反过来安慰对方，“好了，云姐，这种事也不是第一次了，没什么的，你帮我看看接下去有什么合适的机会，帮我再接部剧顶上就好了。”  
说到此处，他停顿了一下，看着远处海面的点点白帆，“没有合适的也没关系，就当帮我放个长假吧。”  
“你还留在江之岛？”经纪人叹息了一声，追问起他的行踪，无论之前遇到什么挫折困难，程祐一从来都不轻易流露出低哀的情绪。而此时此刻，他言谈间的落寞，只怕也不全然是拜郑皓的言而无信所赐。“你一个人？不是说和孙和畅一起？”  
“他今天会到。”  
“好吧，你们好好玩，下周回来我们再研究对策。”邓云说了几句宽慰的话之后，就不再打扰他，利落地挂掉了电话。 

“哇塞！这里就是灌篮高手的拍摄地吧！湘南海岸！”  
孙和畅激动地大叫起来，引起路人侧目，程祐一忙上前捂住他的嘴，“你安静一点，别人都在看你。”  
他们是大学时代的同窗好友，毕业后因为拍戏繁忙各自打拼的缘故很少有时间出游聚会，这次好不容易抽出了档期结伴来日本旅行。身为电影学院当年的两大校草，帅哥们一路走来，本来就足够引人注目。  
“我们应该从哪里开始逛啊，程导？”孙和畅拍了拍好友的肩膀。  
“江岛神社吧，那里供奉着音乐艺术之神，去拜一拜正好提升一下你的演技。”程祐一笑得如沐春风，却气得孙和畅跳起来当头给了他一个暴栗。 

程祐一嘴上调侃着好友，故地重游，心里却不是不感慨。  
海岸，帆船，阳光。他站在神社的中庭，草木郁郁葱葱，时光仿佛在这里永远静止。  
十年前，他就是在这里，遇见了生命中的那个少女。  
命运之人。  
那时为了成全母亲的夙愿，他放弃了当律师的志愿，决定报考电影学院的表演系，在准备剑道考试的空隙，来岛上散心，顺便寻求辩才天的保佑。  
他看见她的第一眼，是深秋的午后。 少女穿了一身浅紫色的和服，绣着木兰和菖蒲，有着忧郁的美丽。  
昔年惊鸿一面，他这些年里还是会不时想起小岛上的这场奇遇。三年前他接拍了一个民国时代剧，剧中的角色和钟宁意饰演的女主角在雨中一见钟情。拍摄的时候大雨模糊了他的视线，却让他想起了阳光明媚的那个午后，一回眸，分明也是这样的复杂心绪。  
所以对于影帝前辈沈郁被误了终生的那场旅途艳遇，他完全可以理解对方的难舍心绪。

当夜，沐浴完毕后两人换上浴衣，一路走到海边的长堤上，并肩坐下，隔海望着夜色中时隐时现的富士山，抬头，是漫天灿烂的星光。  
“原来江之岛的夜色这么美。”孙和畅发出由衷的感慨，脸上却是欲言又止的八卦神情，无奈好友素来八风不动的沉静性子，也让他一时间不知该从何问起。  
“你已经偷瞄了我一路了，再不解释，我就要打电话给心瑜说你暗恋我。”喝光两罐啤酒，程祐一默默开口。  
“那，说说吧，你为什么每年这个时候都要来一次江之岛？”孙和畅索性破罐破摔，“记得两年前你档期最满的时候，连续赶了三天三夜的戏，最后差点晕在登机的路上，我是真的很好奇，到底这里有什么让你流连忘返的地方。”  
所以，他终于跟着好友来了一次，却也看不出什么名堂，只能从好友若有所失的眼神中，读出些什么。  
“也没什么，很多年前，我在这里认识了一个故人，一起在江之岛住过一段时间。”说起这段往事，程祐一带了些许自嘲的口气。  
“哪个故人？”孙和畅忍不住追问。  
“我只是想，如果我们能永远留在岛上生活就好了。”对于好友的问题程祐一没有正面回答，只是发出低沉的轻叹。 

夜色深沉，天幕低垂，听够了海浪声，孙和畅要去酒吧狂欢，留下素来喜静的程祐一独自一人缓步走回了下榻的旅店。  
白衣如云，气质清雅，前台的老板娘良子每次见到这个年轻人时，都感觉看见了一只在浮世绘中细笔勾勒的鹤，如此的不凡。晚餐过后，程祐一换上浴袍，在廊下静坐。也许是知晓他明天就要告别，良子特意换了一身和服，端了一壶清酒，身姿绰约地走来，然后在他身旁坐下。  
程祐一的目光却全然落在良子新换的和服上，直直地移不开眼，片刻后才低头说了一句抱歉。

“祐一君觉得我的这件衣服很好看吗？”良子欠身倒了一杯酒，双手奉上。 程祐一点点头，接过酒杯一饮而尽。  
良子低头，眼中划过深思。她五年前回到岛上，接手了母亲留下的这家旅店，而后，在每一年的秋末，红枫凋谢的时候，这个来自中国的年轻男人都会如期而至，小住几天。她以为他是来赏枫度假，后来才渐渐发觉，他始终都只在隔壁的神社和海边徘徊而已。  
“祐一君每年都来江之岛，是为了等人吗？”沉吟良久，她终于问了出口。  
程祐一的脸上有被人说破心事的惊讶，却还是诚恳地点了点头，“我第一次见到她的时候，她就穿着这样一件深紫色的，绣着木兰和菖蒲花纹的和服。” 

等到黑夜燃尽，白昼到来，程祐一拎着箱子走出院门，和老板娘告别。  
“祐一君，”推门而出的刹那，良子叫住了他，“明年，希望您不再是一个人来，到时候我给你们特别优惠。”程祐一愣了一下，随即回给她温和一笑。 

一周后，他结束假期，回到北京。刚下飞机，就接到经纪人的电话。  
“祐一你回来了？”邓云的声音听上去格外兴奋激动，“我帮你定了下午飞香港的机票，你就留在机场，我明天也来。”  
“出什么事了，云姐？”他停住脚步，眼神示意急吼吼地向外冲的好友。  
“刘子期刘导，你知道吧，他邀请你去香港试镜他的新片！”简直和天上掉馅饼一样的大好事，她接到对方助理电话的时候还以为是诈骗团队。  
“杯雪的导演刘子期？”程祐一快速重复了一遍，孙和畅听到这个名字也凑了过来。  
“没错，好了，我会把试镜的角色大纲发给你，你等一下好好准备。”邓云一口气说完，“祐一，这是你一直等待的机会，试镜加油！” 

“什么情况？你要去试镜刘子期导演的新片？”要不是还顾及到在机场，孙和畅简直要跳到程祐一的身上，“刘子期哎！曾经一手封神沈郁和莫之然的刘子期哎！听说他在筹备三部曲的完结篇哎，程老师，你要发达了！”  
程祐一此刻也极为震惊，虽然表面上依旧努力保持平静，“好了，我下午要转飞香港，你先回去吧，改天再请你和心瑜吃饭。”  
孙和畅连连点头，拍了拍他的肩膀，鼓励道，“加油，兄弟，你一定没问题的。”

第二节 试镜 

试镜的地点安排在刘子期位于半山的私人居所，程祐一如约而至，被助理一路指引到庭前的小院时，然后在院中看到了端坐一排的三位大佬。  
出乎他意料的是，除了坐在中间的导演刘子期，分坐左右的是当年因为"杯雪"一片被合称为"南沈北莫，世间绝色"的两大影帝男神，沈郁和莫之然。  
来之前他已经仔细研读过角色大纲，如果他的理解没错，他要试镜的这位反派角色应该不需要如此兴师动众，再联想到此前毫无预兆的试镜通知，他的心里难得产生了一丝不安。 

他的表情变化极为细微，却还是被沈郁敏锐地捕捉到，灿然一笑打破僵局，“我说我们就不应该一起来，瞧把小程吓的。”  
“明明是你坚持要凑这个热闹。”莫之然冷冷反驳，毫不留情地回应道。  
最后还是导演开了尊口，“好了，如果准备好了，试镜开始吧，请你表演剧本最后的一幕。” 

程祐一此行要试镜的角色，是一位遭遇坎坷的财阀公子哥。早年因为家族联姻的需要主动和初恋情人分开，后来又心怀不轨，阴谋设计退婚却间接导致了未婚妻的自杀，也不被初恋再度接受。纵情欢场多年后，在悼念未婚妻去世十周年的列车之行上，意外与初恋重逢。四天三夜的旅程，他们装作互不相识，却无法遮掩曾经相爱过的深切痕迹，最后在未婚妻的兄长和初恋的合伙人的联合指证下，自白了当年的阴谋。而令他意外的是，初恋其实一早就已知道他的计划，为了掩盖事件的真相才与他决裂多年。  
故人情深，可惜最后还是只落得个破镜难圆，覆水难收，在列车到达终点后，他依旧是世人眼中因为情场失意而自甘堕落的风流贵公子，而被他抛弃的初恋，也在多年的自伤后，选择了珍爱自己的良人。  
剧本中最后的一幕，是他下车后一路向前，和初恋背向而走，并始终不曾回头。  
可相背离去时眼中瞬时涌过的万千情绪，也只有他自己一人懂得。 

短短一分钟的长镜头，却仿佛已过半生。  
导演喊cut之后，程祐一转身过来，依旧平静，可在场众人却已为他的表现深深动容。沈郁忍不住鼓掌，莫之然则投来深浅不明的目光。  
刘子期满意地看着眼前的年轻人，口头上却没有放弃提问，“说说你对角色的理解吧。”  
“最是深情，也最过无情。”  
“那么换做你，会做出同样的选择吗？”开口提问的是莫之然。  
程祐一诧异地抬头看着对方，不明所以，但沉思片刻后他还是认真回答，“不会，如果是我，一开始就会拒绝联姻。”他的目光坚定，看得莫之然也自觉问句的唐突，“即使会一无所有，我也不会离开我心爱的人。” 

试镜结束后，刘子期亲自送他出门，“具体的事宜我会通知你的经纪人。”业界传闻脾气难搞的鬼才导演，此刻却格外和颜悦色，“听说之前联络你的时候你还在度假，去了哪里玩？”  
“日本。”  
“哦，这个季节。”刘子期温和笑着，不再多问，“半岛一楼餐厅的点心非常不错，你如果晚上没有别的安排，可以去试试。” 

他果然没有别的安排，旅途困倦，回程路上打电话通知云姐试镜结束后，就回酒店睡了个人事不知，醒来时已经是深夜，想到导演最后的推荐，他换好衣服，坐电梯直达一楼。落地窗外，刚好可以看到城中最美的夜色。  
这个时间餐厅的客人不多，叫了一桌的茶点后，他放松吃着，职业的敏感还让他不时分心留意着来往服务生的表情。  
“方小姐的杏仁茶还没好吗？”他听到负责这一区的领班低声斥责着，“快点去催一下厨房。”  
“方小姐回来了啊！”一旁的服务生们窃窃私语。 

看来这位方小姐，一定是位很重要的客人。程祐一漫不经心地想着，一边顺手也叫了一碗杏仁茶。  
“先生真的是好品味，杏仁茶是我们嘉麟楼点心师傅最拿手的。”好久没看到这么好看的男孩子了，服务生在点单的时候忍不住搭讪了几句。  
“我也是刚刚听你们说方小姐喜欢，才点的。”程祐一有点不好意思的补充说。  
“对啊，方小姐最喜欢我们这儿的杏仁茶了，每次来都会点。对了，您认识方小姐吗？”  
程祐一摇摇头，只听对方熟络的介绍道，“方小姐啊是城中的名媛，锦程集团的大小姐，她常年住在国外，没有其他名媛名气大，可也是个很好的人呢。” 

没意识到自己成为众人口中的“城中名媛方小姐”的方怀湘此时安坐在窗边，等待着约见的人。  
“你好，秦大状。”看到对方从不远处走来，她起身伸出右手，向对方握手致意。  
“方小姐。”秦萧回握。 方怀湘则抬头饶有兴味地注视着眼前的这位大状，气质斯文干练，不声不响从哥哥手里赢得了美人。  
“听说前不久在纽约，太子爷的家宴上，秦大状和珊禾姐姐都出席了？”  
秦萧点了点头，眼神复杂，一时无法看清是喜是悲，方怀湘没有继续追问，只是微笑道，“这样也好，从此以后我哥哥就再没有软肋，可以放手一搏。” 

年过而立，半生浪荡后却雷霆手段地收服了集团上下，Lorranie的出局想必和自己的这位好哥哥也脱不了关系，毕竟和野心勃勃又自私愚蠢的Lorranie相比，舒语看上去要本分听话得多。  
可是，能哄得父亲写下一纸婚书，从底层爬上来的女人，又会是什么善茬？老爷子身体日薄西山，恐怕接下来会是一场耗时日久的争产大战，如果可以，在接下去的很长时间，即使避居纽约，她的名字只怕也会日日上着HK的八卦头条。  
唐家金玉其外，内里却是一笔翻不开的乱帐，徐珊禾可以彻底远离这个漩涡，确实不能不说是一件好事。 

“方小姐今天找我来有什么事吗？”秦萧面露不解，唐家的这位大小姐长居国外远离是非，他也从未和她打过交道，特意约见，对方还是话里有话，打着哑谜。  
“也没别的什么事，只是听说你要和珊禾姐姐结婚了，所以想来看看打败我哥哥的人是什么样子的。”方怀湘语气娇娆，笑得天真。  
“我没有打败你哥哥，他是输给了他自己。”对于感情之事秦萧从来严肃，“我还有事，不陪了。”  
方怀湘见势不妙，忙起身挽留，望着窗外的星光点点，她将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“抱歉，我有一件事，要拜托你。”

第三节 盟约 

电影"迷蝶"的首映礼现场，可谓是星光熠熠，作为鬼才导演刘子期“一生之盟”三部曲的终结篇，因为前两部"杯雪"和"绿衣"，在口碑和票房上都有上佳表现，此番加上影帝莫之然和沈郁的再度加盟，这部新作从筹备之初就获得外界的无数关注。 活动开始前的媒体区，各大传媒记者和影评人议论纷纷。  
“据说这次因为是悬疑的题材，为了保留悬念，所以男主角不知道是莫之然还是沈郁中的哪一个哎。”  
“又可以看两大男神对手戏了好棒！”  
“比起这个，我还是想问一下那个从来没露面过的编剧是谁，Lucy，这个化名也起得太不用心了吧。”  
“对对对，从武侠到爱情再到悬疑，这题材跨度也是够大，不知道这次的剧本完成度怎么样？”

程祐一准时出席，作为主创人员之一，他的名字虽无人问津，但座位却被安排在莫之然的旁边，可见剧组的重视。影片开始前，莫之然姗姗来迟，他忙起身向前辈致意，只见对方淡淡一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你这次表现得很棒。”  
放映开始，电影从东南亚的郁郁森林中拉开了帷幕。从曼谷南行四天三夜到达新加坡的豪华列车东方公主号上，为了悼念过世十年的妹妹，财阀继承人包下了整列车厢，和妻子还有表弟一家一起乘坐，同行的还有妹妹生前的未婚夫。从曼谷上车时，他们意外碰到了熟识的大状和他的合伙人，自此之后，整趟列车上暗潮汹涌，继承人很快发现，车上的每个人都和当年妹妹自杀事件有关，最后的走向也出人意料。  
表面上素不相识的女合伙人和妹妹的未婚夫竟然曾经是一对青梅竹马的恋人，而未婚夫也是间接促使了妹妹自杀的幕后黑手，女合伙人比所有人都更早一步知道真相后与恋人决裂，却也以两人的再无交集作为隐瞒真相的方式，作出了最后的维护。  
十年之后，时过境迁，影片的最后一个长镜头，给了在终点站下车后未婚夫默默背对着初恋情人离去的背影。  
海底月在天上，眼前人在心底，他却始终没有回头。 

影片结束后全场起立爆发出一片掌声，他们的目光纷纷转而落在了未婚夫的扮演者程祐一的身上。相比于莫之然的掌控全局冷眼旁观，沈郁的温柔体贴正直善良，程祐一将人性的自私阴冷和对初恋情人炽热的爱恨交织表现得流畅自然，令人惊艳。  
媒体联访结束后的冷餐会上，觥筹交错间，程祐一第一次面对外界如此高的关注，免不了应对上的局促。幸好贵为影帝的沈郁极为善解人意，主动上前帮忙化解尴尬。  
而在会场的私人休息区里，刘子期和莫之然则端坐在圆桌两侧，注视着推门而入的年轻女子。  
“不出去打个招呼吗？”注意到了外面的喧闹，莫之然闲闲开口。  
方怀湘则浅浅一笑，“我们的交易已经达成，多谢。” 

八年前，在场的三人初出茅庐，第一次合作就取得了前所未有的成功。方怀湘除了匿名的请求外，只另外提了一个要求，等到时机成熟时，希望可以邀请程祐一出演自己的剧本。  
所以八年后刘子期力排众议，将新作中最重要的角色留给了那个籍籍无名的年轻人。  
看着推门而出的背影，在座的两个男人对望无言。 

人流如织衣香鬓影的半岛酒店，黑裙小礼服的方怀湘穿行在人群中央毫不惹眼，可即使一闪而过，还是一眼就被在窗边和沈郁举杯共饮的程祐一精准捕捉。  
记忆中那张似曾相识的侧脸，他本能地放下杯子，急急上前追逐。  
眼看着伊人的身影即将消失在茫茫人海，一旁的沈郁抢先替程祐一叫出了对方的名字，“Jade！” 

方怀湘本能般地停住脚步，四散的记者们也被沈郁的这身高呼吸引了过来，恍然大悟地举起了相机，“是Jade Fong！方小姐！停一下！”  
她心里暗恼，却还是在记者围拥上来前快步走向电梯，在转身看着电梯门关上的那一刻，她眼睁睁地看着从外伸进一只白皙修长的手。  
下一刻，是一张清隽如玉的脸庞。

发生的一切都快如电光火石，电梯门完全合上时，被拦在门外的记者们目瞪口呆地目送双双离去的影坛新秀和豪门千金。  
这是几个意思？为什么程祐一要去追方怀湘？  
只有站在人群最后，作为幕后推手的沈郁，露出了高深莫测的笑容。 

短促的慌乱后，方怀湘很快回过神来。她抬头直视着对方，不露丝毫怯意。 而咫尺之遥的程祐一，则紧紧盯着眼前的人，不发一言。  
记忆中的面容已经随着时光的流逝而逐渐变得模糊，重新出现的是一张妆容清淡的脸，黑衣上身不减气场，和当年柔弱的少女可以说是判若两人。  
电梯一路下行，最后停在地下车库的入口。电梯门开后，方怀湘正准备离开，反手就被对方握住了手，“Alice？”程祐一附耳轻语，江之岛的短暂邂逅，他不知她的姓名来历，遵守信约等了她整整十年，她却从未再出现在她的面前。 

方怀湘挣扎起来，对方却紧紧握着她的右手不肯放，只能勉强用左手从手包里取出一张名片，“这位先生，我想你认错人了吧，我不是Alice。我在纽约的大都会博物馆工作，这是我的名片。”  
银色的名片上写着黑色的花体，Jade Fong，方怀湘。  
原来就是她啊，半岛嘉麟楼的服务生口中的那位方小姐，爱喝杏仁茶，不折不扣的豪门千金。 

方怀湘看出了眼前男子一瞬的松动犹豫，目光落在身后闪烁的电梯指示灯上，趁热打铁，“快回去吧，为了避免不必要的麻烦，请向记者解释，就说你认错人了。”  
今天是程祐一事业上最重要的时刻，她为此筹谋数年，不可以因为一场意外的重逢而被彻底毁掉。  
沈郁，她在心里暗自骂了一声，却忽略了程祐一盯着她的眼神。  
“不管你是谁，我跟你走，你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”  
听到这样的回答，方怀湘不由怔住了。她抬头，记忆里随心而动的少年，此刻的眼中写满了满满的执拗。

第四节 归来 

最后以两人双双返回会场告终，向来低调的锦程大小姐难得露面接受媒体的拍照采访，对自己今天过来的缘由她解释为找世交兄长莫之然商议竞拍珠宝，而程祐一的失态，则是把方怀湘误认为故人。  
“方小姐很像我的一位故友。我以前答应过她会成为一名真正的演员，那一刻，我以为她是来见证我兑现承诺的。”程祐一淡淡地解释着，用追忆旧情揭开了自己声名鹊起的第一步。 

其后的数周时间里，刘子期的新作票房大卖，口碑极佳，而议论报道的重点，也逐步转移到了全片戏眼的程祐一身上。  
这段时间方怀湘并不好过，虽然她的剧本已足够隐晦，可当事人一看就知道说的是谁。虽然赶在上映前得到了被她写进剧本的那些人的理解，可唯一被刻意漏掉的亲哥哥还是在第一时间致电过来。  
如果说电影是一场赎罪，那么唐念琛更介意的显然是首映会后的那一场风波。  
“你和那个叫程祐一的男演员，有什么关系吗？”  
“关系？”纽约的林荫道边，方怀湘坐在公园的长椅上，对着电话那头反问道，“我和他能有什么关系？”  
她的回答简洁果断，唐念琛虽然不满意妹妹无所谓的态度，却也暂时对这件事按下不表。 

午后，半岛酒店的行政套房，程祐一正接受着新周刊记者许雁灵的专访。  
月前，随着鬼才导演刘子期“一生之盟”三部曲的终章上映，青年演员程祐一作为全戏的灵魂所在，成功抢去前辈影帝们的风头，绽放耀眼光芒。  
出道七年，二十九岁的程祐一，是万千少女眼中的翩翩佳公子，眉目间是淡淡的温润，堪称公子如玉，君子如竹。  
见多识广如雁灵，也不由被他的清雅气质所迷，忙深呼吸一下，专心致志开始提问。 

全程程祐一都表现得低调谦逊，访谈间满满是感谢导演的赏识和前辈的提携，他一直的心愿就是成为一名真正的演员，为此蛰伏数年，却不料机遇来得如此之快。  
访谈的最后，雁灵踌躇半晌，还是问了大众最关注的一个问题，“首映礼后的酒会上，发生了一个小插曲，你错认了方怀湘小姐为你的故交，然后说和她有一个约定，可以方便透露一下具体的细节吗？”  
多年后达成贫贱微末时的许诺，成为出色的演员，这样的励志故事虽然不是第一个，大家却也都喜闻乐见，雁灵满心以为会是那样的答案，可下一秒程祐一的回应却超出她的预期。  
“这是我的私事，更何况她一直失约未来，也无从兑现我的承诺。” 

套房隔壁，听到这样回答的方怀湘不油深深叹了口气，斜倚在门栏处，等待着专访结束，程祐一推门而出。  
第二次见面，清和的阳光照在女子身上，在地板上投射出曲折的投影，一模一样啊，让人心碎的忧郁和美丽。时空交叠，程祐一再次被眼前的这一幕所惑，竟就这么呆呆站着，无话可说。  
方怀湘则轻咳一声，试图打断对方的神游，“我也有一个问题想问程先生。”  
她一开口，连一旁收拾器材准备离开的许雁灵也停住了脚步，难不成程祐一没有认错，方怀湘就是他那个失约十年的朋友？  
对于这个请求，程祐一没有拒绝，“如果没有和那位故交的约定，程先生依然想成为一名出色演员吗？”  
再次出乎许雁灵的意料，程祐一没有犹豫，再次点了点头。  
得到这句肯定，提问的女子看上去倒像是真的松了口气，眼底流露出激赏，“那么，不知道你有没有兴趣，和我去一个地方。” 

城中数一数二的名媛千金，开着限量版的银色跑车，一路招摇过市地载着自己上了山顶，这要放到以前，是中产出身风平浪静度日的程祐一从未设想过的场面，从酒店出来沿路都有记者跟拍，即使方怀湘只是带自己兜一兜风，也足够上明天八卦版的头条。  
可一路蜿蜒而上，终点却是一座墓园。 两人下车，拾级而上，最后来到了一座碑前。  
碑上的照片里是少女鲜妍的面孔。那一年的江之岛，似曾相识的容颜，曾朝着自己盈盈一笑。  
“这，”程祐一顿时说不出话，等待多年的真相呼之欲出，他却发现自己根本不敢触碰。  
“当年，和你在江之岛许下约定的那个人，不是我，而是我的表妹方心艾。”提起逝者，方怀湘的语气出奇的平静，“我们从小一起长大，又是亲戚，五官容貌本来就有相似之处，你会认错人也不奇怪。心艾喜欢到处游玩，那年秋天她去日本交换了一个学期。”  
“她，她是怎么去世的？”程祐一难以置信，他看到墓碑上的忌日是九年前，竟然就是在他们分开不久之后。

“车祸意外，就在这附近。送到医院抢救后，她把我叫了进去，临终前告诉了我你们两人的约定。”方怀湘一字一顿，“我不是她，不会代替她来和你赴约，不过既然你答应过她要成为一名出色的演员，我也只能代替她见证这一天。”  
好在，没有等太久，低头遥望着此刻颓然跪坐在碑前的男子，这一次她没有选择留下安慰，“我还有事先走了，你一定有很多话要和她说，我就不打扰了。”  
前尘隔海，故人已去，不过是十年踪迹十年心。 

半月后，孙和畅走进锦年会所的包厢，手中拿着一叠资料。 他的女友章心瑜在圈内人缘不错，各路小道消息谙熟于心，难得好友结束宣传回来后终于松口托他调查当年江之岛的往事，他自然不遗余力。  
“不是好消息，那位方小姐确实没有说谎。”看着好友眼中心存侥幸的光芒瞬间寂灭，孙和畅的心里也不太好受，“她的确有个年龄相仿一起长大的表妹，叫做方心艾，英文名就是Alice，和她表姐一样，很低调，生前很少出现在社交场合，照片不多，不过从留下的照片看，确实和方怀湘长得很像。” 

孙和畅拿起一张照片，背景依稀是华丽盛大的舞会现场，少女笑意盈盈，挽着舞伴的手，姿态亲密。  
“我和方心艾就读的中学确认过那年去日本交流的名单，上面的确有她的名字。交换的学校在东京，和江之岛很近。至于她的表姐方怀湘，九岁时父母离异，十四岁被送到瑞士的贵族寄宿学校读书，那个学校以校风严苛为名。所以综合以上所有推断，十一年前你在江之岛遇见的人，应该就是方心艾本人。”孙和畅不紧不慢的说道，“至于方心艾的那场车祸，也确实是交通意外，山道下行时连环追尾撞断了护栏，警方早已结案。”  
听着好友娓娓道来，程祐一也不得不说服自己接受这样的现实。无数次在梦里的期盼，最后却是一场空待。  
他一直等待践约的那个人，居然早早不在了。 

“不过，还是有一些有意思的事。”孙和畅话音一转，再次拿起了那张照片，“有没有觉得方心艾的舞伴很眼熟。”  
和少女牵手的人是一位十六七岁的英俊少年，桀骜不驯的气场扑面而来，眼神清亮，注视着少女的眼神十分的温柔。  
“周序？”打量良久后，程祐一迟疑着开口。 如果他没认错，照片上Alice的舞伴是十年前选秀出道一举成名的偶像歌手周序。唱而优则演，后来也是偶像剧的男主角或是男二号。他们此前虽然没有合作过，但他曾听老搭档钟宁意盛赞过对方演技不错，人也很好相处。

“所以，他是Alice生前的男朋友？”如此温柔的眼神，不是男友，也至少是个心存爱慕的人。  
孙和畅摇了摇头，“不得而知，我们只查出当年方心艾出事的车上，副驾驶坐着周序。”  
程祐一端详着照片上的两小无猜，轻轻呢喃道，“只是周序，他......”  
原本，他是很想去见见周序的，即使伊人不再，往事随风，他也还是想追寻回一些踪迹，来拼凑回Alice的些许画面。可惜，即使他再两耳不闻窗外事，也不会不知道，去年的这个时候，有一桩自杀事件轰动了整个娱乐圈。  
“很可惜，你一定想见的这个人，一年前也已经去世了。”孙和畅不无惋惜地补刀道。

第五节 心字成灰 

事隔半月后，程祐一再见到方怀湘，是在周序去世一周年的祭礼上。  
周序作为演员，歌手和偶像，生前虽然算不上是当红一线，可也大火过，又在正当年的大好年华猝然离世，让无数粉丝和路人群众都深深叹息。  
一年前，在他的葬礼告别会上，依照他生前的喜好布置了黑白钢琴的主题，许许多多的圈内人士前来参加，送他最后一程。  
而一年后，他的周年祭却是门庭寥落，不过好在来者虽然寥寥无几，可都是生前的至亲好友，与周序素不相识的程祐一，算得上是其中的不速之客。他一身黑色西装，神情严肃，一出场就引人侧目。 

祭礼结束前最后的敬香仪式上，他坐在第二排，悄然看着轮流上前拜祭的宾客，一时间陷入了神游。 直到，一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。  
方怀湘穿了黑色的长裙，没有化妆，头发紧紧向后盘成发髻，胸前佩戴着珍珠串成的鸢尾花胸针，衬得脸色更显苍白。  
敬完香后，周序的母亲站了起来，上前拥抱了她一下。  
一年前，当接到周序的死讯的时候，正是大都会博物馆清晨人流最多的时刻，方怀湘站在展厅前，整个人都是蒙的，完全听不到话筒那头说了些什么，只是在很久后，才对着电话说了一句知道了。  
多么悲哀，身为周序的前未婚妻，她当时甚至连回国参加葬礼的勇气都没有。 

祭礼结束后宾客们纷纷散场，方怀湘却还留在原地，脑子一片空白，人群散得不多时，灵堂中央有一个年轻女人突然情绪失控，下跪痛哭，“阿序，你怎么舍得离开我？”  
女子的哭喊拉回了她的思绪，方怀湘走到那个女人的身旁，低声问道，“你就是，之前和他结过婚的那个女人？”  
赵涵时抬头，顶着一张梨花带雨的脸，却在那一秒露出惊讶的表情，四目相对间，一旁还来不及离开的围观群众无不看出了其中的玄机，虽然两人的气质完全不同，可眉眼间的相似却已经到了不能忽略的地步。  
“很惊讶吗？”一切都在意料之中，方怀湘面无异色，只是冷笑地转身。 

方怀湘独自一人走在去停车场的路上，她的精神状况其实不适合开车。周序走了的这一年里，不长不短的时间，和他们曾经在一起的那么多年相比不过只是须臾，而她不时地在某个瞬间，因为一个微不足道的诱因，就会想起过去的那些年月，然后就难过得落泪。  
如果早知道他的抑郁症会到这个地步，当初说什么她也不会离开他。  
可是不离开又能怎样呢？也许天堂才是他的解脱之处。 

程祐一坐在驾驶座上，注视着不远处女子抱膝痛哭。他被她哭得心烦意乱，不自觉地扯开了领带，真奇怪，明明当年让他心动的少女已魂归九泉，多年后出现在他面前的人不过是个容貌相似的人，可从初遇起他就无时无刻不被对方牢牢牵动着心弦。周序前妻抬头的那一刹那，别人的关注都集中在赵涵时的脸上，他的目光却始终追随着方怀湘。  
那一刻，哀伤和嘲讽混杂交织，他明明在她脸上，看到了彻底的心死如灰。 一念及此，他不再犹豫，下车上前紧紧抱住了痛哭的人。  
方怀湘也没想到， 她哭得声嘶力竭，被程祐一抱到副驾驶上后，一句话都不想多说。  
程祐一看着女子脸上的倦怠，沉默良久后，开口打破了平静，“你住在哪里？我送你过去吧。”  
“你没有什么想问的吗？不然，为什么会来参加周序的周年祭。”方怀湘低低一笑，“我想喝酒，你家里有没有？” 

程祐一住在江畔的高层酒店公寓，他在武汉出生，在北京求学工作，上海于他而言只是一个偶尔会停留的城市，所以整套房子不大，可最特别的却是有一个可以俯瞰整个城市夜景的玻璃露台。两人在铺着羊毛地毯的露台上相对坐下，初秋的风吹来，有隐约破碎的凉意。  
“我从小就不喜欢心艾，我的家庭支离破碎，她却拥有父母的宠爱，幸福无忧的活着，周序是方家的邻居，和心艾青梅竹马一起长大，一直喜欢她。那年车祸前，他刚刚拿了选秀比赛的亚军，意气风发，庆功宴当晚他在去接心艾的路上发生了车祸。心艾死后，他整个人都变了，要不是他是家中的独子，恐怕当年就恨不得殉情了。"  
不过也没什么区别，十年后，他还是一样为她死了。

女子的语气和半个月前的墓地里是一模一样的漠然，这一刻，她的脸上划过笑意，却也随即落下泪来，为了掩饰，她低头浅尝着红酒，垂下眼睫，“你看过那张照片了吧，那么明亮骄傲的少年，却郁郁而终。”  
虽然她只字未提对周序的感情，程祐一却已完全明了前尘往事的鲜血淋漓。  
“我该走了。”将杯中的酒一饮而尽后，方怀湘起身道别，“希望心艾迟来的死讯不会影响你以后的人生，已经十年了，足够了。”  
就算背对着程祐一看不到对方此刻的表情，方怀湘也可以笃定地知道，对方一定可以做到，放下执念，重新开始崭新的未来人生。 

方怀湘坐电梯到楼下时，触目所及，看到不远处的树下站着一个身形颀长黑衣皮裤戴着墨镜的男子，旁边还停着一辆哈雷摩托。  
一把年纪的老男人还能做如此飞车党的不羁装扮，在她认识的人里，除了大导演刘子期，也没有别人。  
她来上海出席周序一周年忌礼的消息就好像一支穿云箭，引得四面八方的人都在同一天齐聚上海，如果不是爸爸又再度病危住院吸引了哥哥的注意，只怕此刻他也会出现在这里。  
说起来，当年她会半只脚跨进娱乐圈玩票到现在，刘子期算是她的贵人之一。依靠家世资本虽然有无数种方式来捧红一个人，她却最后选择了最缓慢最不确定也最麻烦的一种。而这一切的灵感启发不过是当年在纽约，第一次执导剧情长片的刘子期，看中了她作为涂鸦之作发表在校刊中文小报上的一个短故事。 

方怀湘朝着树下走去，碰头后接过了对方递来的头盔，“戴上。”  
大导演一向不爱说废话，虽然不清楚对方究竟为何而来，她还是乖乖戴好了头盔，在后座上坐好，然后一路疾驰而去。  
一路上风驰电掣，风声吹过耳畔，她不由间也有些痛快之意，“没想到到了上海，学长还是这么招摇。”  
刘子期一路上不发一言，最后在云峰别径停下，这里面有他之前购置的单位。他每一次到上海，基本都是住在剧组，倒是一直空置着偌大的房子。 

“Terrence打电话给我，他在香港无暇分身，让我来看看你。”她和刘子期私下的交集被瞒得滴水不漏，表面上她顶的身份还是对方的世交妹妹，以及电影潜在的投资金主。  
“我没事，倒是劳烦你这个大忙人跑了一趟。”她在沙发上拥了一个抱枕坐下，“真是奇怪，明明我打算参加完祭礼之后就回酒店休息，明天飞回纽约，可你们所有人都莫名其妙出现把我带走，害得我现在连换洗的衣服都没有。”  
抱怨的话刚说了一半刘子期就拖了一个小箱子过来，“我从酒店那里帮你拿过来了。”  
扑哧，她今天第一次发出了真心实意的笑声，“多谢学长，这次的车马费直接从我电影分红里扣吧。” 

刘子期却没有跟着一起发笑，他凝视着眼前的女孩，即使失去了此生挚爱，她也依然欢畅活泼地笑着，却让人觉得天地间再也没什么人事能让她真正开怀。  
他第一次读到杯雪的时候，别人看到的是一剑斩破江湖恩怨的畅快，却没有人真正读懂背后独力支撑的悲哀。  
就好像她给其中的一招剑式取名为，山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。 “Lucy，”私下里，他一直用她随意取的笔名叫她，“你以后有什么打算？”  
“为什么要用这样的语气问我？”当向来严肃冷酷的人用一种带着淡淡悲悯的眼神看自己时，方怀湘的心里并不好受，“换个角度看，这也不是坏事，你电影大卖，祐一知道真相，周序得到解脱，而我实现我的诺言，事了拂衣去，回纽约继续上班，不是很好吗？”  
“你说的都没有错，”刘子期俯身看她，一字一顿，“可是你确定，程祐一真的知道了一切真相？”

第六节 登台 

凭借"迷蝶"一片，程祐一如璞玉现世，而在外界眼中刘子期无疑就是那个发掘雕琢他的大师。  
在接下来的电影学院奖的提名上，作为鬼才导演刘子期的三部曲终章，"迷蝶"也不例外，横扫一干奖项的提名。不过让观众意外和不满的是，在个人奖项的角逐上剧组几乎颗粒无收。其中相比于沈郁和莫之然，程祐一没有得到提名更出乎影评人的意料，就连此前为了男主角的番位问题在网络上撕得天昏地暗的沈郁和莫之然两家的粉丝，也难得的握手言和，纷纷为新人打抱不平。  
“哎其实要论角色在剧情中的灵魂程度，明显是程祐一演的未婚夫啊，所有事都因他而起，而且女主也一直深爱着他，他演的这么好，结局的眼神看得我心都碎了，居然连一个男配的提名都没有？欺负人家小透明没粉丝么！”  
“算了算了新人嘛一步步来嘛，我相信祐一哥哥以后会越来越好的。”  
“你们都没发觉电影里程祐一神似宋嘉树嘛，啊，男神我的嫁。” 

就在这少有的失落和祥和混杂的气氛中，迎来了颁奖的那一天。  
暮色四合，红毯上星光熠熠交错闪烁，最大的尖叫声毫无疑问来自于迷蝶剧组，主演们一一到场，和导演一起正装出席，意气风发地向两侧的影迷和媒体致意。  
“啊啊啊！男神们都在！导演也这么帅！”在红毯尽头等待采访的许雁灵忍不住捂住胸口。  
虽然是一色的黑西装，可每个人的诠释都不同。 莫之然内敛依旧，可挽着太太祝云亭的手，嘴角间是藏不住的温柔。  
沈郁还是一个人，继六年前那一场世纪牵手后，他再也没有和别的女伴一起走过红毯，只是一个人自顾自潇洒如风地快速走过去。  
刘子期戴着万年不摘的墨镜扮酷，而他身旁的程祐一，即使身着黑衣，眼神也依然清澈明亮。

千里之遥安竹山下的农家小馆，唯一的一台电视机全程直播颁奖礼的现场。夜幕时分，山野僻静之处。客人虽寥寥，意兴阑珊，但都不由自主地盯着电视。  
其中一个留着水兵月刘海的年轻人更是全程抬头，看得聚精会神，兴之所至，还忍不住评论几句。  
颁奖典礼一开始就冷门连爆，而转播镜头中偶然扫到的那个人，却始终面容平静，真挚地为每一个获奖者鼓着掌。  
就这样一路冷门到了最后，赛前大热的迷蝶剧组，除了技术和配乐的奖项外，唯一分量重的最佳编剧，也由导演代领，连获奖感言都不曾说上一句。记者们只能纷纷伸长了脖子，等待最佳影片结果的揭晓。 

作为硕果仅存的最后一丝可能，刘子期收获了所有人的瞩目，可导演本人戴着墨镜，却是一点情绪都让人看不出来。  
可当自己的名字从著名编剧薛然的口中说出时，他还是微微侧了一下头，挥手起身向台上台下示意。  
紧接着，在直播的摄像机前，刘子期做出了一个出乎所有人意料的举动，他没有随着音乐上台领奖，反而在周围心照不宣的微笑中，拍了拍身旁年轻人的肩膀，“祐一，这个奖你去帮我领吧。”  
“什么？这不好吧，导演！”程祐一明显吓了一跳，可刘子期再三坚持，追光灯又长久停留在面前，最后，在莫之然和沈郁两位前辈的齐声催促下，摸不着头脑的他只能上台去接过奖杯，灯光暗下，场地中央只留他一个人作获奖致辞。 他的目光扫过四周，落在台下剧组主创们鼓励的目光上，心情平复些许。

程祐一是出了名的内向腼腆不善言辞，更何况毫无准备，好不容易说完了千篇一律的获奖致辞，正准备鞠躬下台时，可颁奖人却莫名地拦住了他，见惯了各种意外事故的薛然，此番在沈郁事先的提点下，抛给了眼前的这位年轻人一个问题，“祐一，你在迷蝶中的表现有目共睹，我相信刘导让你上台领奖也是对你的认可和感谢，除了代表导演和剧组感谢各方的支持以外，你个人有什么想和大家分享的话吗？”  
又是一阵短暂的静默，无数人屏气凝神好奇着，只听程祐一轻轻说道，“我曾许诺成为一个真正的演员，我想，我已经有了一个很好的开始，谢谢！” 

话语简单，却打动人心，台下幕后早已沸腾一片。水兵月少年欢呼大叫，“老板，今天全场我来买单！” 明明也只剩两个人。  
“那位小姐已经付过了。”  
老板口中的那位小姐，就是坐在角落的方怀湘。 她没有说话，准备离开却被水兵月少年饶有兴致的拦住了去路。开玩笑，他一进来就注意到了好嘛，明明全程都在低头吃饭，从来没有看过电视机一眼，直到刚刚台上人致辞说到最后一句话的时候，不知道是不是错觉，他仿佛看到了女子眼中闪烁的泪光。  
他笑嘻嘻地摊手，“这位小姐，你请我吃饭，我请你喝一杯怎么样。” 

方怀湘本能般地想拒绝，可对方二话不说就拿起她放在桌子上的手袋，她无法，只能跟了上去。两人离开酒馆下了山，水兵月少年熟门熟路地找到了一家便利店，下一刻递给女子的却是一瓶冰镇的汽水。  
“请你喝！”他笑得灿烂，在月光下，即使留着非主流的造型，却也有是剑眉星目，熠熠生辉。可再好看的脸，都比不上此刻脸上流露的神采。  
这样的笑容，让方怀湘不禁想起了十多年前的周序。太平山下，他无数次递过来的，也是这样一瓶汽水。  
时光无法倒流，此时此刻，今时今日，她再也没有机会接过少年的汽水，只有苍松绿柏，和风吹拂过坟茔的声音。 

“你怎么知道这边有一家便利店？”啜饮着甘甜的汽水，方怀湘说了今天晚上的第一句话。  
“嘿！”少年在路边席地而坐，“我以前在这里打过工啊，有好多剧组来附近取景，在这便利店可见到不少明星。你呢，怎么会在这里？”虽然对方不施脂粉打扮朴素，可光是那个手袋，怎么看都不像是会无端出现在这偏僻山间的人。  
“我是来扫墓的。”方怀湘沉吟半晌，还是说出了自己此行的目的。周序二十九岁的生日，她特意从纽约回来，不过是来给他扫墓。  
“抱歉。”少年有点惊讶，挠了挠头，怪不好意思的，“也真是巧了，居然在这里还能碰到喜欢迷蝶这部电影的人。”  
真是生硬的转折，方怀湘脸上的哀戚减淡，浮出一丝笑意。 

一整晚伴着朗月清风，两个素昧平生的人就这样席地而坐，侃侃而谈。水兵月少年断断续续地说着自己的生平，这个叫顾飞扬的年轻人，其实也已不算太年轻，只比程祐一只小了一岁而已，不过长得稚嫩很有迷惑性。他从韩国回来，签了新的经纪公司，年初主演的第一部剧上星就小爆了一回，也算是一夜成名。这次刚好在附近拍戏，所以一时心血来潮，跑到了以前打工的地方喝酒怀旧。  
“我想我一定也会成功的，程祐一之前不也是默默无闻多年，如今还不是快苦尽甘来，我也要好好努力。”  
“好啊，到那一天换我请你。”听到如此豪言壮语，女子笑容清澈，晃了晃手中的汽水瓶。 

等到天欲破晓，方怀湘才和顾飞扬一起下山回去。在开去机场的计程车上，她打开了手机，发现有几条短讯和未接来电。  
短讯都是少有的几位知情人祝贺她拿奖，未接来电却都是来自一个号码。她回拨回去，等了好一会儿才接，声音中更是带着醉意，“刚结束庆功宴？”她调侃了一下。  
“那么你呢，为什么整晚都不接电话？”刘子期已经回到家中，站在落地窗前，看着晨曦微亮的天光。  
“我回来给周序扫墓，山里没有信号。”她停顿了半晌，不愿多提，“快到机场了，没什么事我先挂了。”  
“Lucy，”刘子期踯躅一下，却还是没有说什么，“有时间回来把奖杯拿走，congrats!”  
真是一通没头没尾的电话。 

到机场后，方怀湘办好check in，在VIP候机室等待登机，此刻她的心里，是十年来从未有过的放松。心愿实现，爱人长辞，而放在秦萧那里的文件，也即将帮她卸去与生俱来的负担。从此之后，他有了一个演员生涯上好的开始，而她也不再是家庭破碎不被人爱的豪门千金，再也不会是了，他们都可以好好挥别过去。  
她坐在休息室的最角落里，沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于忽略了门外的骚动。  
程祐一定了最早的一班飞机连夜飞回上海，飞机降落后，他没有出去，而是快步走向国际航班的休息室。因为行程仓促，他还穿着昨夜出席颁奖典礼的西装，只是戴了墨镜和口罩，可一路疾行，还是被不少乘客认出。  
“天啊，我是不是眼花，那个人不是程祐一？”  
“同一件西装哎，祐一哥哥这么快就回来了？” 

经纪人邓云叹了口气，只能在后面阻止拍摄，她也是觉得莫名其妙，庆功宴前不知道程祐一和导演聊了什么，他居然抛下所有人径直回了上海。他一向举止有度听话的很，简直是无法想象的失态。  
程祐一心中却想不到其他，只是在心中反复回响起导演的回答，“我为什么邀请你来试戏？不，不是我，是Lucy一定要你来演的，或者说，这个剧本就是特地为你写的，所以最后请你上台领奖也是无可厚非的事。”  
“Lucy，你说你不认识Lucy？那么换一个名字，Jade Fong，方怀湘，你有印象吗？” 

门外的声音嘈杂，晃动的人影也越来越多，方怀湘好奇地看了过去，只看到一道熟悉的身影。  
即使一眼就认出了程祐一本人，休息室的值班空姐还是坚决地摇了摇头，“不好意思，程先生，你没有登机牌的话不能进。”  
程祐一？他为什么会出现在这里？方怀湘讶异地起身，走了过去，想为他解围，“有什么问题吗？”  
谁知道刚一开口，就被对方眼神中的复杂情绪所震慑，“Lucy？”只听程祐一缓缓开口。  
心念电转，方怀湘总算是知道了刘子期电话里为何会欲言又止。 

在方小姐的要求下，机场工作人员带他们走进一个独立的休息室，方便两人的谈话，此时，离飞机起飞不到一个小时。方怀湘打算长话短说，“我之前就告诉过程先生，无论我做了什么，都是为了完成心艾的遗愿而已，你不用太过介怀。今天机场的事情，我会请人处理，你不用太担心，至于电影，你演的很出色，'迷蝶'的成功有一部分归功于你也是理所应当实至名归。”她笑意轻松，这样的坦荡让程祐一酝酿了一路的话，不知道该如何开口。  
“Jade，”程祐一目光灼灼，停滞在方怀湘的脸上，“谢谢你。”  
方怀湘心下一松，“我也没有白白帮你，如今我可是神秘又出名的大编剧，也算是意外收获。”的确如此，这些年来这件事分散去了她不少的注意力，也让没有爱人陪伴的时间变得没有那么难熬。  
“你好不容易走到今天，好好珍惜拥有的一切，我相信，未来虽然不一定是一片坦途，可一定会越来越好的。”机场的登机广播适时响起，她抬手看了看手表上的指针，“我要登机了，”她的眼神温柔看向程祐一，“再见。” 

那个人走得毫无留恋。程祐一目送着女子离开，那一刻自己的感谢，也许也是多余。对她来说，不过是尽心竭力完成了亲人的遗愿而已。  
十年来，他不是没有过遍寻不见的失落感，可十年后得知有个人一直默默守护着他，遥望着他，并从来不求任何的回报时，那一刻，程祐一的心里涌出真正的泪意。

第七节 放手 

青年演员程祐一虽然没有获奖，可他有目共睹的惊艳表现和在学院奖颁奖典礼上的得体致辞，还是让不少人对他的前途看好，连编剧郑皓也在一次采访中坦诚了当年错过的遗憾。  
这一切都与本人无关。倒是在郑皓的通告上报当天，他抽空出来和老搭档钟宁意相约吃了顿饭。作为郑皓工作室旗下的演技派女神，钟宁意和他合作过两次，关系不错，当初接触“珠玉在侧”也是出于她的力荐，虽然阴错阳差原本的男女主角都没演成，后来的成品也没有引起多大的水花。要不是这次程祐一的事翻起了旧账，这段换角风波也就自此过去。 

钟宁意笃行佛理，修身养性，年过三五却还有着少女的娇俏。为了照顾好友的食性，他特意托助理预定了城中知名的素食火锅，坐落在石库门的老洋房里，环境清幽雅致。  
等待钟宁意从剧组赶到的间隙，程祐一无聊下打开了包厢里的电视，正好放到午间新闻。 电视上循环播放的只有一个简单的标题，"看破生死，周序旧爱今日放弃百亿继承权"。 历来豪门恩怨不仅是电视剧里的最热题材，也是港媒的最爱，更何况主角是出自在城中举足轻重的唐氏家族。  
而且家族上下，都与娱乐圈有说不清道不明的紧密联系，老一辈不论，如今的大少爷唐念琛不仅是圈中当红小生谭千越的挚友，更是传说中与周序自杀一事有着牵扯不断的干系。

方怀湘回港亲自召开记者会，由大状秦萧陪同出席，亲口证实自愿放弃唐家继承权，并同时将当年继承自母亲的遗产份额全部赠予亲哥哥唐念琛。  
一言惊起千层浪，在全场记者的骚动哗然下，她衣袂如风，决然离开，没有给任何理由。  
可在场所有隐约知道她与周序旧情的记者，都无法不将她的决意和周序的突然去世联系起来。  
坊间早有传闻，方小姐年少时一意孤行爱上寒门少年，唐家为此极为不满。而这些年来周序事业发展的平淡，与现任世光娱乐高层的唐家大少唐念琛的从中作梗应该也脱不开关系。

程祐一盯紧了电视屏幕，连钟宁意进来都毫无所觉，“你也看到这个新闻了吧，没想到这位方小姐倒也是个性情中人，洒脱得很，不为俗世所累。”钟宁意笃行佛理，不由赞赏几分，“可惜周序，太可惜了。”  
早年她和周序曾合作过一部宫廷古装大热剧，两人分饰男女二号，戏里戏外的结局都是死别，当初周序死讯传来的时候，她私下也难过很久，还手抄了一段佛经为对方祝祷。  
钟宁意重拾故友离世的感伤，而她身旁的程祐一，目光却长久地停留在荧幕上的新闻照片，久久不愿意离开。  
那样一往情深无所回应也坚持爱着的孤勇啊，和他最初记忆里的那个Alice一模一样。 

唐念琛的私宅纯庐，此刻难得热闹，他唯一的妹妹站在人群中心，身姿挺立，亭亭如荷。  
而唐氏的家主唐嘉年则坐在上座，身侧相伴三度身怀有孕的娇妻，和年幼的一双儿女。  
方怀湘记者会一结束，就被请回了纯庐，一进门，颇有三堂会审的架势。说来也好笑，她明明是让出了继承权，为什么感觉反而像是被她抢了一大笔钱去。  
“你心意已决，我也不多说什么，我唐家的儿女自有骨气，不靠家族的产业也能好好活着。”唐嘉年自诩从来是个开明的父亲，也知道早年的失败婚姻在家庭上的缺失给女儿留下的阴影，字句铿锵，“我只想知道，为什么？”  
方怀湘低头，不发一言。万语千言间，她自觉无话可说。 

沉默良久后，唐嘉年露出自嘲的笑容，“也罢，你不说我也知道是为什么，无论是为了你妈妈，还是周序，人都不在了，我确实也无能为力。”  
他疲惫的挥了挥手，方怀湘盈盈一拜，起身离开。 离开前与唐念琛错身而过时，她在哥哥耳畔私语道，“我走了，祝你好运，哥哥。”  
在接下来的争产大战中，她倒是很期待自家哥哥的胜算几何，毕竟半生奔走，在失去了心上的那弯明月后，又怎么可能真的眼睁睁地看着一个年纪相仿的继母坐收渔翁之利。  
父亲和舒语还是太天真了，她因为心力交瘁不多计较的事，哥哥可是睚眦必报。 

离开纯庐后，方怀湘最后一次搭乘自家的私人飞机，回到安竹山旁周序的故居。  
周序自杀前的遗嘱上，把这套他近年来一直居住的房子留给了她，她本不愿意接受，想留给周序的父母养老，可看着周序生前最后一任女友哭闹不休，前妻也阴魂不散，最后还是收了下来，打算替周家二老好好保管这个房子。  
当天到达时已经天色暗下，为了躲避无处不在的记者，她让司机把行李送到酒店，一个人上了安竹山，毕竟山的另一侧就是世光太子爷谢明晗的静园，再神通广大的狗仔都无不退避三尺。

离别墅不远处，就是周序的墓地。之前她来扫墓时都不敢多在别墅里呆上片刻，这次她也依然没走进去，只是在门口站着，可房子周围依然流淌着那个人生前的气息，恍惚间，她似乎闻到了极为清淡的香水味，是周序和心艾少年时共同设计调配的一款。  
有个很好听的名字，蝴蝶迷梦。  
“相逢江海上，难辨旧君容。夜半云中月，匆匆无影踪。”月夜故人居，此情此景，她想到了很久以前看到的一首和歌，她轻轻念着，却在下一秒，从背后被人猝然拥入怀中。  
真是见鬼了，难道是周序的鬼魂？她骇然转身，却看到穿着灰色的风衣的程祐一，眼神热切灼人，在一向君子如玉的这个人身上，她从未见过这样激烈的表情，“程先生？”她试探的开口，“你怎么会在这里？” 却随即停口不言。  
她，她刚才念了那首和歌。 

程祐一不知道自己为什么会来这里，当他意识清醒时已经托心瑜拿到了周序故居的地址。无论生死，他都想看看这个让方家姐妹执迷一生的男人。  
可不料，却等来了梦中所念之人。  
这首和歌让程祐一抛开了最后的不确定，这首刻在江岛神社墙上的和歌，十多年前，和Alice告别时，是她背对自己，一字一句地念下。  
这世间，不会再有第二个Alice了，除了眼前的这个人。 

“你叫什么名字？”少年主动上前，在午后日影下，向双手合十许愿的女孩搭讪，“我叫程祐一。”  
“Alice，你叫我Alice就好了。”少女淡淡说道。  
“不公平，你没有告诉我你的真名！"他絮絮说着自己来此的目的， “等你变成家喻户晓的大明星，我就告诉你真名啊，怎么样？”逗老实人真好玩，让人不觉生出调戏之心。  
“我不要做大明星，我想成为一个真正的演员。”  
“那好，等你成了真正的演员，我就告诉你我的名字。”  
“一言为定！那你呢，你想实现什么愿望？”少年似乎感受到对方身上流出的忧伤气息，皱着眉头看向她。  
“我想，我想让我喜欢的人也喜欢我。”  
“可是这个神社好像不管姻缘吧，哎哎哎，你打我干嘛？哎，你别哭啊！”  
秋日的午后，少年看着突然哭泣的少女，吓得不知所措，忙上前去安慰她，“你要不然换个神社拜拜？或者，换个人喜欢？” 

“所以，现在你可以告诉我你的名字了吗？Alice。”记忆中的少年已长成清隽沉稳的男人，可他的眼神却似乎从未改变，让十年来一直默默守望的方怀湘一时无言。  
当初在听说周序去日本向心艾表白后，她一意孤行从学校里偷跑出来，没有告诉任何人只身来了日本，却不敢去联络那对恋人，徘徊很久后，一个人搭火车去了江之岛。  
Alice是她下意识叫出的名字，年少时她曾无数次想过，如果她真的是Alice就好了，可如果真的是，也不必一个人在此。  
方怀湘因为这场心血来潮的逃学付出了严重的代价，可也收获到了意料之外的感情，把自己想象成在平行时空中的Alice，只做另一个人的守护者。  
可再好的想象也只能停在此刻，她和程祐一的相遇，即使与真实的姓名无关，也不过是黑夜海上云中月间的相遇，始终是转瞬即逝，太过匆匆。  
如果周序还好好的活着，或许她还有放下执念重新开始的机会，可如今，魂梦难忘的故人已成泉下白骨，江之岛因他而起的十年之约，注定只能是幻梦一场。

第八节 夜会 

安竹山上，谢明晗牵着妻子陆澄月的手，在小径上散步，不知不觉间到了山的另一侧。  
“哎是我眼花了吗？那里好像有人。”陆澄月指着坐落在不远处山间的一栋房子，“那里是周序的别墅吧，是他的家人吗？”  
那个英俊不羁的男孩子做了他们多年的邻居，接触的机会不多，却是个温和善良的好人，对于他的突然去世，陆澄月也伤感了很久，还特地去墓地献了花束。

“总不会是魂兮归来。”谢明晗调笑了一句妻子的胆小，牵着她的手凑近去看，然后看到月光下相对站立的一对男女，芝兰玉树。  
“程祐一？”  
“Jade？”  
两人不约而同地脱口而出，分别认出了其中的一个，“是程祐一哎，他怎么会在这里？”  
“唐念琛的妹妹方怀湘，她是周序的前未婚妻。”作为差一点就联姻成功的世交家族，谢明晗对唐家的事了如指掌，包括他那个不爱出来见人的小妹，“她今天刚刚开记者会宣布放弃了继承权。” 

“这样啊，看来还是放不下周序吧，真是太可惜了。”不是旧情难忘，怎么会第一时间出现在前未婚夫生前的居所，作为程祐一的新晋粉丝，陆澄月的关注点还是落在两人为什么会大晚上一起出现，正欲继续八卦，脚却踩在了树枝上发出响声，夜深人静，顿时惊动了不远处无言相望的两个人。  
树枝的响声打破了寂静僵局，本能反应是记者偷拍的程祐一二话不说把方怀湘挡在身后，循声望去，却只看到不远处山坡上携手亲密的一对男女。

大晚上能在安竹山上自由活动的，除了世光的太子爷夫妇也没有别人了，方怀湘叹了口气，站出来主动打了招呼，“明晗哥哥，澄月姐姐。”  
陆澄月也主动上前，“你好，你是程祐一吗？”  
程祐一礼貌地点点头，眼神却没从方怀湘身上离开一刻。夜风如水，女子的裙子被山风吹得脸色苍白，重逢的激荡情绪后，程祐一注意到对方流露的瑟意，忙脱下外套披在她的肩头，看得陆澄月一脸羡慕，“你们大晚上上山，是来拜祭周序吗？”  
“嗯，我刚好在别墅门口碰到程先生。”明明经历了一场跨越十年的久别重逢，身上还披着那人的风衣，方怀湘的语气还是一如既往的疏淡，“时间不早了，我该下山了，改日再来拜访二位。” 

唐家和谢家关系复杂，刚刚交出继承权的方怀湘无心维系社交场上的风范，微微致意后就准备离开，却被谢明晗叫住脚步。  
“这么晚了，下山不太安全，还是留在这里住一晚吧，谢家和唐家是世交，你也算是我的半个妹妹，大晚上就这样回去我实在不放心。”世光太子爷性情以冷傲孤僻著称，此刻却是难得温情脉脉，“程先生也留下来吧，明天再和Jade一起下山。”  
世光太子爷的请求没有人可以拒绝，特别是自家哥哥手上还欠了人家妹妹的半条人命，一手写出迷蝶剧本的方怀湘心绪复杂，来到静园后也只是一个人恹恹的抱膝坐在廊下，只不过身上多了一条陆澄月的羊毛披肩。 

重新穿上风衣的程祐一坐在中庭的沙发上，收回了自己关注的视线，微笑着和陆澄月寒暄，并在电影碟片和海报上签上自己的名字。  
“没想到程先生和周序也认识啊，大晚上来扫墓。”陆澄月一边说着自己也不信的鬼话，一边也没忽略廊下女子寂寞的背影。  
“我和周先生素不相识，我今天上山，是为了方小姐。”程祐一说得坦白，“她帮了我很多忙，我很想报答她，她却一直避着我，所以只能来周序的故居碰碰运气。”  
可是没想到，却无心插柳，意外发现了最后的真相。 

陆澄月和偶像倾心相谈，另一边，太子爷则走到廊下，坐到了方怀湘的身边。  
“听说你刚刚放弃了继承权？”谢明晗自顾自的开了话头，“你哥哥可是很不开心，说你为了一个从来没爱过你的死人放弃了太多，不仅是钱，还有个人的幸福，不过，我却不这么认为。”他语意一转，“你授意秦萧拟定文书的时候，周序已经去世了，你是被他的死讯刺激到，想要报复你哥哥？”  
方怀湘不置可否，没有接话。  
“在今天碰到你们之前我也是这么想的，和你哥哥的想法没什么不同，只是，当我看到程祐一之后，才发觉我们所有人也许都猜错了。”

唯一的妹妹故去多年，这辈子还没有尽过几天兄长责任的谢明晗，此时好想终于找到寄托兄妹之情的对象一般，一改往日的高冷脾气，格外的和颜悦色语重心长，关切对方即使十年前的相遇是一场意外，即使十年间的守望也只是寻找感情寄托的一种方式，那么扪心自问，这些年来真的从来没有动过心，没有想过有朝一日如果可以，也可以抛开一切，和人家好好相爱一场？  
看着微微低头，始终不语的女孩，谢明晗继续说着，“我知道，你害怕会让程祐一重蹈周序的覆辙，所以你看到程祐一的事业有所起色后，反而不敢承认你就是他当年遇到的Alice，怕将来如果感情生变，会影响到他的前途，所以干脆将错就错。”  
“谁告诉你这么多的？刘子期，还是沈郁？”这世道，为了抱资本家的大腿已经到了这个地步了吗？看到对方笑而不语的表情，“总不会是莫之然吧？”  
莫之然的太太祝大小姐单相思太子爷多年，全城皆知，莫之然本人还是谢明晗长姐的初恋情人，他们两个人之间的关系说微妙都嫌用词太轻，什么时候也可以坐在一起分享别人的八卦了？ 

“你敢发誓，当初决定放弃继承权的时候，丝毫都没有想过程祐一？”谢明晗没有被轻易绕开话题，一言切中要害，“没有想过，当有一天你可以回归普通的身份，摆脱家族的束缚，那么你们之间，也可以有一个好的开始？”  
可是，再也不会有了，时移势易，在经历了这么多事后，今生今世她的名字除了锦程唐家，都只会和周序牢牢绑在一起，而她也永远不会忘记初遇时少年谈起自己的梦想时，眼中闪烁的璀璨光芒。  
这不仅仅是程祐一的梦想，也是她用了十年的时间来成全的东西。 那个人，清雅如鹤，正要展翅高飞，不该被她困在原地。 

“我明天就要回纽约了。”方怀湘抬手制止太子爷的话，“我没有怀疑过我哥哥，而祐一和周序，也是两个完全不同的人。”  
她脱掉羊毛披肩，趁着室内人没有发觉，准备连夜下山离开，却没走两步就听到太子爷的高喊，和酒会上沈郁的那声“Jade”如出一辙。  
“他们当然不同，周序不爱你，那程祐一呢？”  
他的高呼惊动了房间里的两人，程祐一匆忙跑出来，堪堪留下女子的背影，“你爱Jade吗？”谢明晗缓缓问道，一旁围观的陆澄月简直就要为丈夫的机智拍手叫好。 

此刻发生在自己眼前迪这一幕，让一度入戏太深的程祐一不禁回想起了迷蝶中的最后一镜，而电影中，无论回答爱过与否，相背离开的人都始终没有回头。  
所以，他干脆跑上前去，站到了方怀湘的面前。

尾声 坦诚 

在放弃了家族遗产后，孑然一身回到纽约的方怀湘，境况并没有记者们想象的那么不堪。博物馆的工作足够养活自己，而朴实简单的生活，这些年她也早已过惯。  
只是耳边还是会不时传来国内的消息，父亲三天两头的住进医院，将名下七成的财产留给了舒语，只留给哥哥剩下的三成。  
听说哥哥倒是按兵不动，除了和城中的各路名媛传传联姻的小道消息，让看客好奇下注，赌唐大少是否为了家族利益再次踏入政治联姻的樊笼。 

刘子期趁着假期和爱将谭千越一起来探望过她，讨论起新片的计划，除了询问她是否还有意写剧本外，别的倒也没说，她还临时起意把顾飞扬引荐给了他。  
同行的年轻男演员谭千越，是时下当红的小生，个人风格独特，近年来在刘子期的大部分电影中都担任了重要的配角，据说，下一部片子里刘子期有意让他担正，所以才叫他一起过来。  
“恐怕你们这次是白来一趟了，我说过的，我们之间的交易已经完成。”女子身着霜绿的长裙，姿态优雅的回答，说出口的却是冷冰冰的拒绝。纽约街区旁的小酒馆，谭千越毫无演员的自觉，大快朵颐的吃着汉堡，而刘子期和方怀湘的面前，都只摆了一杯啤酒。  
邀约被拒，大导演的脸上也没有愠色，反而顺势关心起世交妹妹的近况，“如果程祐一有一天来纽约找你，你会见他吗？”  
意料之中的问询，方怀湘低头浅笑，目光落在不远处的草坪上，“如果他想见我，我应该不会拒绝。” 

意料之外的回答啊，这次倒轮到刘子期面露诧异，而他的反应也及时取悦了对面的女子，“这么多年费尽波折，有时候想想，感情的事，是不是顺其自然一些会比较好。”  
那一夜安竹山上，程祐一站在她的面前，那一刻，看到对方清澈坚定的眼神，她突然挪不开脚步，不舍得就这样断然离去。太子爷的话无疑说中了她心底的那些隐秘，人生苦短，她的笔下写尽悲欢离合，回归现实，是不是也要给自己这样无望的结局？  
年少时她怨恨过得到自由后就为爱痴狂不管不顾的母亲，可现在换成她，在终于脱离了家族的桎梏后，面对心底曾向往过的人，是不是也能坚决地推开？深爱过的少年已经永远不会回来，而他的死，也终究让她感受到了生命的无常。  
“换个神社拜拜？或者换个人来喜欢？”如果当年就接受了那个人的提议，会不会这么多年来也不用过的这么辛苦。  
那晚，虽然她还是径直下山离开，可走之前，对意态萧索的男子说道，“下次你来纽约，如果愿意来见我的话，我不会拒绝的。” 

电话应声响起，方怀湘看到熟悉的号码，不自觉露出甜笑，轻声细语地说了一句“excuse me”后，就离开座位走到一旁去接听。  
而此时，塞完整个汉堡心满意足的谭千越，在听到印象中向来高冷的编剧大人轻柔如小女孩的语气后，不由怔愣了一下，“Lucy她，是谈恋爱了吧？”  
刘子期微笑不语，只是举杯向着女子背影所在的方向遥遥相祝。 

当初为了安慰情伤远游的沈郁，他们几个人曾经联手拍了一部低成本的爱情小品，就是后来被列入一生之盟三部曲之二的“绿衣”，也是莫之然和祝云亭的定情之作。  
在方怀湘的剧本中，女主角在爱人离世后选择孤身一人，执着前行。字是心声，当周序的死讯传来时，刘子期一度以为，方怀湘也会选择用一生的时间，来追忆那段美丽却无果的爱情。  
可没想到，现实中的结局出乎意料，可一向以挑剔龟毛著称的大导演，对此却感到甚是满意。


	2. 燃烧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2017年夏，"镇魂"剧组】

韩溯最后是在酒店消防通道的楼梯间里找到了程祐一。  
胡子拉碴犹不改少年心性的他，提溜着一个保温杯，因为惦记着剧组副导的叮嘱不敢乱晃，只能稳稳妥妥地把杯子拿在手上。在酒店里遍寻四处都找不到人后，他不由急躁起来，走投无路时都没有心思坐电梯，瞧着前面有扇门就径直撞了过去。  
不成想刚一推门而入，就看到自己找了一晚上的人此时正好好地坐在楼梯口，听到脚步声后下意识地回头望了过来。

“祐一哥，你，你在这儿啊~”踏破铁鞋无觅处，只缘身在此山中，眼前的这个人即使脱下西服衬衫，只穿着一件寻常的白T随意坐在水泥台阶上，依旧无损身上半分的清雅气质，如云中白鹤，偶然入世栖息在林间。  
这个认知让韩溯一时微微失语，扬了扬手中的保温杯另起话题，“导演他们担心你感冒，特意煮了姜茶让我拿过来给你喝。”他的话音未落，目光随即落在了程祐一脚边的一瓶可乐上，如果他没看错，瓶身上依稀还凝结着淡淡的白霜，好家伙，还是冰冻的。  
谁能想象，一个刚刚在倾盆大雨中拍完整场淋雨戏冻得嘴唇发白浑身发抖的人，现在居然跟没事人一样躲起来悄悄喝着可乐，还是冰镇可乐，从小到大都被发小调侃身娇体弱的韩溯，此刻甚至觉得自己的胃正在隐隐作痛。

韩溯二话不说一把放下了保温杯，在对方的身侧施施然坐下，同时自以为不着痕迹地将那瓶冰可乐挪到了自己的手边。而全程将搭档孩子气的举动收入眼底的程祐一笑而不语，唇角勾起一个好看的弧度，“谢谢大家的关照，有心了。”他边说边拧开了保温杯的盖子，一股浓郁辛辣的香气扑鼻而来，唉，他就算再喜欢吃辣，也不会喜欢姜茶的味道。  
程祐一不过是迟疑了一下，一旁的韩溯就顺手接过主动倒了一杯，正儿八经地端到他的面前，“祐一哥，这杯我敬你。”  
敬他？敬什么？这是新的劝酒方式么，这家伙明明年纪也不大，哪里学了这么多套路来，程祐一满头雾水，只能顺着对方的话问道，“敬我？”  
“没错，”韩溯答得理直气壮，“要不是你今天淋雨拍了夜戏让导演感动得良心发现，我们也不能提前收工啊，难道不应该好好敬你一杯？”说完，还不等程祐一接话，他就先干为敬地一口闷光，下一秒就被直直窜上喉咙的辛辣呛得差点掉下眼泪，“咳咳，我去，这老姜也太原汁原味了吧！” 

瞧着眼前人的囧样，程祐一笑意更浓，只手接过了对方手中的杯子，给自己也倒满一杯，慢慢饮下。  
姜茶的口感比他想象中的要好很多，当浓烈的姜味在唇舌间灼热烧完，渐渐散去后，回味却是甘甜，“太小题大做了。”他静静说道。  
听到这句韩溯一愣，摸不着头脑，“啊？”难道是他刚才的反应太夸张被人嫌弃了？  
“我是说，导演他们太小题大做了。”程祐一慢条斯理地补充道，“淋雨戏我拍过不少，再正常不过的事，我也没有那么的娇弱，剧组实在没有必要为此放慢进度来照顾我。”如果放到寻常剧组或许也没什么，可对于他们这个开拍之初最大的投资方就破产撤资，资金链断裂，每天都删改剧本疯狂赶进度的倒霉剧组来说，特殊时期特殊情况，实在是没有必要对他一个人特殊照顾。 

是啊，对于一个因为天气炎热戏服厚重两只手臂都捂出荨麻疹了，还能一声不吭继续拍戏的人来说，区区一场雨戏或许真的算不了什么。合作搭档的言下之意韩溯一听就懂，可此刻程祐一谈笑风生的轻松淡定，却只是让他忍不住又暗自发出了一声叹息。  
从春末拍到初夏，他们相识日久，不管片场再兵荒马乱鸡飞狗跳，坐在他身侧的这个人，从始至终脸上都挂着温柔浅淡的笑意，某种程度上，甚至和戏中人物的角色设定有着不谋而合的神似，都仿佛历经轮回辗转，见惯世事沧桑，便再没有多余的人事值得挂牵。  
可是，连戏中人每每在关键时刻都会为心爱之人失神变色，韩溯却从未见过戏外的程祐一有过任何情绪起伏激烈的时刻。这让人总忍不住会想，他的心中是否会有不可触碰的逆鳞么？  
是事业，梦想，还是仅仅只是一个人。

虽说不过是萍水相逢的工作同事，可韩溯也会对这样与众不同的同事生出几分探究的心思，比如在此刻，他就不由自主地多嘴问了一句，“祐一哥，你是真的很喜欢拍戏的吧？”  
否则，又怎么会在这条路上独自穿行了快十年，将所有艰难险阻都视若无物，甘之如饴。  
听到韩溯的提问，程祐一的心中微微一动，出道这么多年来，太多人问过他一样的问题，老师，同学，导演，记者，可从来没有人像韩溯一样，明明是一个问句，听上去却似乎比身为当事人的自己更为肯定最终的答案。  
而他也厌倦于再重复一模一样的说辞，“其实一开始，真正有演员梦的人不是我，是我妈妈。” 在高三之前，他一直以为会和身边的所有普通同学一样，按部就班地参加高考，那时所有的科目里他最喜欢数学，将来最想成为一名律师。可是后来，却依从母亲的心愿懵懵懂懂地去参加艺考，误打误撞地考上了电影学院，以演员的身份一路走到了今天。 

“临阵突击就考上了，那说明祐一哥你很有天分啊。”身侧之人听得认真，不时还摸着胡子点评几句。  
“其实也没有。”回首往事，即将步入三十岁大关的人的脸上划过一刻的恍惚，“我没有才艺可以展示，所以临时被家里人安排送去日本，找了个剑道培训班上了一个半月的课，编排了一套动作，结果每次面试时还都摔了。”摔跤的画面可以说是惨不忍睹，偏偏还被剪辑到了当年入学的纪录片里，多年之后依然逃不过被他的粉丝们翻出来考古的命运。  
被程祐一自己引以为黑历史的不堪过去，落入韩溯的耳中却如同一曲英雄的传奇史诗，“哇，这么曲折，听起来像是一个出发去屠杀恶龙的少年，一路上披荆斩棘，克服了种种困难，最后终于如愿以偿地救出了心爱的公主。”  
不过脑子的脱口而出，从对方诧异的表情里韩溯意识到自己的感慨太过浮夸，于是讪讪地努力把话圆了回来，“额，我的意思是，只要结果是好的，开头有一点瑕疵也没有关系的吧。” 

好吧，程祐一现在可以确定这家伙确实年纪不大了，满脑子都充斥着只有少年人才有的浪漫想法。虽说脸上毫无顾忌地写满了嫌弃，可他还是不由自主地迎合着韩溯的思路接了下去。  
“可是，我的公主，或许早已经死去了。”  
他坚守了十年的承诺和初心，他等待了十年都不得回应的人与事，或许也不过是生命中一场盛大的幻觉迷梦，回头再看时，过去的踪迹过去的心，只剩下漫漫无边的荒芜。 

眼前之人就这样猝不及防地亲手揭去了伪装，平和温柔依旧，可语气里回荡着深切的悲伤和脆弱，如易碎的琉璃，锐利如刀，准确无误地插在了韩溯的心头。能言善辩如他，不明前因后果，不知对方此番到底是失恋还是失意，亦或者兼而有之，一时间连开口宽慰都不知从何处着手。  
可是随即他就发现，对方或许也并不需要他的宽慰。  
在短暂的静默后，程祐一主动起身结束了这场不期而至的夜聊，顺手拿起了地上的保温杯，“好了，早点休息吧，明天早上争取不要让我来敲门叫你。”  
对此，程祐一也很纳闷，明明自己就已经是个够爱睡懒觉的人了，从小到大从来都是靠别人叫醒。可一碰上韩溯，每天早起负责叫醒对方吃早饭的人就成了自己，还真是时移世易。  
“嗯，祐一哥晚安。”韩溯乖巧地点了点头，他盯着地上还剩下的那瓶可乐，正准备拿起扔掉时，身后推门推到一半的那个人却蓦然停下了脚步。  
下一秒，韩溯听到空气里漂浮起程祐一温柔浅淡的嗓音，恍如梦中的呓语。  
“我已经失去了她的联系，也不准备再去找她，但我还是在努力，希望有一天碰到她的时候，我的身上有光。”

程祐一离开后，换成韩溯独自一人坐在楼梯口出神，他想起了几个小时前在片场里看到的那一幕情景。  
按照剧本，这是一场不为人知的雨夜下跪，即使到生死决别，韩溯饰演的角色也丝毫不知，等候了自己一万年的爱人曾放下全部骄傲下跪求人，只为换得自己的一线光明。  
现场拍摄时，原本无需到场的他和众人一起抱着凑热闹和欣赏演技的心态在旁围观，然后就看到风雨飘摇中，程祐一只身跪在青石板上，背影挺立如松。  
他仿佛看到了那个人的身上发着光，并不耀眼，清浅温润，就好像是姜茶一口下去浓烈的冲劲过后，回味的浅浅甘甜。  
可是即使如此，在那一刻对方身上的光芒还是吸引了他全部的注意力，一见便再难挪开。  
公主死去了，屠龙的少年还在燃烧，这是韩溯听过的最美的故事。


	3. 白昼梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2017.12，"知否"拍摄期间】

1  
赤道以北的十二月，晚风吹过，燥热的气息拂面而来。  
凌熙巡完房走出诊疗所时，一眼就看到不远处树荫下躺在吊床上的方怀湘，正随风挥舞起手中金黄色的纱丽围巾，蒙在眼前，似乎正透过轻纱，遥望着远方天际边摇摇欲坠的夕阳。  
这种东南亚特有的纱巾，用料轻薄，用金丝绣成的花纹手艺粗糙，质地也很普通，是当地小贩兜售给往来游客的廉价手信，却不想落在穿惯了华服珠宝的千金小姐的眼里，也能被玩得不亦乐乎，爱不释手。  
“湘湘，”白袍女医生款款向树荫走去，轻唤了对方一声，“你怎么还没回去？” 

一周前，当她见到对方，天知道那一刻，在凌医生这样素来古井无波的心里划过多大的震动。即使她提前就知道会有一家来自纽约的慈善机构的负责人会前来诊疗所视察，并且带来捐赠的物资和募款，可怎么也不会料到，来的不是别人，而是不久前才因为宣布放弃家族百亿继承权而轰动全城的Jade Fong。  
所以，在极度的惊讶下凌熙少有的失态，一见面就提出一串连珠炮式的质问，“你怎么会来这里？Terrence知道吗？你几岁了？这里的环境很不好，你怎么可以不打一声招呼就来？” 

初初听到这些话时，虽然被凌熙难得一见的严词厉色吓到，可方怀湘并没有太当一回事，可随着短短一周的相处，她才渐渐明白对方口中关于当地环境的极端措辞并非完全是恐吓。  
凌熙和蔚川此行无国界医疗救援的定点诊所位于暹粒的郊区，黄沙包裹中的丛林地带气候炎热，物资匮乏，连干净的饮用水设施都不普及。  
因为医疗条件的落后和村落间交通的极度不便，当地的产妇临盆时大多在家里自行由产婆接生，而当遇到特殊情况不得不送到诊疗所时已是病情危急，凌熙和蔚川虽是接受普及新生儿筛检的任务而来，大部分时间却都在连轴转的接生手术中度过，为了普及产检，避免生死关头的沉疴难返，他们时不时还要亲自下乡上山，为偏远地区的待产孕妇和新生儿检查回访。方怀湘抵达的前夕，蔚川就开车去了十公里外的山区巡诊，归期不定，和她刚巧错过。 

虽然出身相似，童年境遇也是一样的惨淡无光，可对于这位世交姐姐，方怀湘自问并不比外人多了解凌熙几分，寡言冷情的精英医生，HK上流社交圈里出了名的社交孤岛，诸如此类都是贴在凌熙身上众所周知的标签，而她对凌熙的了解也尽在于此，甚至在动身前往暹粒之前，她都只把对方选择当一年无国界医生的举动当成了结束医生晋升考试后，远离喧嚣，排遣压力的一场漫游。  
直到在这短短一周的时间里，她亲眼看到凌熙几乎二十四小时随时standby，身上的白袍几乎没有脱下来的时候，而她印象最深的，是因为天气炎热，值班室的床上睡过人后留下的水迹，做完手术后脱下手套时的汗水淋漓，还有女医生终日里苍白如雪的肤色。  
今年中秋在机场偶遇时，她还好奇为什么在低纬度太阳常年暴晒的地区，凌熙却没有一点被晒黑的样子。直到现在她才明白，如果一个人大部分时间都站在手术台前执刀，忙到心力憔悴，又怎么会有健康的肤色？  
难怪即使当初她做出了放弃继承权远走他乡的惊人之举，事后说起来，在哥哥的口中也不过只是一个小孩子任性的把戏，不曾真正离开自我的舒适区。  
同样是因为心结难解而选择自我放逐，她甚至比不上凌熙投身于苦行的决意。

“Susie你一定还没吃饭吧，我给你准备了晚餐，鸡肉和青木瓜的沙拉。”方小姐轻盈的从吊床上跳下，拿起放在树下的手袋，从中掏出一个饭盒，献宝式地捧到凌医生的面前。  
即使名义上还是千里迢迢从纽约远道而来的贵客，可诊疗所中人手有限，全员忙得脚不沾地，她也不好意思做一个闲人，于是便主动承担起了日常去市场采购做饭的活。  
一开始凌医生对此并不赞同，无奈方小姐信誓旦旦保证绝不乱跑，于是在三令五申禁止她前往地雷区后，凌熙还是坚持给她找了一个会说简单中文的当地司机随行，来保障她的人身安全。

“谢谢，”凌熙接过饭盒，打开看到里面的五彩缤纷，眉头微微舒展，“我做梦也想不到，居然能吃到你亲手给我做的饭，还连续吃了三天，要是让Terrence和Lego他们知道，估计要羡慕死了。”  
不知不觉已经到了一年的最后一天，今天的产房一片安静，凌熙暂时松了一口气，便和方怀湘两人在树下相对而坐，边吃边聊起来，享受难得的休闲时光。  
“对了，你的飞机是明天中午吧？到时候我让人送你去机场。”总算可以把这尊大佛请走，凌医生的语气里透着少见的欢快，不过这样的欢快没有持续多久，在定睛细看了眼前人的面容后，她忍不住叹了口气，“晒黑了，也瘦了，你这次偷偷跑出来，如果不想露馅的话，我建议你在状态恢复之前都不要让你哥哥看到你的脸。”  
对于这个从小相依为命的同胞妹妹，唐念琛看似放养不管不顾，可心里比谁都要在意，要是知道方怀湘不管不顾跑到这么偏远落后的地方吃苦，这一页怕是不能轻易翻过去。

提起自家哥哥，方怀湘倒是不以为意，“Susie你放心，我哥他日日醉在温柔乡，才没空管我呢，他都好久没和我联系了。”  
还真是一如既往的大小姐作风啊，明明经历了那么多的生离死别，人世蹉跎，眼前的女孩却依旧不改自然而然流露出来的天真烂漫，让凌熙不由生出些许艳羡，一念心起，她索性顺势敲打了下去，“那程祐一呢？你不怕人家见了会心疼？”  
程，祐，一，听到那三个字时，女孩如触了电似的差点跳起来，这不是第一次被凌熙如此揶揄了，可她显然还是很不习惯，“你，你在说什么呀！” 

将小姑娘的情急失态尽收眼底，白袍女医生露出了然于胸的笑意，“在我面前你可以坦诚一些，我虽然在暹粒与世隔绝了快一年，也不关心那些空穴来风的八卦消息，可毕竟我也是你哥哥的私人医生，病人和医生之间，终究是没有什么秘密的。”  
用那个人来吓方小姐一下，也算是回敬之前她不期而至对自己造成的心理创伤，一报还一报吧。 不过言归正传，连对方那眼高于顶无比挑剔的亲哥哥都默许的恋情，凌熙自然也乐见其成，“苏恬最近在和程祐一拍戏，她对程祐一的评价很不错，我还听她说上个月感恩节的时候，对方向剧组请了几天假，不会是去纽约看你了吧？”  
没有承认，也没有否认，瞧见对方沉默不语，凌熙也不在意，自顾自地继续说了下去，“在经过了这么多事之后，我想，你总归还是要给人家一个交代的吧。"她看过程祐一的资料，家境不错，教养也不错，事业呢熬了十年也总算有一点起色，"虽然他将来未必能大红大紫，但是养你，我觉得也够了吧，反正那些所谓的高奢品牌VIP客户的名头，你宁可让给舒语，也不屑于再当了，不是么？” 

素来惜字如金的凌医生，评价起世交妹妹的恋人时，话倒变得一下子很多，“至于唐家那边，就更不用你担心了，你父亲那边肯定是无法干涉，而Terrence他，”女医生的目光一凝，三分嘲讽地说道，“所谓的家族联姻已经让他为此抱憾一生，又怎么舍得让亲妹妹再走他的老路，这么多年了，只要是你喜欢的人，你看他哪一次真的反对过？”  
当年，连对妹妹无意之人，唐念琛都没阻止方怀湘一意孤行地跳下火坑，如今，心事浮沉数载，看尽世间悲欢，更是不会插手了，“最重要的是，我们都可以确认，他是真心爱你，有这一个理由，我想就足够了。”  
良人易得，一颗坦诚无羁真心却是天地间最难寻的东西。而只要拥有了这一点东西，凌熙就有成百上千个理由来羡慕眼前的女孩。 

听完对方洋洋洒洒毫不吝啬的夸赞，方怀湘的眼中却还是重重的迷雾，“交代，怎么交代？我从来都没有考虑过结婚的事，也不敢去想，Susie，如果换作是你，你会怎么办？”  
在旧爱身死魂消之后，她就不再相信世界上有永恒不变之物，她可以给自己一个重新开始的机会，可人生，却不是随时可以推倒重来的游戏。  
当年如果不是因为周序和心艾相恋，她也不会在江之岛上邂逅程祐一，同样，十年后，如果不是因为心艾和周序的相继离世，他们也不会敞开心扉，再续前缘。  
世间之事，一饮一啄，莫非前定。 

2 

安竹山那夜的匆匆一别后，当方怀湘再见到程祐一时，又是一年的深秋。  
不过短短一个月不见，两个人的心境却已和重逢时大不相同。在过去的整整十年时间里，每年的这个时候少年都会去江之岛赴一个未竟之约，风雨无阻，迎来每一次的期望落空。  
直到又一个秋天到来，在大洋彼岸，梦中之人才第一次如约而至。

程祐一抵达纽约的时候，恰逢感恩节前夕，中央公园附近延绵几百米的长街上人流如织，百货公司正在准备第二天花车游行的盛典活动。  
在纽约住了这么多年，相比于感恩节当天的盛大游行，方怀湘更喜欢提前一天就跑到活动现场，看着五彩缤纷的巨大的卡通气球充满气，一个一个被放飞到半空中，这几乎构成了她每一年里最温馨美好的记忆。  
“你，你喜欢这个？”女孩仰着头，目光中始终带着欢欣喜悦，看得程祐一在感到不可思议之余，竟认真考虑起去哪里能购买到相似的卡通气球，来博得她的欢心。  
“其实，没有。”在心满意足地看完所有气球一一被充上气后，方怀湘反而一口否认了自己的偏好，“我有一个老朋友最近来纽约工作，想送一份礼物给他，我刚才一直在想，送一个气球给他会不会......”  
她喃喃自语，还没说完自己就先忍不住先笑了起来，“还是算了，那么幼稚的礼物，送给一个少年就老成的人，实在是不合适。” 

提起故友，女孩的话中带着浅淡却真实的暖意，是程祐一从未见过的放松状态。他既好奇，又不由自主地忐忑起来，嘴上却善解人意地宽慰道，“那倒也未必，一般女生还是会喜欢这样特别的礼物的吧。”  
所以，那个老朋友，是男生，还是女生？  
他小心翼翼地试探着，听得方怀湘眉眼弯弯，却故意当作自己没有听出对方的话外音，“算了，我还是送一束花给他吧。” 

话音刚落，还不等对方有什么反应，她就主动牵起了男子的手，绕开熙熙攘攘的人流，向前小跑着离开。  
程祐一则被方怀湘突如其来的牵手打得措手不及，在下意识的回握前，看着对方的背影，恍惚间仿佛回到了少年时代里那个最刻骨铭心的秋天。  
曾几何时，每逢周末，在江之岛上热闹的集市中穿行时，少女也会这样突然兴奋的拉起他的手，灵活的避开摩肩接踵的人群，向某个无人问津的角落跑去。  
她的眼光很好，每次都能淘到新奇有趣的宝贝，指挥着他掏钱买下，然后大方的分他一半。 

太阳落山之前，两人来到了上东区的一家花店，方怀湘示意程祐一在门外等待片刻，没过多久出来时，身后跟着一个白人女店员，手上捧着一束蓝色的花。  
说是花束，其实也不确切，看上去更像是从花盆中移植出来的盆栽，花茎低矮，底部还隐约露出了球状的鳞茎。不过花朵却如灯笼般低垂散开，看上去俏皮可爱。  
“这是？”程祐一侧歪着头打量，好奇的问道。  
“葡萄风信子，以前为了帮朋友的忙帮她种过一季风信子，结果自己倒养出了感情。“她的手指轻轻抚摸着花苞，“今年的风信子是在温室里养护的，所以这个季节也可以开花。”方怀湘娓娓道来，同时回头向一旁等候的店员致意，”prepare a similar bouquet and deliver it by next week，thanks！“  
“这是，要送给你那位朋友的？”花店的门轻轻关上，程祐一默默问道。  
“是啊，”女孩没有多说，而是转身回望，她的眸光灿若繁星，“时间不早了，我们回去吧。” 

为了方便游览，方怀湘今天没有开车，两人从花店出来后又正值下班晚高峰打不到计程车，方小姐一拍脑袋就决定带程先生步行去搭地铁。  
殊不知纽约的地下轨道交通错综复杂，连长住多年的她也一头雾水，光研究正确的换乘路线就花了很长时间，兜兜转转后才成功抵达了目的地。  
“还真是狼狈，”下地铁后，当了一天向导的方怀湘忍不住自嘲起自己的业务能力，“我一直以为我已经很熟悉这个城市了，结果还是一无所知，难怪哥哥常说我就算逃到纽约，也只能老老实实当一个寓公，迟早要去长岛帮他看房子。”  
哥哥的吐槽从来犀利又不留情面，即使听到时不以为然，时过境迁后她也不得不亲口承认，“所以，我其实从来都不是你想象中的那么好。” 

江之岛上的Alice是孤勇无畏的少女，没有过去，不问前程，只求尽眼前的一刻欢愉。十年后程祐一再见到的人，只不过是在家族和情爱的枷锁中进退不得的Jade Fong。  
“你是。”女孩的自嘲，换来的却是眼前人的断然回答。  
程祐一平生最恨的只有两件事，一是出道之初被圈内人告知自己不适合演戏，二是重逢之后一次次地被心上人否决自己的真心。  
即使一见钟情可能是被费洛蒙左右的情绪作祟，可十多年的光阴岁月，已足够让他在一次次的期望落空后逐渐确认自己的心意。无论是江之岛上的Alice，还是外人口中的方小姐，名字不过是一个代号，多重身份的迷雾下包裹着的灵魂，明明白白的告诉他，她就是他爱的那个人。

当初曾有人评价他外柔内刚的时候，自己为什么还不相信？对于久违的属于少年人的固执，方怀湘略感无奈，“祐一，你有没有想过，其实我们真正相认的时间，加起来也不过只有短短的几个月。"如果没有发生那么多的变故，或许现在对彼此而言也不过是大街上随处擦肩而过的陌生人。  
“可我还是等到你了，”程祐一的胸腔中溢出一声悠长的叹息，“你对我而言，也再没有可能只是一个过客。”  
虽然在外界眼中是一张干净透明的白纸，随着年岁渐长，把大部分的情绪留在了戏中，可程祐一的世界从来都不是只剩黑白两色。在个人生活上是如此，面对感情也是如此，他不是对爱情一无所知的少年郎，年少时谈过青涩美好的恋爱，在电影学院读书时也被周围的女生频频示好。他比任何人都要了解自己，清楚内心深处真正在乎的东西是什么，也明晰接下来该做的事。  
他不是圣人，无法做到心甘情愿的放手，也无法悄然目送心爱之人再一次离自己远去。  
只是，从始至终，他也不舍得让她为难就是了。 

就这样各怀心事的并肩走在地铁站空空荡荡的地下通道里，听着不远处飘荡来悠扬的吉他声，是卖唱为生的流浪艺人，唱着过时的民谣无人问津，和地面上花团锦簇热闹非凡的感恩节游行不同，此刻近在咫尺触目所及的，也许才是一个城市最真实的模样。  
“很多年前，心艾去世后，周序一蹶不振，而我又发了疯的想和他订婚。那时候几乎所有人都反对，但是我的心里只有一个念头，我什么都可以不要，只要可以让我和我喜欢的人在一起。”方怀湘的语气淡然无波，说到最后一个字时却近乎哽咽，年少时她曾那样一往无前的爱过一个人啊，到最后，得到的却是那样惨烈的结局。  
“现在好了，我终于做了我一直想做的事，媒体写我是落难公主，呵，可惜我不会弹吉他，歌也唱的难听，否则如果哪一天真的贫困潦倒，还可以给自己留一条退路。”女孩双手一摊自我调侃着，言语间却没有一丝的自伤，”不过会也没用，你应该能感同身受的吧，让我在外人面前表演才艺，实在是有一些心理上的障碍。“ 

她曾经看过程祐一和粉丝互动的直播视频，本是无聊时的好奇看看，却意外从对方身上找到了共鸣。他面对直播镜头干巴巴不知道说什么好的样子，和自己幼年被父母强架着在社交宴会现场跳上一曲芭蕾时的手足无措，几乎一模一样。  
站在她面前的这个人，她遥遥守望了这么多年的人，他是那么的好啊，好到让她觉得任何的辜负，都是无法原谅的罪孽。  
归根究底，真正不值得被信任的人，只剩下了她自己。 

3 

一个月后，同样是夜幕降临的时分，在黄沙古城的诊疗所前，再度回想起自己曾经亲口说出的锥心之语时，方怀湘的眼中依旧划过不忍。  
她比任何人都希望那个少年可以得偿所愿幸福快乐，可偏偏对方所经历过的那些伤心难过黯然的瞬间，都大多与自己逃脱不了干系。 

“如果是我，也许连第一步都不会跨出去。”等待良久后，从凌熙口中听到的却是这样的一个答案，让方怀湘下意识地朝对方看去，“Susie......”  
“听苏恬说，程祐一很喜欢吃火锅，我呢，虽然吃的次数不多，可每次和苏恬或者Lego出去吃的时候，都会等所有食材都上齐，酱料配好，锅子内的汤汁也煮沸的时候，才会动筷。”白袍女医生缓缓说道，“我的人生中，只有当一切都齐齐整整地摆在我的面前时，我才会考虑要不要去做，而在那之前，我根本不会允许自己去试想任何的可能。”  
那么多年了，凌熙都极致理性地处理着所有的事，来给予自己最大的安全感，“可是，你不是这样的人，湘湘，从小到大，你都比我要果断，比我要勇敢，也比我要乐观很多。无论是当年，还是现在。”凌熙轻叹一声，“如果我是你，我不仅不会在纽约见程祐一，甚至一开始，我都不会允许自己再出现在对方的面前。所以我想，抛开他对你的感情，你对他，或许也比你自认为的，要爱得多一些。“  
”爱？”女孩诧异地反问道，“我从来都不觉得我爱他......” 

至于这么难以置信么，爱情虽然不会每天都来，可也不是千年一遇的奇景，凌熙眼神温柔，“画家会爱上画中之人，雕塑家会爱上自己亲手雕刻的石像，程祐一毕竟是一个活生生的人，就站在那里，你会爱上他，又有什么可以奇怪的？”  
更何况，在对方身上寄托了长年累月的期待后，再虚幻的梦境也成为了真切的现实。十多年后期待的少年不仅成为了一名真正的演员，也破茧成蝶，蜕变成了一个拥有所有令少女心动的特质的人，他从来都不是谁的替代品疗伤药，而是命中注定出现的，命运之人。  
“我之所以决定来暹粒一年，除了暂时换个环境离开香港之外，其实，也想给自己一个机会。”凌熙轻轻笑了起来，“连我这样的人都没有完全放弃以后的人生，你呢，是不是也应该给你自己，还有爱你的人一个重新开始的机会？”  
微风吹过，凌熙伸手替方怀湘抚平额前的乱发，她永远不会忘记，当年那个为了朋友的一句话，就忙了整整一个夏天，只想帮她种出最美的风信子的小姑娘。  
都是家庭破碎被童年阴影缠绕一生，可她们却从彼此的身上，得到过最真切的温暖。 

夜深了，风也渐渐变得微凉，正当凌熙准备让司机送方怀湘回去时，值班的护士忽然匆匆跑了过来，大声疾呼着她的名字，”Dr. Ling!”  
当地人的英语口音难懂，呆了一周的方怀湘还是一头雾水，倒是凌熙在三言两语快速交谈后就明白了对方之意，立刻放下手中的饭盒，“三天前送来的那个孕妇早产了，我要马上准备手术。”  
“戴着护身符的那一位？”方怀湘问道，她对那位孕妇的印象很深，三天前送来时，情况已经危急，凌熙刚一告知在紧急情况下不仅孩子不保，还有随时摘除子宫的可能时，那个孕妇明明痛的已经说不吃话来，第一反应还是指着手腕上的护身符，表情狰狞。  
护身符上用当地文字写着一段经文，翻译后的意思就是，谁敢摘除她的子宫，她就和谁同归于尽。在和孕妇的丈夫简单交流后，她们得知那个女人已经生育了五个孩子，而继续为丈夫繁衍子孙，是她唯一的夙愿。  
凌熙点点头，表情凝重，她倒不是怕经文的诅咒，活着对她来说本来就是一个负担。她只是担心蔚川不在，仅凭她一个人的能力无法让产妇母子平安而已。  
可即使忧心忡忡，凌医生在快步离去前还不忘轻拍女孩的肩膀，“早点休息，不要乱跑。“ 

好友走后，方怀湘却没有早早回去休息的打算，今夜是她留在暹粒的最后一夜，这一周虽然过得辛苦，可她的内心却得到了久违的安宁和平静，是以在挥手作别之前，竟也开始不舍留恋起来。  
她躺在吊床上，月明星稀，不知不觉间昏昏欲睡，似乎做了一个很长很长的梦，梦中，前尘往事纷扰而过，也不知道过了多久，直到感觉到有一只小手在拉扯她的衣角，她才张开双眼。映入眼帘的，竟是一双和入梦之人相似的眼睛。  
扰了方怀湘清梦的是凌熙派给她的向导司机Sola的小女儿Mani，“Jade，”五六岁大的小姑娘，眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，奶声奶气地唤着，“爸爸问你，回不回家？” 

Mani的中文说的比他的父亲要好很多，第一次见面时就欢脱地跑到她的面前伸手要糖果吃，看得一旁的凌熙连连摇头。  
据说凌医生中秋节短暂外出后，又带了整整一个行李箱的糖果回来，一半却都落在了这个小姑娘的手上。  
不过，每个人都无法抵御Mani这双大眼睛带来的魔力吧，清澈明亮又无辜，让人见了，舍不得拒绝她的所有请求。 

方怀湘低头看了一眼手表上的指针，发现不知不觉已经快十一点了，她居然让人家父女二人等到这么晚。她忙起身跳下吊床，回握住那双小手，温声软语地答道，“告诉爸爸，我留下来陪Susie，他可以下班了。”她拍拍小姑娘的脑袋，“早点回家。” 同时，她也没忘记把包中的另一个饭盒递给对方，“带回去吃。”  
“谢谢Jade！”小姑娘摇摇晃晃的离开，而她的父亲Sola也闻声而来，再三道歉后，不好意思的带着女儿离开。  
当地这样的家庭随处可见，虽然并不富足，大多更是被生活的重担压垮了脊梁，可在一天的辛苦劳作后，回到家关上门，总还是有着平淡的幸福。  
凌熙曾经告诉过她，这片土地虽然贫穷落后，可每一天都会有新的生命诞生，和世界上的其他角落相比也没有什么本质的区别。  
人生，无非也是将所有苦难艰辛留在昨日，太阳升起时又是崭新的一天，充满着无穷的可能和希望。 

夜色中，目送着一大一小两个身影远去，方怀湘的心底蓦然生出了几分柔软。她的一生中，是不是也会有这样的时刻，行过千山万水后，与所爱之人执手而归。  
未来的某一天，她会不会也有一个像Mani那样的可爱的女儿，眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，甜甜地伸手向她要糖吃。  
女孩靠着大树坐下，再一次默默闭上了眼睛，这已经不是她第一次在脑中闪现过如此荒诞的念头了，此前在机场偶遇凌熙时对方开玩笑的叫她”程太太“，那时她甚至还没有在昔日的少年面前表露真实的身份，可那一刻，她却依旧不可自抑地放纵自己，沉沦在了转瞬即逝的虚幻期待中。 

4 

无边的复杂情绪就这样在心底默然翻涌，如潮水般来了又去。当方怀湘再次睁开双眼的时候，她拿起放在一边的手袋，从包中取出了最后一件东西。  
是一瓶私人定制的香水，瓶身上刻着双人首字母的Logo，收到的这些日子里她随身不离，从纽约带到暹粒。 

感恩节假期结束后的第一天，在机场的海关前，即将再度远隔重洋的一对男女相对而立，一时间竟不知如何向对方告别。  
“到上海后，记得跟我发简讯，”最后还是方怀湘开口打破了僵局，微笑着说道，“工作不要太辛苦了，好好照顾自己。”  
所谓的关切之语她总是说得轻车熟路毫不吝啬，却也仅止于此。 程祐一闻言却也没有多余的情绪外露，只是点了点头，看向她的目光沉静又温柔。 

两人和寻常的爱侣分别一般相拥告别，男子却在入关前却突然折返，从外套的口袋中取出一件东西，轻轻地放到了方怀湘的手心，随后也不等她反应过来，就快步离开，消失在了人群之中。  
质地坚硬冰凉，方怀湘打开手心，诧异地发现他最后留给她的不是别的，正是之前在程祐一的行李箱中无意翻到的一瓶香水，据说是前合作伙伴，某位女明星送他的婚礼伴手礼。  
香气清浅幽微，引人沉醉。 

那时她站在他的身后驻足停留了片刻，不过随口一问，没想到他就记在了心上，临走前还以这样的方式送给了自己。  
他到底是懂还是不懂呢，一个月后，方怀湘把香水瓶放回到了手袋中，仍是止不住的摇头叹气。  
当她只是一个看热闹不嫌事大的看客时，曾无数次的疑惑过，明明瞎子都能看得出来蔚川对凌熙二十年如一日的陪伴早已超出了友情的安全距离，可当事人双方却都对此无动于衷，不进也不退，偏偏还摆出了一副光风霁月的作风，坦坦荡荡，让旁人见了只当自己是以小人之心，度了君子之腹。  
哼，都不过是胆小鬼罢了。 

对朋友们的私事方小姐决定不予更多的置评，她低头看表，发现时针堪堪滑过了十一点。隔着一个小时的时差，国内应该已经迎来了新的一年。  
她此次的暹粒之行没有告知任何人，程祐一也被蒙在鼓里，只当她还在纽约，和他有着十三个小时的时差，再加上两人平时各自的工作都极为忙碌，所以大部分时间也不过是用文字短讯交流。  
除了昨天她突然心血来潮的给对方留言，说会在跨年的当晚，给他打一个电话。  
说到做到，她要是不遵守诺言，那个傻子怕是会等到天亮，沉吟间方怀湘已经拿出了手机，郊区的网络信号断断续续，也不知道能不能拨通。 

“喂？你好，我是程祐一。”耳边传来沙沙的电流声，方怀湘一时兴起，故意没有立刻回答，等了一会儿发现对方也没有挂断后，才应上，“是我，祐一。”  
隔着破碎的信号电流，伴随着山风吹拂过耳畔的喧杂，此时此刻站在南郊镇外山顶观景台上的程祐一，精准无误地捕捉到了那个熟悉的声音。  
电话那头，女孩听着对方用少见的兴奋语气，絮絮地描述着自己眼前的景象，从山顶上居然可以看到镇中央广场上燃起的烟花，角度还刚刚好。  
万里之遥的黄沙古城，方怀湘一个人独自坐在大树下，眼前没有烟火，只有断壁残垣，和产房通明的灯火。可程祐一的描述生动又鲜活，她仿佛已经看到了绚丽的烟花，从天空中燃起，裂开，最后散落的星星点点。  
“湘湘，湘湘，你还在听吗？”即使剧组的前辈离自己不过咫尺之遥，程祐一依旧说得眉飞色舞，旁若无人。可电话那头迟迟没有出声，他还是没来由的心慌起来，直到，耳畔传来了一声轻柔的笑语。  
“我在，”女孩一字一顿，说出最悦人的词句，“新年快乐，祐一，我很想你。” 

“我很想你。”脱口而出这四个字的方怀湘，自己也不由地微微一愣，而另一边的天际上空，此时正好有一束烟花从半空中升起，绽放。  
那一瞬间，闪耀的光芒让整个天空，都亮如白昼。  
照亮的不仅是夜空，还有一颗在夜路中孤独跋涉前行了十年之久的，少年人的心。  
程祐一握着手机的手都不由自主地颤抖起来，脑海中只剩下一片空白。 

在短暂的寂静后，不远处遥遥传来了婴儿嘹亮的啼哭声，方怀湘被婴儿的哭声唤回了意识，她起身向诊疗所的方向看去，随后看到白袍女医生走到了门口，看到她还在，无奈摇头，却也冲着她竖起大拇指，表示一切顺利。  
那位戴着护身符的产妇虽然拼着要同归于尽，也不允许医生摘除自己的子宫。可她的丈夫却并不那么想，背着妻子，他亲自跪在了她们面前，恳切的希望医生无论在什么情况下，都可以以他妻子的生命安全为优先。  
如今，孩子平安出生，产妇化险为夷，方怀湘一时间也有些百感交集。 十四岁离家求学，她在不同的城市辗转流离，每一年的跨年夜，既在热闹的人群中跟着倒数计时，也在空荡荡的房子里早早入睡。 可她怎么也不会预想到，会有一天，在新的一年来临之际，她虽然没有看到绚烂的烟花，却亲身见证了新生命的降生，实在是很有纪念意义。 

“我也很想你，湘湘。”电话那头被心头刹那涌现的狂喜乱了心神的人，此刻终于回过神来，轻轻低诉道，“明年，不，以后的每一年，我们都一起看烟花好不好？”  
程祐一今天身上穿着的，是和上个月去纽约时同一件的白色外套，外套的口袋中也始终装着一个小小的盒子，里面放着他准备求婚的戒指。  
相对而立时归于无言，如今伊人远在天边，也没有一扇任意门能带他直接赶赴到对方的身侧，可他还是抓住千载难逢的机会，努力将自己的心意完完整整的传达了出去。  
“好啊，我答应你。”这一次，女孩没有迟疑，对着虚空轻轻点了点头。  
连重症的病人在凌医生的妙手回春下都可以死里逃生，那么她，是不是也可以期待一下未知的往后余生。 

尾声

第二天一早，供了一周的大佛遵守约定乖乖离开，临走前除了给每个工作人员都留下礼物外，走得可谓是悄无声息，甚至没有吵醒值班室里沉沉入睡的医生。  
忙了一夜，不知不觉睡到自然醒的凌熙，睁开双眼时发现已是日影西斜，她猛地从床上坐起，下一秒就瞧见了坐在床边似笑非笑的好友。  
“你回来了，Lego？”见到提前返回的搭档，凌医生略略安心，“湘湘呢，走了吗？”  
“没错，我中午到的时候Sola已经送她去机场了，哎，就这样生生错过了一面，太可惜啦。”蔚医生不无惋惜地说道，“我都好久没见Jade了，她又轻易不会再回香港，以后难道只能去纽约找她？” 

对于好友的谐谑口气，凌熙不以为然，她下床起身穿上白袍，“她这次是瞒着家里人来的，实在是任性，你不在的这一周我每天都提心吊胆的，生怕大小姐出什么意外，不知道怎么和别人交代。”  
不是吧，就算是应付最棘手的唐大少，她凌医生也一直是轻轻松松游刃有余的啊，蔚川摸着下巴，不解地问道，“你害怕和谁交代，Terrence？这就稀奇了，我记得他在你面前，也不敢造次。”  
“湘湘已经长大了，不再是小孩子了。”凌熙穿好衣服，定定地望着好友，正色答道，“她会爱人，也被人所深爱着，她如果出什么意外，我自问，无法和那个人交代。” 

说这句话时她眼中的意味重若千钧，蔚川和凌熙对视良久后，望着对方凌乱的发丝和苍白的脸色，他只是轻叹一声，“你与其操心别人，不如……”  
他话音未落，只听门外有人敲门，便就此打住，顺便走过去开门。  
门外站着两个人，大手牵小手，是司机Sola和他的女儿Mani，“怎么了？”凌熙开口问道。  
小姑娘在父亲严厉的目光下，举起双手，小心翼翼地把手中的东西递给了蔚川，蔚川接过一看，发现是一个精致的香水瓶子，“Jade，送我的。”Mani软软说道。 

想来是当地人觉得礼物太贵重了，才会不安地来征询他们的意见吧，蔚川弯腰，微微一笑，想要把东西还给小姑娘，“送你的，就是你的。”  
说完，生怕小姑娘不会用，蔚医生还善解人意地打开了盖子，朝着半空中轻轻一喷。  
瞬间，一缕清浅幽微的香气，在值班室里弥漫开来。留香很久，直到父女二人连番道谢离开后，空气中还弥漫着淡淡的香气。 

“嗨，别说，这香水还挺好闻的，下次问问Jade是什么牌子的，明年我送人的生日礼物就有着落了。” 养和医院最受女医生和护士们欢迎的蔚川医生啧啧赞叹，回头，却看到好友脸上怅然若失的表情，不禁皱眉，“怎么了，Susie？”  
橙花，佛手柑，凌熙努力辨认空气中余存的味道，这个气味，还真是像极了，如果她的嗅觉没有骗她，方怀湘送Mani的这瓶香水的前中后调，都和当年的那瓶“蝴蝶迷梦”，相差无几。  
方心艾车祸去世后，周序从此都只用和初恋共同调配的定情香水，再也不换，直到自杀前，亲自动手销毁了配方，让曾经的定情之物彻底成为绝版。

在周序自杀后，方怀湘一度发了疯似的联系各大品牌的调香师，想复刻还原出一模一样的香气，最终却也以失败告终。  
本以为会永远镌刻在时光记忆里的香气，那些生命中念念不忘耿耿于怀的东西，居然也等到了释然放手的一天。  
蝴蝶飞远，迷梦苏醒，从此，只有握在手心的真切幸福。 白袍女医生的眼底终于露出了欣悦的笑意，“没事，这次没见到湘湘，我想你也不必太遗憾，下次和我一起去参加她的婚礼就是了。”  
婚礼？她不是最讨厌去人多的聚会的么，谁有那么大的面子请得动凌医生去参加婚礼，蔚川不置可否的刚想反驳，随即听出对方话里有话，险些失声叫了出来，“她的婚礼？Jade？我没听错吧。”  
不是，他不过才下乡巡诊一周，在暹粒与世隔绝了不到一年，怎么就感觉要变天了，“现在是白天哎Susie，你都在说什么梦话？” 

口口声声说着好友白日发梦的蔚川，半是难以置信，半是心情复杂。  
方怀湘能放下周序和别人结婚的离奇程度，由他听来，就好比说此刻站在他眼前的这个人，有一天也能拔掉心头荒芜丛生的风信子，播撒下别的种子，等待下一季的花开。  
那么的荒诞，不可思议，却又美好得宛如永坠长夜的一场梦，梦一般的甜美，让人不受控制的沉沦其间，无法自拔。  
亦或者，一切都只是他白昼清醒时的迷离幻觉，稍纵即逝。


	4. 屠龙少年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2018.6，"镇魂"播出，千山万重】

View A  
夏至上海，一年中最绚烂的时节，蝉鸣，公车，日光，树影下穿着白衬衫的少年，青涩无果的甜酸爱恋，可以构成任何一本青春漫画里的心动场景。  
不仅跃然纸上，也实实在在地出现在了唐念琛的眼前。  
他出差多时，返回上海的私宅，刚一走进家门，就看到白衣少年瘫倒在玻璃露台里的懒人沙发上，阳光在他头顶投下细密的碎影，融金璀璨。  
太阳那么猛，也不怕被晒黑了，他在心里嘀咕了一句，便出声喊道，“喂，不是说让你晚上再来的么，现在才三点哎！这么早，来我家睡午觉？” 

谭千越在半梦半醒中被叫醒，左手还紧握着手机，“你吓我一跳，”他直起身子挠了挠头，“Lucy一个小时前打电话给我，说记得有一个牙雕的摆件放在你上海的家里，让我来看看还在不在，她说要拿去当礼物给人送行。”  
“Lucy？”唐念琛听到这个名字愣了片刻后，才反应过来对方叫的是自家小妹，“她，你说湘湘，一个小时前打电话给你？”  
Lucy是方怀湘在刘子期手下当匿名编剧时随便瞎取的笔名，谭千越也许是被编剧大人折腾久了，在得知她的真实身份后也没改口，依然老老实实地喊着原有的称呼，“是啊，我还顺便完成了导演的任务，让我问问你妹妹打不打算出山写新的电影剧本呢。”  
然后呢，出乎意料地，电话那头，对方还真的不紧不慢地给他讲了一个英雄少年千山万水去屠杀恶龙的童话冒险故事，听得他一头雾水，还没头没尾，没说到结尾就挂了电话，吊起了十足的胃口，打算改天等导演问起时好好交流一下。  
不过话说回来，如果真的要拍，依刘子期那不走寻常路的一贯个性，说不定主角不是少年，也不是等待拯救的献祭少女，而是那条恶龙吧。 

漫无边际地遐想着，临了谭千越没忘记多一句嘴，“你说，Lucy既然是你的妹妹，我现在是不是也该叫她湘湘？”  
他不加这一句也就罢了，下一秒大少爷忍不住挥手嫌弃，“湘湘是你叫的吗？”  
“那我叫什么，Jade？方小姐？”谭千越嘟了嘟嘴，三十岁的大男人还在装可爱，让旁人没眼看。  
“她已经结婚了，现在，你叫她一声程太。”唐念琛的眼中划过一丝浅淡的冷意，“她或许会比较开心。”  
程太，是啊，他差点忘记编剧大人已经嫁人名花有主了，明明今年春末才千里迢迢去江之岛参加了人家的婚礼，哪里想到婚礼后的这两个月里发生了太多事，谭千越居然完全忽略了这个现实。  
对了，怪不得他刚才打电话时总感觉漏掉了什么重要的事没说，唐念琛一提他终于想起来了，“对了，我忘了问她了，你呢，你有上网看么，昨天晚上程祐一经纪公司那一波骚操作是怎么回事？” 

因为新剧大爆，最近一周在网络上热度飙升的程祐一，现在还在上海每天早出晚归地和陈亦璇拍戏，结果就在昨天下午，他的经纪公司突然先斩后奏，炒掉了跟随他多年的团队全体工作人员，不仅公开发表声明，还大张旗鼓的at了所有电视台和主流媒体，当然，最后也没忘记at本人。经济公司这个杀鸡取卵式的神奇声明一发，全网上下，无论是粉丝还是正义路人们都为程祐一的遭遇打抱不平，辛苦耕耘十年，才红了不过短短九天就要被公司吸血，真是老天不长眼，哭得撕心裂肺真情实感。  
“是么，那处理好了吗？”谭千越说得绘声绘色，可大少爷脸色丝毫未变，只是不咸不淡地问了一句。  
“不知道哎，不过昨天晚上程老师在个人账号上发了声明，表态会和个人团队并肩前行，还是安抚了不少人的。” 

那条声明不过寥寥数字，就在一分钟内转评破万热度惊人，底下留言的画风也是惊人的一致，从哭天抹泪转为哭天抹泪的同时表示要生死相随，看得谭千越自己都结结实实地感动了一把，想着明明是同期科班毕业的演员，程祐一这一路走过来实在是艰难坎坷，和人家相比，一出道就得到大导演提携赏识的自己实在是轻松又幸运。  
慢着，昨天的这场风波里，外人的心绪都能如此轻易被牵动，更不要说身为程祐一的家人了，事态发展急转直下，连置身事外的吃瓜群众如他都不能完全保持冷静理性，对抢走自家妹妹的人人有天然敌意的大少爷对此反应冷淡也就罢了，可为什么身为程祐一太太的方怀湘，也八风不动，还有心情吩咐自己找什么破摆件啊，谭千越的眼神中流露出些许的疑惑，不自觉地看向唐念琛，“刚才听Lucy的口气，事情应该已经解决了吧，这么迅速，是你出的手？”  
好友反应迟钝，还总是喜欢乱开脑洞，唐念琛气急反笑，伸手打断了对方的猜测，“不是我。”他斩钉截铁地说道，随后却突然语气一低，仿佛从胸腔里溢出一丝长久的叹息，“不轻易插手别人的事业，在这点上我早就该向Susie学习。”  
好在，在这一点上，他虽然领悟得太迟，可在某个人自杀离世后，他也总算和妹妹心照不宣地达成了一定的默契。 

也许是被触及到了已逝故人的遗憾之悲，唐念琛的感慨刹那间如潮水般涌上心头，一时间竟也忘记了在好友面前对某个名字缄口不言，果不其然，听到那个名字后，谭千越神色一黯，深呼吸几次，强行抑制住开口询问的冲动。  
方怀湘拿牙雕帆船要去践行的人，就是凌熙吧，还真是一去不回头，走得干脆利落，连虚假的期望都不留给别人。前尘如烟散去，从此之后，无论他留在原地等待多少年，那个人也不会再回头了。这一刻，方才还觉得自己比程祐一幸运的人，瞬间推翻了此前的念头，同样是在时间的荒原上经历了十年漫长又无望的等待，可没有如愿以偿的人，却好像只剩下了自己一个。  
“不是你出手，那应该也有别的高人吧，或者，还在解决中？”反正人家的背后有唐家两兄妹在，再不插手，也总归是吃不了什么亏的，自己也别多管闲事了，谭千越眨眨眼睛，准备换话题，“不管了，那我们等会儿吃……”  
“其实谜底，我想湘湘刚才已经告诉你了。”唐念琛突然开口，直直地盯着谭千越，看得他一头雾水，“啊？她和我说了什么？”白衣老少年抬头盯着天花板发呆，努力地回想编剧大人说的每一个字，除了吩咐他拿牙雕摆件说要送人，就是给他讲了一个没头没尾的童话故事。  
“她刚才和你说的，不是她新构思的剧本，而是一个来自缅甸的古老传说。” 

传说，村子前的大山里，有一头黑甲恶龙，过路商人、外出村民一个不小心就会惨死深山。外面的人进不来，里面的人出不去，年年还会俘虏无辜的少女献祭。  
每隔三年，村民会选出最强健有力的少年拿着最锐利的宝剑上山屠龙，可是百年间竟没有一个人回来过。  
这年轮到一个少年。少年在山洞前大喊引龙出洞，果然是黑色的鳞甲会喷火的恶龙。连番恶斗以后，勇敢的少年用利剑刺穿了鳞甲，哑了恶龙的火炮，取了恶龙的首级。  
“可那个少年，却还是没有回来。”电话那头，女子的声音如碎玉浮冰，醒人心神，却无端地透着幽微的凉意。 

“所以，那个少年最后去哪里了？他不是已经屠杀恶龙了么，难道山洞里面还有埋伏？”打游戏打得走火入魔的老少年说到结局处，竟也开始认认真真地分析起来。  
早知道，还是要让他多读点书的，唐念琛无奈地摇了摇头，把故事补充完整。  
“恶龙死后，少年看见洞底处无尽的金银财宝，不觉心中一动，黑色的鳞甲逐渐在少年的皮肤上显现出来。等到三年后，又一少年持剑上山……”  
生生死死，无限循环，最后，也不知是少年屠杀了恶龙，还是被恶龙完完全全地吞噬。  
“这个传说，对应的是尼采的一句箴言，”在哲学上造诣颇深的唐大少爷，引经据典自然不在话下，“与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久，深渊将回以凝视。”  
这句耳熟能详的话从他口中说出，颇有点少年儿女江湖老的苍凉意味。 

“什么，什么意思，这和昨天晚上的事情，又有什么关系……”谭千越磕磕巴巴地问道，他虽然不爱读书，被前女友Maria嘲笑脑子空空，可他也不是真的脑子不灵光，等琢磨过来忍不住激动地跳了起来，“你不会觉得，这件事从头到尾，都是程老师一手策划的吧？”  
为了什么，虐粉固粉？  
他跳到一半就被对方嫌弃的按下，“好好说话。”  
“不是，怎么可以说是屠龙少年终成恶龙呢，这件事就算和程老师有关，也是他团队的营销手段啊，和他本人有什么关系？”才明了兄妹二人言下之意的老少年此时此刻满脸写满了难以置信，虽然交情不深，但他对程祐一的人品极有自信，是以此刻也不吝啬，信誓旦旦地替他保证着。 

“是啊，与他无关……”唐念琛轻轻一笑，“营销自炒而已，即使是你，苏恬，或者放在别人身上都是见怪不怪的事，唯独不可能发生在程祐一的身上。”  
之前即使再不温不火，也无碍外界对那个清雅如鹤低调自守的男人抱持着无声又强大的信念，坚信他饮冰十年，初心不改，坚信即使有任何的营销炒作也是团队授意，与他本人无关，不管外界纷纷扰扰，他只顾专心拍戏，实现自己的梦想。  
程祐一用了十年的时间，不仅兑现了当年在江之岛上和少女的约定，成为一个真正的演员，也独善其身，将自己和娱乐圈其他浮躁纷杂的人事切割清楚，绝不同流合污。  
这么困难的一件事，他不仅做到了，而且做得很好，时至今日，连谙熟种种套路的圈内人如谭千越，也会在外人质疑时自发地为他发声叫屈。 

“反正我是不会相信的，别人怀疑也就算了，Lucy她，她怎么会，她难道还不相信自己的丈夫么？”就算被嘲死鸭子嘴硬，谭千越也坚持不松口，为程祐一打抱不平。  
“她不是不相信，只是一条路走到了终点，她都没有试着去了解过那个人而已。”  
不知道是不是周序的前车之鉴太过惨烈，无论是妹妹毅然放弃继承权，还是选择和名不见经传的小演员结婚，从头到尾，唐大少爷都未对她的决定干涉过分毫，不仅乐见其成，还一掷千金买下江之岛两人初见时的旅社，在海边放上一夜的烟火，风风光光地把心爱的妹妹嫁了出去。  
直到在得知婚后妹妹也决定继续留在纽约工作。和丈夫两地分居时，唐念琛才久违地皱起了眉头，“我知道，程祐一专心拍戏，一年到头可能都在剧组，你们的婚姻关系又暂时不会公开，听上去，你留在国内还是国外一点区别也没有。当初你要和谁结婚我不干涉，只是，你既然已经迈出了这一步，就要对自己的决定负责。”  
“你是担心我不在祐一身边，他会……”  
“不，我担心的是你。”唐大少断然打断了妹妹的话，十年一诺，他从不怀疑程祐一的感情和决心，却很怀疑妹妹应下这桩承诺的心态，自我满足？继续不求回报只求能远远守护？所以才会连走近他的生活都犹豫踌躇。

如果连守望十年的少年变成什么样子，是否和记忆中始终如一都不敢去了解，又何谈信任与否？“如果这件事与程祐一无关，我替湘湘感到庆幸，可如果从头到尾都由程祐一主导，那么我也替她感到庆幸。”  
前者，是为少年纯白如故，后者，是为这个世界上终于有一个人出现，有决心有能力代替他守护他最心爱的珍宝而欣慰。 一念及此，唐大少爷的脸上终于浮现出细微的笑意，“信任也好怀疑也好，我想她已经选择迈出了第一步，这就足够了。”  
十年美梦，迷障难破，说起来，把自己长久地困在精心编织的幻象里不愿意堪破的人，又何止他的宝贝妹妹一个，不过好在，根据他最新收到的消息，眼前的人也已经做出了选择。唐念琛把目光落在好友的身上，让人猝不及防地转移了话题，“前两天你和齐遥同游台湾被拍的照片，是你主动授意挂到热搜上的吧？你不要告诉我，是好事将近，或者是为了新片炒作，你费了老大劲，还是为了Susie吧。”  
凌熙移居加拿大已成定局，离港在即，在这个关键的时刻谭千越放出和别的女星恋情半公开的实锤，不得不说，也算是送给梦中之人的最后一颗定心丸。相比于自家小妹不肯放手的执念，某些人，殊途同归，倒也是一样的情深动人。 

“屠龙少年终成恶龙，凝视深渊之眼被深渊同化，呵，可那又怎么样，我不知道Lucy是怎么想的，可换做是我，根本不会在意。”再度从好友口中听到了那个深埋心底的名字，白衣老少年嘴上重复着金句箴言，说到最后最后不过轻嗤一声，“我等了十年的人，无论她变成什么样子，恶龙深渊，千山万重，我都随她一同前行就是了。”  
只不过，Lucy还有选择并肩同行的机会，而他，是不会再有了。他最后唯一能做的，不过是把过去珍贵的少年记忆在心底妥帖珍藏，不再说一个字，一心一意，只想送梦中之人去平静安宁的所在。  
前路遥遥，祝她一帆风顺。 

View B 

同城的另一端，临江的餐厅，华灯初上。  
“对不起，我来晚了，方，方小姐？”邓云匆匆赶到时，此前虽素未谋面，她还是一眼就从人群中找到了和自己有约之人。  
对于远在天边如今近在眼前的方小姐，即使身为跟随了程祐一多年的经纪人，邓云对此也是了解无几，说来惭愧，她不知对方的姓名来历，只知道有那么一个人存在，让自家艺人似乎等了很多很多年，所以一等到机会就迫不及待地求婚，想把人牢牢绑住。  
三个月前，上一部戏刚拍完，距离下一部戏进组只有一个月的功夫，他还是请假不声不响跑到国外结婚，完全将隐婚对事业的隐患抛之脑后。他原本就对个人隐私保护得极好，又和恋人常年分隔两地，所以他不说，公司上下还真的是没人知道那位的存在。不过如今看来，这样也好，省得隐婚的事被公司拿去做把柄，关键时候再来个同归于尽。

两人打过招呼后，邓云落座，点了一杯咖啡，点完后才注意到面前的桌子上空空荡荡，只放了一杯杏仁茶，可直到凉透了，对方也没喝上一口，这个不经意的发现让她的心里不由忐忑，“祐一他刚刚拍完戏，现在在房间准备微博粉丝破五百万的福利，我带你过去见他？”  
虽然工作能力饱受粉丝诟病，可不管怎样她也算是在圈中资历不浅的老人了，但这话刚说完就觉得自己宛如智障，如果对方千里迢迢从国外突然飞回来只是为了见自己的丈夫一面，早就第一时间去见了，还轮得着让自己这个经纪人带路？  
怀着这样不明所以又忐忑不安的心情，不知不觉间邓云竟然和对方闲聊了一杯咖啡的时间，从头到尾，这位传说中的方小姐，竟然一句都没有问及昨天的团队风波，没有一句关切，也全无兴师问罪之意，对于对方的这个态度，邓云也摸不着头脑，她想了想，佯装看手表的动作，还是硬着头皮又问了一遍，“我看时间差不多了，方小姐你要不要去房间找他？” 

将经纪人全程的坐立不安收入眼中，方怀湘心知对方将自己的沉默寡言误会成了兴师问罪的不满，原来不说话这么有用啊，难怪平日里大家都很畏惧凌医生。  
她此番从纽约回国，并不是突然定下的行程，除了按照哥哥的意思面试新的工作外，也顺便为凌熙践行，而来上海探班，也是她此前计划的最后一站，只不过，所有事情都凑巧撞在了一起，当她昨天还在香港时，就提前在网上看到了程祐一经纪公司团队风波的闹剧。  
全程不到六个小时，行云流水，走向完美，堪称是教科书般的虐粉演绎，连不涉及娱乐圈中事，只是凑巧陪她旁观的凌熙都笑言，不知是哪位高人的手笔，估计连一向自诩为圈中第一王牌经纪人的Derrick都筹划不出这么好的效果。  
也无它吧，不过是天时，地利，人和。 

方小姐欣然起身，邓云见状松了口气，谁知下一秒就听对方说道，“云姐你不带我一起去么，不是说有私生跟到了酒店，万一被拍到怎么办？”  
女子蓦地停下脚步，转身回望，“我还听说今天，有五辆车跟着你们，差点出了交通事故。”  
“毕竟最近新剧热播，在网上的热度很高，有很多人喜欢祐一的角色，所以才做出了些不理智的行为，方小姐你放心，我们会好好处理的，不会影响他拍戏，”邓云飞快答道，最后抬头接住了方怀湘若有所思的目光，也是到了这一刻，她才堪堪回过神来，“现在有那么多人喜欢祐一，身为他最亲近的人，难道你不为他感到高兴吗？”  
两个女人目光相接，无声对话，片刻后，方怀湘轻笑着点了点头，“当然，如果这是他一直以来的夙愿。” 

有热度，红起来，才会有计划接更好的剧本，演更好的戏，连凌熙一个圈外人都懂的准则，她身为刘子期的御用编剧，又怎么会不知道，更何况，眼下这波舆论，是在她和哥哥都不横加插手后，他事业发展的最好机会。  
昨夜，在凌熙位于歌赋山道的私宅内，看到漫天的风波随着丈夫雷厉风行的声明告一段落后，方怀湘没有作出任何评价，只是抱了一瓶红酒，和好友双双躺在花园草坪的吊床上，看着漫天星河压清梦。  
“Susie，Derrick是圈内最厉害的经纪人之一，他的能力毋庸置疑，不过，你有没有后悔过，把他介绍给苏恬？”  
去年苏恬前脚因为新剧品质不佳而口碑滑坡，后脚又因为强凹时尚路线而被举世狂嘲，一桩桩一件件，Derrick都可以说是“居功至伟”。  
对于她的问题，凌熙不动声色，嘴角上扬，“有啊，还记得去年中秋节我在机场偶遇你的那一次么，那段时间，大概是我最后悔让Derrick出任苏恬经纪人的时候了。” 

人心都是矛盾，既希望所牵挂之人大红大紫前程无量，又希望对方能始终保持初心，什么都不在意，只做一个好的演员，“我曾以为可以两全的，不过，现在也没有太糟不是？"  
人生不会永远都是顶峰，至少目前苏恬只要不出什么像孙若那样的大岔子，总还是可以安安稳稳地继续走下去。"而且，Derrick教会过我一个道理，每个人都是一座孤岛，再设身处地地为她着想，我也不是她，如果眼下的一切是她想要的，除了送她去她想要的高处，也没别的更好的选择。"  
只要她们之间的情谊不改，剩下的一切就都不必吹毛求疵，感情原本就是让人失去理智和原则的东西。说到此处，凌熙笑意更深，“连我们正义的化身徐珊禾大律师，当年都选择隐瞒真相包庇了你哥哥，我等皆是芸芸众生，也无法成为圣人。”  
说完她就从吊床上坐起来，转身看向面色依旧茫然若失的世交妹妹，不免摆出语重心长的姿态，“不过在失去理智之前，如果我是你，我会先去把事实真相了解清楚，而不是躲在这里无端的猜测。” 

“我，我也不知道为什么，我其实……”方怀湘轻语呢喃，“我是他的妻子，他如果知道我怀疑他，会不会难过……”  
良宵将尽，一夜长谈后凌熙才惊讶地发现，方怀湘此刻复杂难言的心绪，她居然也大都可以感同身受，如果真的那么容易就可以问出口的话，徐大律师也不会坚守秘密那么多年一字不提，而她也不会只能向Derrick兴师问罪，却无法直接问苏恬要一个承诺。  
闭眼思忖片刻后，凌熙伸手拿起放在一旁的手机，“我看看，嗯，之前说程祐一在上海拍戏，我帮你订最早的一班飞机去上海，别的不说，至少先回到他的身边吧，我觉得Terrence在这一点上给你的建议还是很靠谱的。”  
靠谱到，不愧是心头所爱终成镜花水月的过来人。 

夙愿，这两个字在邓云的舌尖打滚了两周后还是咽回到了心底，自家艺人的感情事，从来也不在她的管辖范围之内，把人带到房间门口，她把房卡递给对方后就转身离开，只留下方怀湘独自握住手心的卡片，久久驻足。  
“屠龙的少年虽化为恶龙，可他始终还是为了拯救他的公主才有此一难，我的一生中，如果能遇到这样一个为我出生入死之人，管他是恶龙还是少年，我都会牢牢握住他的手，绝不分离。”  
订完机票后，凌熙亲自开车送她去机场，告别前在她的耳边最后说道，“Terrence也不会希望你重蹈他和徐珊禾的覆辙。”  
好友的话此刻在心中怦然作响，方怀湘鼓起勇气，拿起了房卡，按下把手，悄然走进了房间。 

房间里是意料之中的凌乱无序，和留给外界的固有印象不同，在深入接触一段时间后她才发现程祐一并不是看上去那样一丝不苟有洁癖的人。不过出乎意料的是，偌大的房间内空空荡荡，走了一圈，都没有看到一个人影。  
她正疑惑时，突然不知从哪个角落，传来了一阵悠扬的乐音，是吉他声，是他在弹吉他么？说起来，上次视讯时她好像确实留意到他的手边放着一把吉他，不过他全程没提，她也没有多问。 原来是为了给粉丝录制福利才学的吉他么？难怪一个个的都对他死心塌地，女子无奈地笑了一笑，好奇心驱使她停下了脚步，驻足倾听。  
不仅仅是弹奏吉他这么简单，下一秒，清朗温柔的男声就在房间内回荡开来，声音很轻，她听得很认真。  
“又回到沉默的午夜  
凌晨的集市人不多  
小孩在门前唱着歌  
阳光它照暖了溪河  
柳絮乘着大风吹  
树荫下的人相随” 

好不容易录完简单的一小段民谣发上微博后，程祐一来不及看底下的评论，就从衣帽间中挣扎着走了出来，不出来也罢，一见天日后被眼前闪现的人影结结实实地吓了一跳。  
“湘，湘湘，你，你怎么在这里？”  
短暂的婚礼蜜月之后他们各自忙于工作，已经有整整两个月没有见面了，原本是计划等杀青后就去海岛度假的，他还给她准备了一个惊喜，谁知道先收获惊喜的人是自己。  
夜夜魂梦相同的人此刻真真切切的站在他的面前，斜倚在衣柜前，表情认真地望着他，“你刚才最后，刻意不唱的那两句歌词是什么？”  
她可不是他的粉丝，只当男神忘词了，随便冲着镜头笑一笑就可以蒙混过关。 

程祐一显然被问住了，他低头，一时竟不敢抬头看妻子的眼神，片刻后才慢吞吞地回答道，“沉默的人从此刻快乐起来，脱掉寒冬的傀儡。”  
还真是，字是心声，歌为心曲，他故意漏掉最后的两句歌词没唱，不过也是不想在爱他的人面前暴露了自己当下真正的心情。  
而在听到他的回答的同时，不，或者在她选择走进这个房间的那一刻起，方怀湘就放弃了心里杂草丛生的所有揣测，忽如一夜春风解冻冰封的湖面，她笑着上前环住丈夫的脖子，明知故问道，“那你现在见到我，能不能快乐起来？”  
“当然了，”程祐一轻轻地将妻子拥入怀中，放下手边的吉他，“不过怎么办，这首歌本来想当面唱给你听的，我练了很久了，结果，哎……”  
就像是精心准备很久的礼物，被无意间提前拆封，对于程祐一来说，这样的心情，可以说是被公司卖了还要让他郁闷。 

不过对此，方怀湘却是无法感同身受的，她甚至忍不住幸灾乐祸起来，“怎么突然想到要唱歌给我听的？这首不行换一首就好啦，不会程老师你只会这一首歌吧？”她低低的笑着，笑得欢畅活泼，程祐一没有反驳，只是在她看不见的角度，抿起嘴唇，深深地注视着他生命中唯一的珍宝。  
他的确可以弹唱很多首民谣，可却唯独只有这一首才适合向她告白。  
第一次听到这首歌时，还是很多年前的异国他乡，他一个人坐在江之岛的神社前，在手机里随便放起一首歌，听歌手低吟浅唱，不徐不疾，完美复刻出自己年少时的暗恋心绪。  
其后的年年岁岁，只要听到这首歌，他都仿佛回到了他们初遇的时候，钟声敲响日落，柏油马路越过山坡，晴朗蓝天下，少女昂头的笑脸。 

“我忧郁的白衬衫  
青春口袋里面的第一只香烟  
情窦初开的我  
从不敢和你说”  
爱很简单。


	5. 凝视深渊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2015 "新边城浪子"剧组，2018.6】

1  
盛夏，甘肃沙漠。  
40度的高温天，日头像火炉一样从头顶毒透了似地往下照，拍摄现场好几台鼓风机四面八方加大马力地呼呼吹着，不仅扬起了剑客大侠们的衣袂如风，也将滚烫的黄沙直扑向人脸，稍不注意，盒饭里进了沙子也就算了，眼角进了可是更要命。  
赵风淮默默吐了口沙子炒饭，他自诩不是养尊处优的娇气人，走南闯北这么年见过无数大场面，也不是头一回在沙漠中拍武侠剧了，可片场条件的恶劣程度好像每次都能突破他接受的下限。  
唉，分管女主和女二感情线的两个编剧都快打起来了，他能不能提个建议干脆把剧本再改一改，真的好想能早日平定大漠收复江南啊....... 

草草将午饭解决完毕后，赵风淮起身活动筋骨，下午有一场他的重头打戏，他揣着剧本，本想找武术指导对一下戏，谁知没走几步，就看到前方的躺椅上默默坐着一个人。  
红黑劲装勾勒出清瘦的腰身，看上去不堪盈盈一握，束发高马尾的美少年，肤色苍白如雪，气质清冷如玉，不知道是不是太入戏的缘故，虽然身侧不时有工作人员忙碌，可程祐一浑身上下都散发着一股子生人不可近的气势，仿佛自成结界一般，就留着他独自一人默默地低头吃着盒饭。  
不过，赵风淮走近一看，才发现美少年好像还吃得挺委屈的，嘴唇干裂，眼角泛红，看着快要哭出来了是怎么回事？ 

“Hi，祐一。”赵风淮从善如流地打了个招呼，换来对方不明所以地抬头一望。  
虽然作为男三号的他在剧组和程祐一的对手戏份不少，可无奈对方除了在戏里是寡言剑客，戏外也保持人设，话说得极少，赵风淮自问已经是个够言简意赅的人了，可头一回碰上比他话还少的工作同事，不免有点不习惯。同样是在沙漠里艰难求生，此刻他突然有些怀念起热情耿直的崔澜姐姐。  
“盒饭挺难吃的吧，”赵风淮轻咳一声，决定先找一个话题入手，“我最高记录，一盒饭里能吃出半盒沙子。”  
话音刚落，美少年万年不变的冰山脸上就绽放出了一个堪称灿烂的笑容，切切实实地晃了一下赵风淮的眼睛，只见对方放下筷子，配合着他叹了口气，“嗯，而且一点味道都没有，我这两天都吃不下饭。”  
“吃不下饭，那怎么能行？” 

顺着剧组盒饭这个话题，两人继续聊了下去，赵风淮搬了把椅子坐在美少年的身边，一边听一边发出诧异的问询，“你吃不下饭，是菜色不对胃口，还是每天体力消耗太累了？不过这样下去怎么行呢，我们可还有一个月的戏要拍呢，你要不要和场务反应一下，让他们找人给你开个小灶？“  
赵风淮认真地提着在他看来十分可行的建议，开小灶这种事也不算什么特殊待遇，程祐一毕竟是整部剧的男主角和灵魂人物，戏份最重不说，这部剧还是对方的经纪公司投拍的，公司虽然不大，经费也有限，可合理照顾一下自家一哥的口味应该也没什么不能办的。  
赵风淮的建议刚提了个头，却只见对方无奈地摇了摇头，”我和我的经纪人说了，她不同意，让我忍忍，饭还是要吃的。“  
饿狠了，自然也是会吃的，不过也太不近人情了吧，不知是严苛，还是看自家的艺人太过听话，赵风淮默默地望着说话间又举起筷子努力埋头吃饭的美少年，话在嘴里绕了半圈，终究还是没有继续劝下去。 

虽然外景条件艰苦，可剧组上下踏实肯干，做事认真，于是进度不错，一个月后在西北沙漠的取景部分就顺利杀青了，一想到接下来就可以回江南策马赏秋，不仅是赵风淮，片场的每个人都可以说是如释重负地松了一口气。  
杀青的当天傍晚，在拍完最后一个镜头后，随着导演一声喊cut，男主角被工作人员搀扶着从绞刑架上扶了下来。  
在取景器前抱剑围观的赵风淮，看着对面的人一瘸一拐的朝自己走过来，无论是剧本还是原著中，男主角都是个地地道道的瘸子，这一缺陷也为角色本身画上了浓墨重彩的悲剧宿命。可收工后的程祐一也这样走路，倒不是他入戏太深人戏不分，而是之前这个傻孩子为了演得逼真，特意往自己的靴子里放了一块石子，结果时间一长，再小的石头也将他的脚后跟磨出了血泡。  
不仅如此，连那日被赵风淮误解的发红的眼角，也是因为沙砾吹进眼中导致眼睛发炎的缘故，程祐一本该第一时间就去医院救治，可他同样还是为了还原人物的纠结个性而擅作主张地保留了这个特质。  
还有那干裂的嘴唇，亲身深陷入高温的黄沙中...... 他为了这部戏做出的努力，一点一滴，难以枚举。白衣剑客静静地注视着眼前的黑衣美少年，不禁再度在心底叹了口气。 

“你这样付出，真的值得吗？”徘徊在赵风淮心底的小小腹诽，经过一个月的积累，在离开沙漠前的最后一天，终于被他装作不经意地问出了口。  
长河落日，他们并肩坐在一个沙丘上，随着日色的西斜，一望无垠的黄沙已经失去了正午的温度，变得没有那么滚烫，可传导出的那分灼热还是悄然熨帖进他们的心底。  
听到这声感慨的男主角本人依旧向同事投来不明所以的眼神，近距离看，赵风淮才发现美少年的睫毛很长，扑闪扑闪地，衬得他的眼神显得格外的无辜，看的人心里痒痒的。 

“为什么要这么问？尽全力去诠释好手中的每一个角色，难道不是一个演员应该做的事情吗？”  
“话是这样说没错，可是，”望着不远处忙碌收拾摄影器材的人群，再想到剧本后期那糟糕错杂、逻辑不能自恰的感情线，赵风淮略微踌躇了片刻，想了想还是把话挑明了几分，“在这个圈里混，有时候也并不是那么简单的事。”  
眼前的这个剧组和赵风淮过去呆过的无数剧组相比并没有什么不同，唯一给他留下深刻印象的不过就是上下一心踏实肯干的工作作风，除了那两个整日里上蹿下跳争执不下，恨不得打上一架的女编剧外，其他的种种总让他疑心梦回到了自己刚出道的时候。在被名利纷扰污染的演艺圈里，无论是这家制作公司，还是公司旗下的艺人，都无疑是其中一股罕见的清流。  
可也许就是因为如此，反倒让赵风淮的心头生出几分的不忍。  
他转头看向身边的人，认真说道，“祐一，你很优秀，也还年轻，你值得更好的东西。”  
无论是更好的剧本角色合作团队，还是可期的未来。 

“你觉得Carrie姐怎么样？”面对赵风淮话里行间的若有所指，对方没有急着回答他的哑谜，反而出乎意料地抬手往下指了指人群中的某道倩影。  
程祐一口中的Carrie是和他同公司的女演员，漂亮热情，可惜星运平平，不过只比程祐一大了三岁，在剧中却已经饰演起他的母亲，女演员的花期短暂命运残酷可见一般。对此，捉不住对方心思的赵风淮只能挠挠头，干巴巴地回了一句，“很好啊，怎么了？”  
他是可怜哥们单身，想做个媒？ 

“Carrie姐是加拿大回来的华裔，她可厉害了呢，不仅是选美冠军，大学时候主修的还是生物学。”程祐一飞快说出一个金光闪闪的英文校名，力证他的同事不仅是白富美，还是妥妥的学霸，想来就算不当演员，换个圈子也能混得极好，”站在她旁边的是戴诚，我们都叫他大诚子。“他依次指着同事向对方介绍，戴诚就是他们这部剧的男二号，Carrie剧中的另一个儿子。  
戴诚又怎么了，难道他也是个隐形的高富帅加学霸？再算上眼前的这位，难怪这家公司可以保持本世纪初与世无争埋头苦干的清奇画风一万年不变，感情底下签约的艺人都是热爱演戏不差钱的主？赵风淮默默吐槽。

”大诚子他，做事又勤奋又认真，虽然公司给他的资源一直都不算太好，可我也从来没见过他抱怨过，我们以前收入不多的时候，公司也不配车，每次收工下班他还要坐公交回家。这两年情况稍微好一点了，可他好像还经常这么做。“  
”大家不管出身如何，有什么过去，现在都在一起努力，认真拍戏。和他们相比，我已经算很幸运了。”  
他虽是科班出身，又承名师教导，混到如今不上不下的地步固然惹人唏嘘，可无论是身边的同事，还是因为权色交易的丑闻早早退圈悄无声息的同班同学，和他们相比，程祐一觉得自己实在是没有什么可抱怨的。  
话题绕了一大圈，到最后程祐一才回归正题，”所以风淮，没有什么值得不值得的，对于我现在的状态，我已经很感恩了。“ 

说来说去无非是一句话，君子有所为有所不为。对于眼前这位听起来知足常乐的小朋友，赵风淮知道多说无益，”可是祐一，你心里难道没有什么想实现的愿望吗？”  
作为一个演员，也不一定说要有多大红大紫光芒四射，可是程祐一既然这么喜欢演戏，难道就不想和好的导演合作，演好的剧本，又或者被更多人所熟知，让他们看到他的付出？  
这一点点微不足道的欲念，和人性的美丑无关，不过是每一个演员心中都会期许的东西。 

赵风淮自觉真情实感的质问却只换来了美少年一瞬间的恍惚，”有的，“程祐一仰望着西北秋日晴朗的天空，口中喃喃答道，”我答应过一个人，要成为一名真正的演员。“  
而成为一名真正的演员，与其期待着有朝一日能名垂电影史写入教科书这种虚无缥缈的事，他要做的不过是认真努力地对待每一个他接下的角色，不管结果如何，都可以说是无憾。  
即使，也不能说是完全没有遗憾......  
赵风淮并不是第一个这样问他的人，如果可以，他当然也渴望拥有那些人话语里为他尽情描绘的一切璀璨。自家公司对于演员发展的限制，不用别人提醒，他的心里都一清二楚。可公司在他大三的时候就签下了他，愿意捧他，至少他从大学到现在，都不缺戏拍，虽然那些戏制作粗糙剧情雷人，可他在其中也得到了充足的锻炼，这么多年来自问都没有虚掷时光，业务能力一直在肉眼可见的进步。  
虽然他也不确定，长此以往，离他心里的那个目标到底还会有多么遥远的距离。 

”想当好的演员并没有什么问题，“对于小朋友的冥顽不灵，赵风淮没有生气，“如果你真的想实现你的心愿，就更要为自己的未来多打算一下，祐一，没有人会不希望看到你成为一名真正的好演员，可在那之前，你至少要为自己争取一次。”  
“更何况，你既然已经答应了别人，”他不自觉地加重了语气，“男演员的职业生涯虽然比女演员要长，厚积薄发大器晚成也不是不可能，但如果可以，还是不要让人家等太久了。”  
在他看来，程祐一首先要考虑的，不是考虑如何实现自己曾经许下的约定，而是先要和他那个保持本世纪初清奇画风的经纪公司解约，再退一步，至少要得到接外戏的自主权，其他的再徐徐图之。 

说到最后，赵风淮看到对方眼中一闪而过的怅然和哀恸，他只当自己说话语气太重吓到了程祐一，便下意识地开了个玩笑缓和气氛，“我是说，这种事宜早不宜迟，你总不能等到年老色衰，真的到熬成老戏骨的年纪了，再冲到人家面前证明自己吧......”  
“风淮，你争取过吗？”程祐一没有笑，只是将同一个问题抛回给了他。  
抓重点的方式还真是与众不同啊，赵风淮闻言着实愣了一下，毫无疑问，那些久远的记忆也不算太过愉快，可他还是露出轻松的笑意，笃定地点头，“当然。”  
资源下滑是后来的事了，十多年前，他还没从戏剧学院毕业的时候，就已经是央视大剧的男主角了好嘛！赵风淮不无傲娇地想着。  
“祐一，我们打一个赌。”夕阳西下，白衣飘飘的剑客迎着万里黄沙向着身旁黑衣清冷的美少年伸出了手，“你尽管去坚持你的信念，可总有一天，我相信我们会殊途同归的。”  
赵风淮的这句话，与其说是赌约，落在程祐一的耳中，听上去更像是命运无端的谶言。

2 

经纪人邓云敲门而入的时候，正好看到站在客厅中央的程祐一，向着电话那头轻声说了一句bye bye。  
“是，方小姐的电话？”她环顾了一圈，发现房间里似乎少了一些什么，空气里却还残留着清浅幽微的香气，好闻得很，“方小姐已经走了？”  
“嗯，她今晚回纽约，现在应该已经在飞机了吧。”程祐一随意地把手机扔到沙发上，“刚才是风淮的电话，他来问我公司的事处理得怎么样了。” 

自从上周五经纪公司单方面突然发难，大跌眼镜地开除了他工作室的所有人员并一一公告各大电视台和媒体之后，这些天来他的手机就没有安静过，不仅有亲朋好友们纷纷致电关心，连和他交浅言深的前工作搭档也没有漏打一通问候电话。  
电话那头，对方甚至没有多问什么，只是在挂断前道了声“加油”，让一切尽在不言之中。  
三年前，程祐一没有回握赵风淮的手，三年后的今天，他觉得对于自己而言，当时有没有回握住对方的手，两人之间赌约的输赢如何，都已经变得不再重要。 

邓云点点头，有些艰涩地说道，“公司那边，又打电话来过了，他们还是坚持要和我们再谈谈......”  
“当然可以，如果需要，我可以和你一起去。”口中明明谈着和自己的前途未来密切相关的事，可男子的语气里分明还带着些许的漫不经心，一时三刻，连跟随他多年的邓云都说不清楚那到底是掌握一切的笃定，还是事不关己的轻松，“可是，那部剧虽然我们已经推了，可制作方还是坚持让你来拍，公司那边也很乐见其成，所以我担心工作室的去留，会被拿来当作谈判的筹码。”  
IP是大IP，虽然前作改编争议不断，原著作者又是出了名的爱作妖，多多少少败坏了IP的口碑，可换作往常也是根本就递不到他们手上的好资源，只是今时不同往日，在程祐一因为“伏魔者”一夜爆红人气急升的当下，对于未来所走的每一步都要慎之又慎，邓云自觉能力平平，可也不想在关键时候给自家艺人拖了后腿。 

对于经纪人的拳拳爱护之心，程祐一心中了然，回给对方一个安慰鼓励的眼神，“如果真的可以，也未必不是一个好的解决方法，反正我和公司签了长约，来日方长，也不差这么一部戏。”  
“可是，我们......"在这场解约风波里，他们计划许久费尽心思才利用舆论造势如此，难得现在网络上几乎所有人都站在他们这一边，她也知道已经有不少大的经纪公司和个人团队向自家艺人抛出了橄榄枝，虽然合约的解决并不是一朝一夕的事，可程祐一大可以撇开他们，组建更好的工作团队，她一直也以为这是对方下一步的计划，可他却在此时决定为了留下工作室的一干人等，向公司妥协？  
女子呆呆地望着眼前清雅如鹤的男子，不由有些出神，若换作以前，她当然不会怀疑他会做出这样的决定，可是如今.......  
邓云张口欲辩，却被程祐一挥手拦住，”云姐，你们都是我的伙伴，以后的路是好是坏我们都一起走，不要担心。“  
”祐一，“程祐一的承诺掷地有声，让邓云的心中扬起千言万语，最后却只归为两个字，”谢谢。“ 

在初步敲定接下来的谈判时间和细节后，时间已经不早了，他们虽然合作多年亲密无间，可两个已婚的人在合适的时候还是要选择避嫌，邓云正准备起身告辞，却突然想到了什么似的犹豫了片刻。  
经纪人眼中的踌躇完完全全地落在程祐一的眼底，他耐心地等待对方许久都不得下文，索性大方开口相问，”还有什么要和我说的吗，云姐？“  
下一秒，他听到经纪人支支吾吾地说道，”那天方小姐来的时候，好像不是很开心，我担心，她是不是猜到了我们的计划？“  
对于自己的感情私事，程祐一向来保护得很好，这两天趁妻子探班的机会，他才简单地和经纪人说清楚了前因后果。而邓云听完后却感到越发的不安，她不由回忆起那天和对方初次见面时，桌上那杯一口未喝的杏仁茶，还有女子脸上似笑非笑的表情。她越想越感到忐忑，是以才没忍住把自己的猜测通通倒了出来，“如果真的是那样，你要不要和她解释一下，毕竟你这么做，都是为了......”  
“我做这一切，和她无关。”还没等邓云把话说完，程祐一就朗声接上，“我只是单纯为了我自己的事业考虑而已，云姐。” 

他的手段或许并不那么的光风霁月，可既没有回避过自己的内心，也从来不屑于以情爱之名来解释自己的心态上的转变。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
是在三年前被赵风淮再度问醒了心中的隐忧和渴望，还是后来剧播出后非但自己付出的心血被全然忽视，还陷入了两边cp粉们肆意谩骂的泥潭之中？  
是两年前特意空出档期却被大编剧郑皓无情爽约，还是同一年在江之岛上再一次的无望空待？  
那年离开江之岛前的最后一晚，在湘南海岸的长堤边，他独自一人听了一夜奔涌的海浪声，然后在心里问了自己两个问题。  
她还可以等他多久？  
他，还可以等自己多久？ 

十年饮冰，那些过往岁月中本该习以为常的期望落空的滋味，或许在那一刻也已经到达了他可以承受的阙值。于是，所有的一切串联成珠，最终引向一个注定到来的宿命。赶在心中的热血彻底凉透麻痹之前，程祐一终于下定了决心，不论结果如何，也要为自己的未来尽力争取一次。  
接下去的事情的脉络变得简单明晰，他开始无缝接戏进组，主动联络了上佳的选角团队得到和当红的流量小花搭戏的机会，与此同时，他也刻意放风让公司知道工作室的动向和他本人的野心，他让他们知道，他不再是公司高层眼中那个不善应酬只会一门拍戏的小孩，他的翅膀在变硬，总有一天会展翅飞走，一切都只等待一个合适的契机而已。  
今年夏天的“伏魔者”并不是他和经纪人预料的那个契机，他们原本更多的将希望放在和苏恬合作的新剧上，可无所谓，虽然机会来得猝不及防，可一样都是他等待已久的那一个。  
媒体的关注，网络的流量，业界的看好，粉丝的迷恋与爱，这一切不仅会成为他与公司谈判的筹码，也会成为他开启崭新未来的基石，他已经迈出了最至关重要的一步，从此之后，就只管前行，不再回头。 

目睹着这个被自己一手带大，昔日白纸一张的少年眼中的坚定，邓云心绪复杂，也不知道自己该感到开心还是难过，她本来已经做好了手下艺人一辈子不温不火的心理准备，可临了却发现对方自动开窍了，却依然心情复杂。  
正想开口宽慰对方几句的时候，邓云的手机在这时突然响起，她只当公司那边有了回复，忙打开细看，才发现不过是一件无关痛痒的小事。  
“怎么了，发生什么事了？”望着自家经纪人脸上蓦地露出的诡异笑容，程祐一下意识地多问了一句。  
邓云摇了摇手机，故作镇定地淡淡答道，”没事，是我加的一个宣传群ggg里发的消息，过两天有一部投资过亿的大片上映，结果男主角临时失踪，所有人找了他整整一天，刚刚才联络上人。“  
“人找到就好，”程祐一温柔地说道，“也许是有什么急事。”  
邓云却并没有程祐一的好脾气和好修养，对于某位靠脸吃饭靠脸走红的小鲜肉她向来没什么好感，一方有难八方点赞，她不无嘲讽地反驳道，“是啊，给去世的好朋友扫墓，这理由确实让人无话可说，不过也不想想今天是什么日子，非节非假，无缘无故的，跑山里给人扫什么墓啊，人活着的时候怎么不见他......”  
“是谁？”听到此处，程祐一蓦地发问，“谁给谁扫墓？”  
“江唯咯，他今天也在上海，向宣传人员解释说是给周序扫墓去了。”邓云凉凉说道，“这还能让人说什么，反正所有人都围着他一个人转，呵，大明星还真是了不起。” 

江唯，这个名字在程祐一的口中悄无声息地呢喃了几遍后，被他沉沉地放入了心底。说来也巧，他和对方素昧平生，除了媒体报道以外，唯一知道的与对方有关的评价，还都是从另一个人的口中听来。  
去年感恩节前夕，纽约的城市上空飘满了五彩缤纷的气球，女孩抬头远眺，笑意悠远地说起久未见面的一位故人，笑称对方少年老成，一定不会喜欢这么幼稚的礼物。  
昔年肆意飞扬的少年已经魂归黄土，而出道前就成熟缜密的人却一步步走到了万众瞩目的今天，不仅如此，还被人时时牵挂惦记着，生怕他沉湎在失去故友的追悔中难以自拔，明明自己的心头也是没有愈合的淋漓鲜血，依旧不忘送了他一束特别的花来聊作安慰。  
“看来我还真是浪费了太多的时间......”此时此刻，程祐一不知该怜悯已逝之人，还是同情还活着的自己。 

没头没脑地发出一句感慨，对于经纪人的诧异目光，他没有解释什么，只是露出一丝不明所以的微笑，看得邓云的心里越发没底，索性不再深究，“对了，说起宣传，电视台那边联系过我了，他们想邀请你和韩溯一起去长沙上综艺宣传，这个机会很难得，最好不要错过。”  
当然，这个综艺是圈中第一国民综艺，倒贴钱都一大堆人抢着上，对于他们这种刚刚起步的小演员来说当然也没有推拒的理由。 邓云继续补充解释道，“你不用担心，你和韩溯只是暂时捆绑，双方工作室都会控制你们同台的次数，等到这波热度散去就解绑，不会留下什么标签的。”  
新剧的这波热度不仅来得令人猝不及防，还有点特殊，虽然剧本已经完全被改编为感天动地的社会主义兄弟情，可毕竟两位男主角在原著小说里是赤裸裸的同性相恋，题材说不敏感也是自欺欺人，程祐一接下去的演员路还有很长，热度当前固然要好好把握利用，可也不能目光短浅，因小失大。 

“我知道的，”程祐一点头应允，不仅如此，他还多提点了一句，“韩溯还是个小孩儿，不过他的经纪公司却不是什么简单角色，还要请云姐你注意分寸，多留意费心了。”  
那是自然，邓云拍拍胸脯一口应下，工作的事情都交代完后，经纪人也不再逗留，推门告辞，兴致勃勃地继续在手机群里八卦某位无故放人鸽子的大明星，房间里又再度只剩下程祐一自己。  
说起来也奇怪，一个人在外拍戏这么多年，百无聊赖时连蚂蚁都养过，却从未有一刻觉得心上是如此的空空落落，望着落地窗外深沉如墨的天色，程祐一不禁想起了万里黄沙中，他曾见过的虚幻一幕。 

“祐一，你刚才看到了什么？”躺在他身旁的赵风淮闲闲开口，刚拍完一场体力消耗极大的繁重打戏，酷暑和干燥的天气使得他们疲乏不堪，连远方转瞬即逝惹得众人惊呼赞叹的海市蜃楼的奇景都让人懒得动弹。  
还不等程祐一回答，对方就自顾自地接了下去，“我好像看到了苏州的园林和桥。”说到此处，白衣剑客本人也疑心自己出现了幻觉，忍不住按住了额头低声哀嚎着，“啊，今年冬至我一定要去苏州买酒喝......” 

那时候他看到了什么？  
赵风淮看到了魂牵梦萦不如归去的江南，想到了心心念念的桂花冬酿，如果说海市蜃楼投射的是人心中最美好向往的东西，那么那时在程祐一眼前出现的应该是波光粼粼的湘南海岸，是秋日午后的神社，或是黑瓦白墙上刻下的一曲和歌。  
可是什么都没有，不管是心上的影子还是梦中的人，他什么都没有看到。  
三年前程祐一在西北沙漠的万顷黄沙中亲眼目睹的，和三年后上海酒店里近在他眼前的东西并没有什么不同。  
不过都是一望无际的深渊而已。


	6. 溯光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那时我们有梦，关于文学，关于爱情，关于穿越世界的旅行。如今我们深夜饮酒，杯子碰到一起，都是梦破碎的声音。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2018.6 "绅探"剧组】

夏日午后，最常见的就是突如其来的雷阵雨。乌云翻墨，伴着惊雷，猛地从天空中由上而下地劈落，震耳欲聋。下一秒就大雨倾盆，让赶拍外景戏的计划也只能匆匆搁置。  
为了赶拍摄进度而忙得昏天黑地日夜不分的韩溯，原本准备趁着这番天公的不作美欣然偷得浮生半日闲。只是雨势实在太大，他反而被困在了外景地，一时进退两难。幸好助理眼尖，瞥见十米远的马路对面有一家挂牌营业的西餐厅，便提议韩溯进店躲雨。于是他就难得舍弃了心爱的平衡车，撑着伞一溜小跑，三步并作两步冒雨闯进了餐厅里。  
一推门而入，伴随着清脆悦耳的风铃声，被淋成落汤鸡的青年双目失焦，重重地打了一个喷嚏，这一番动静立刻引来店中客人的纷纷侧目，自觉丢脸的韩溯正想装作若无其事蒙混过关时，正好有一桌的客人回头，冲着他挥了挥手。 

“师姐，你怎么也在这里，躲雨么？”  
韩溯回过神来，一眼就认出此刻冲着他招手解围的年轻女人，就是他新剧剧组的同事之一，赵涵时。虽说赵涵时在新剧中只是一个小小配角，戏份不多，但因为和他毕业于同一间戏剧学院的缘故，论资排辈他还要恭恭敬敬地称呼对方一声师姐。  
在此前的剧组闲聊中，他依稀记得赵涵时家住上海，今天她的戏份在上午就早早结束了，他还以为对方早就搭高铁回家或者去别的剧组出工，没想到居然还留在这里没走。  
面对他诧异的目光，赵涵时微笑地解释道，“嗯，今天本来有两个朋友来探班，结果临时有事没来，我本来打算回上海的，又偏巧碰到这么大的雨，只能等雨停了再打车去车站了。”  
正好服务员小妹端着盘子走了过来，赵涵时顺势邀请韩溯一同落座，“我点了啤酒和披萨，你要是不急，坐下来陪我一起吃吧。”

雨天的苏南小城，麦芽的微泡和披萨的香气，暂时驱散了韩溯身上沾惹的寒意，对于眼前这位素昧平生的师姐，韩溯此前的了解也仅仅限于片场不多的相处里，真的两人面对面地相对而坐更是头一回，竟也不知道该聊什么好，与生俱来的活跃气氛的能力仿佛一秒之内就消失殆尽。  
最后，倒是对方先开口打破了寂静，“我下个月初就杀青了。按照现在的进度，你的戏份还有一个多月也就结束了吧。这儿这么偏，条件也不好，倒是辛苦你了。”  
韩溯收到师姐的关切，诚惶诚恐，“没有没有，这里的条件还不错啦，我之前在西北拍古装戏的时候，比这儿艰苦多了，”说话间，他透着窗外的雨雾努力辨认建筑的模样，“不过确实挺无聊的，所以之前霏霏要来探班都被我拦回去了。” 

韩溯口中的霏霏，不是别人，正是他的现任女友洛霏，两人在韩溯出道的第一部戏里就因戏生情，已经携手走到了第五个年头，感情稳定，韩溯提起女友的口吻极为熟稔与自然，话里行间，亲昵溢于言表。，让现场的气氛一下子变得温馨家常起来，赵涵时对此更是莞尔，“真是体贴，我想她一定是个很可爱的女孩子，所以你才这么喜欢她。”  
“我为什么喜欢霏霏，很多人问过我这个问题，”韩溯挠了挠头，不无羞涩地笑了起来，“霏霏她是个很善良的女生，我们刚刚认识的时候，在一起拍戏，她随身的包里都会带着一根火腿肠，我一开始以为她是留着当零食吃的，后来才发现不是。”  
他的眼中浮现起淡淡的光，“有一次收工回去的路上，突然跑来了一只流浪狗，她就跑上去喂了，那时我才知道她之所以随身留着火腿肠，就是为了在有需要的时候喂流浪猫狗。”  
“很有爱心，难怪，”赵涵时点头称道，蓦地发出一句感慨，“其实你有没有想过，你现在正值事业的上升期，如果......”赵涵时欲言又止，她的后半句话虽未出口，韩溯却已然完全明了她的言下之意，笃定地摇了摇头，“我从来不会去设想这种不可能发生的事的，师姐。”  
他但凡动过一点点这样的心思，就不会在粉丝的面前始终公开维护洛霏，多年来一直如此，无论是和钟宁意的荧幕情侣形象深入人心的两年前，还是因为新剧热播而崭露头角的当下，都从不曾试图遮掩过恋情，红与不红都大大方方地为女友点赞，丝毫没想过要给粉丝们留下幻想的余地。 

“这么说来，你是真的很爱你的女朋友了，真是羡慕她。”对于师弟斩钉截铁反驳自己的态度，赵涵时不仅没有生气，反而失笑道，对于她的夸奖，韩溯再度表现得诚惶诚恐，“其实也没有那么夸张啦，对于自己喜欢的人，在必要的时候站出来维护对方，这不过是一个男人应该有的担当而已，换一个人，也做得到的。”  
“是啊，”听到这一句话，女子的脸上无端地透出些许的寂寥落寞，她举起啤酒杯，微抿了一口，方才开口答道，“我的前夫，曾经也是圈里的人，以前他也和你一样，这样全身心地维护过我。”  
曾经她社交网站上的每一条状态下的回复里，都充斥着狂热粉丝们对她的咒骂，而那个人，当年也曾和韩溯一样，公开写下对她情深意切的告白，恳求粉丝不要再恶意中伤自己心爱之人。虽然那则宣言很快就在经纪公司的压力下被迫删除，可每一个字，每一个标点符号，至今想来，依旧历历在目，清晰无比地铭记在她的记忆里。  
不知不觉，已经是陈年旧事了。

对方的语意轻怅，落入韩溯的耳中，让素来心思敏感的他再度失语，不知该如何接话，踯躅了片刻后，才怯怯开口，“那他也一定很爱你。”  
赵涵时笑着点了点头，“也许是吧，不过后来，我们承受不住那样的压力，还是分开了。”他们当时都还很年轻，本以为人生剩下的五十年里，两个人同在一个城市，一个行业，一个朋友圈中，总还会有所交集，因此分开时虽然伤心欲绝，但也没有彻底绝望。  
“那你们，后来有再见面吗？”这边厢对前尘往事全然不知的师弟，自认为贴心的直接略过询问分手的原因，却不曾想到引起了女子更深的哀恸，赵涵时眼底一暗，“没有，我再也没有见过他。” 

一别即是永决，她再度听到那个在她生命中留下深刻印记的名字，是在通版的讣告栏里。“不过今年春天，我才从他以前去过的地方旅游回来，”她轻轻柔柔地说着，“澳大利亚南边的城市阿德莱德，有很漂亮的海滩，我们婚后的第一年跨年夜他没有留在上海陪我，而是陪好朋友去那儿散心，在海边见到了烟火表演，回来后跟我念叨了好久，说从来都没有见过那样盛大壮观的场面，听得我心里也痒痒的，呵。”  
跨年夜的海上烟火，曾经的爱人每每说起那一幕盛景时眼中都闪烁着热切的光芒，而在斯人已逝之后，每次午夜梦回，他如孩子般向往回味的神态依旧萦绕在她的眼前，久久挥之不去。  
于是，在对方离世的一年半载之后，她终于下定决心，通过共同朋友间接从那次旅行的当事人之一问到了他们当年去过的海滩，然后趁着进组前的短暂假期直接飞了过去。  
去他去过的地方，看他看过的风景，当她坐在阿德莱德的海滩边，置身于同一片星光之下，即使隔着遥远的时空和生与死的漫长距离，那一刻，她依旧心生出荒诞的错觉，仿佛久未谋面的爱人，正并肩和她靠在一起。

“我到了那边才知道，烟火只有在假日节庆的时候才会在海上燃放，平时是见不到的。”  
赵涵时的声音极富感染力，韩溯一边听着，不知不觉也被她的描述牵动了情绪，不禁先一步替她感到失望，“啊？那，那不是很可惜......”  
他的话音未落，只听对方继续说道，“但是我的运气很好，本来想在海边坐一会儿就走了，没想到下一秒，还真的有一簇簇的烟火在海面上升起，绚丽极了。”  
“哦！”韩溯听了，把心放了回去，“那也太巧了吧，所以那天是有什么特殊的活动吗？”  
“我也很好奇，问过后才知道，是婚礼的预演。”女子轻笑着摇了摇头，“有一对将要结婚的新人，计划在婚礼前夜的派对上为来宾准备表演节目，所以提前在阿德莱德的海滩进行了预演。”  
而预演全程，准新娘本人就站在她身后的不远处，和她一起抬头远眺着夜空中绚烂绽放的花火。

“你好，赵小姐。”迎着她不无诧异的目光，一个年轻女人朝着她遥遥走来，“我们之前见过的，你还记得我吗？”  
“是你。”赵涵时失声惊道，眼前冲着她微笑的这个人，半年前还在周序的周年祭礼上对她冷眼以对，语气不善。  
她当时被怼得莫名其妙，后来才辗转得知对方不仅是前夫年少相识的青梅竹马，还是曾经订过婚的前未婚妻。  
也是到那时她才猛然记起，当初在收拾周序遗物时曾经翻到过他们年少时的亲密合照，很多张照片，如果她没记错，照片中还站着另外一个美丽少女，而照片的背后也用圆珠笔写着两个名字，Jade&Alice。  
当其中的一位活生生出现在自己面前时，赵涵时依旧分不清楚谁是谁，只能凭着直觉试探着叫道，“Alice？”。  
听到这个名字，对方微微颔首，唇角露出些许的无奈，“不，我不是Alice。” 

“去年在周年祭礼上我的情绪有一些失控，事后想想，我对赵小姐太没有礼貌了，很抱歉，希望你能原谅。”对方敛起裙角，在她的一侧姿态优雅地坐下，“我后来看了他写给粉丝的话，你应该就是那个会做很多好吃的，让他一个月胖了十斤的人吧。”  
“嗯。”往昔的甜蜜欢欣再度被提起，面对旧爱的前未婚妻，赵涵时不知该如何回应才最合适，只能轻轻点了点头。  
“不管最后结局如何，我想他和你在一起的那段时光，一定过得很快乐，”女子直直望着她，认真又郑重，“谢谢你，给过他一个家。”  
久久的沉寂，最后赵涵时只是摇头，“你太客气了，其实，我没有你说的那么好。”  
那段短暂的婚姻因为外界粉丝的压力，和出于事业上的妥协无奈，不过维持了两年就宣告破裂，而婚姻的失败，在一定程度上也加重了周序的抑郁症，对于他的早逝，她同样有着不可推卸的责任。

“所以，那场烟火就是对方安排的？”听到此处，韩溯好奇地问道。  
“不，事先她并不知情。”烟火燃尽时。赵涵时的确是顺着海滩上工作人员奔跑围拥的方向发现了对方的存在。相比于接受那句时过境迁的道歉，她更好奇对方态度的转变，那时的偶遇，以及在自己眼前燃起的这一场灿烂的烟火，是不是都单纯只是一个巧合？“她告诉我说，她此前根本没想过会来澳洲。”  
并肩坐在沙滩上，女子用手掬起一捧细软的白沙，任沙子在指间纷纷扬扬地落下，“周序走之后，只要一想到他曾经站在这里，和最好的朋友一起倒数期待着新的一年的来临，有生之年，我都不想再来这个地方。”  
“可是，今晚和他看过一样的烟火之后，又突然觉得，一切好像也没有那么难以接受了。”  
无论是欣赏旧日重现的盛景，还是自此接受往昔恋人的长辞。 

“如果没有猜错，那场烟火，应该是她的哥哥和未婚夫给她安排的惊喜。”对于被至亲至爱联手借着婚礼节目预演的名头骗来阿德莱德，对方事后得知真相时也是无奈。 赵涵时慢慢补充道， “她说，她已经遇见了很好很好的人，马上就要结婚了。”往事如流水，西去不回头，对于一个即将走进婚姻神圣殿堂的人来说，再没有什么是难以放下，不可释怀的。  
“这么听起来，其实还不错？”情敌旧爱各有归宿，还可以心平气和地坐在一起谈论人生，怎么听都是一个故事可以有的不错的结局。  
赵涵时轻轻颔首，对师弟的观点表示赞同，“是啊，她也是这么说的，她说她的未婚夫，就像是远方出现的一束光，照亮了她的人生。”  
而阿序，她们曾共同深爱过的那个少年，他也曾是她们生命中最耀眼灿烂的那束光，最后却和烟火一般，稍纵即逝。  
当烟火在头顶上空燃起时，每一个心悦的少女都会不自觉地抬头远眺，竭力追寻着光芒的方向，企盼着能将那一束光明和温暖握在自己的手心，从此远离孤单和寂寞。  
如今，那束光虽然熄灭了，可她们的人生，却还要在黑暗中继续前行。

“师姐，我相信，总有一天，也会有人，哪怕跨越几万光年的距离，也会从天而降，来照亮你的星球，一定会的！”胡子拉碴的大男孩伸手握拳，语气笃定。这架势，仿佛赵涵时如果不信，下一秒分分钟就要说一个科幻故事出来给她听。  
“我现在只希望，下一次和朋友们相聚的时候，深夜饮酒，杯子碰到一起，不会再是梦破碎的声音。”对于师弟的祝福，赵涵时浅笑着自我调侃，随后举起玻璃酒杯轻轻碰了一下对方的杯子，发出碎玉般悦耳动听的敲击声，“那，礼尚往来，接下来是不是要轮到我这个师姐来给师弟送出最诚挚的祝福？“  
韩溯含笑着招手示意，”不敢不敢。“话虽如此，可他对师姐的话也没有多余的期待，无非是类似祝他事业顺利爱情美满的吉利话，以一个年长几岁的人的语重心长的口吻，这样的话，这些年来他已经听得太多太多。  
可不料，下一刻在耳边响起的寄语却是，”韩溯，你还年轻，以后的路还很长，无论将来发生什么事，甜的苦的，好的不好的，记住，都要朝着有光的地方走去。“  
”啊？“韩溯闻言不明所以，口中发出含糊的单音节词，看着他懵懵懂懂的神情，赵涵时不由再次莞尔，静静地笑了起来。

孤独啊，朝着有光的地方走，有你时，是逆光，你走了，光灭了。  
但即使如此，人生前路漫漫，如若有幸，还是要朝着有光的地方走去。


	7. 一期一会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “怕你飞远去，怕你离我而去，更怕你永远停留在这里  
>  每一滴泪水，都向你流淌去，倒流进天空的海底”  
>  “看你飞远去，看你离我而去，原来你生来就属于天际  
>  每一滴泪水，都向你流淌去，倒流回最初的相遇” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2018.7，"沙海"开播当天】

View A 南方姑娘 

新剧上线开播的当夜，钟宁意盘腿坐在家里客厅的沙发上，整个人蜷缩成小小的一团。  
借着暖黄色的地灯光，她一下又一下地敲击着手机键盘。区区两三百字的个人状态，她写了很久，删删减减，斟字酌句，直到接到程祐一的电话时，都还没有按下发送键。  
“现在说话方便吗，钟老师？”在默然等待良久都没有听到回应后，电话那头的好友小心翼翼地扬起了声调，“工作室已经联系过我们了，当然没有问题，不过，你好像还没有......”  
钟宁意的工作室联系他来支持新戏的宣传，作为合作过两次私交不错的合作伙伴和好友，程祐一自然不会拒绝这么小的一个请求，只是，在约定好的时间里，他等了很久对方都迟迟没有动静，所以干脆趁着候场的时候亲自打了电话，“钟老师？宁意？你能听到我的声音吗？” 

“嗯，当然，我已经写好了，麻烦你了，真是不好意思。对了，你现在怎么还在片场，你现在的这部戏每天都要拍到这么晚吗？”  
虽然好友特意挑了一个安静的角落，可钟宁意还是可以从电话那头隐隐传来的嘈杂背景音中推想到现场大致的工作环境。  
还真是，不管外界的喧嚣纷扰，努力工作是他，沉心静气是他，恪守始终亦是他，在这个世界上，能打破好友内心平静的人与事，他们相识日久，到目前为止她好像也只看见过那么一个，最后也已如愿以偿。

“其实也还好，最近临时的活动安排很多，耽误了剧组的进度，不过再拍两个月就结束了。”男子淡淡解释的语气，比今夜映入钟宁意眼底的月色更为温柔，听得她的心也逐渐平静下来，“那接下去有什么安排？不过我说，在挑剧本挑花眼之前，拜托你老人家先给自己好好放个假行么。”最近两年里好友近乎全年无休的工作行程，已经让他们每年一次的火锅之约都变得越发难以执行。  
“那是当然的啊，”电话那头的语气听来略带委屈，“不过还没有计划，还没想好去哪里......”  
“没想好？你难道不是应该第一时间就飞去纽约么？”听到对方茫然的口气，钟宁意不免诧异地问道，如果她的记忆没有出现紊乱，三个月前好友在江之岛上抱得美人归时，她虽然没有亲临婚礼现场，可好像还是送了礼物过去的，她的记性虽然随着年龄的增长飞速下降，可是也不至于连这么重要的事都记错了吧，“不去纽约，所以你们到时候是打算约好直接去度假？”  
不等对方回答，钟宁意先一步自顾自的解释道，不料话音刚落，电话那头就蓦地传来了一声轻笑，笑声清澈，蕴藏着极致的温柔，“不用去纽约了，她会搬到北京来住，以后都在。” 

程祐一的回答让钟宁意的脑中顿时一片空白，直到了然到对方的话中深意后，欣慰之情油然而起，“祐一，你们……太好了！”  
亲眼见证好友多年来的一路坎坷，此时此刻她是真心替他开心，无论是事业还是感情，对于程祐一而言，人生中旷日持久的暴风雨终于过去了，往后余生，守得云开，终见月明。  
“嗯，多谢。”话没聊几句，开口道谢的人就换成了自己，程祐一自觉好笑地摇了摇头，顺口关心起对方的近况，“对了，我看到你上个月去日本拍的照片了，怎么样，旅行还算愉快吗？”  
“还不错，去京都的时候，还去了你推荐的那家店买了手信。”  
日本对于他们两个人来说都不是陌生的国度，可相比于程祐一回忆中的刻骨铭心，钟宁意的心绪则要复杂得多。 

一边闲话着旅途中的点点琐事，女子拿起手机，从沙发上挣扎着起身，缓缓踱步走到了一旁的博古架旁，伸长手臂踮起脚尖，从高处的架子上取下了一件瓷器。  
是一盏浅口的细瓷茶碗，雨过天青的釉色，绘制着蓝紫色的唐菖蒲花，也许是经年不用的缘故，表面已经沾染上了细碎的灰尘。  
这件来自京都的陶瓷艺品，由于产自清水寺门前，被世人称为清水烧。 

今年初夏，钟宁意给自己放了一个长假，独自去日本旅行。在好友推荐的一家京都的瓷器店里，她买了很多一直心心念念着的清水烧，回来分送给亲朋好友。  
可是此刻静静地躺在她手心上的这一盏，却不是今夏之行的战利品，而是三年前她第一次去日本的时候，在旅途中购入的唯一的纪念品，对她来说有着不一般的意义。  
至于那个出钱买下相赠的人，对她而言也是特殊。  
他们是多年的同事，战友，合作伙伴，即使岁月荏苒物是人非，如今也依然担的起“好友”二字。  
说来也有趣，她明明出道比他早了很多很多年，还比他大上整整六岁，可在相识的近十年的时光里，他一直固执地叫她”小意”。 

“钟老师？宁意？你还在听吗？”  
钟宁意今天频繁的走神引起了程祐一的注意，可处理类似的状况得心应手如他，从来都不会说什么催促的话，连特意的问询都尽量避免，尽可能的留给对方完完全全的空间。  
“我在，”钟宁意将茶碗放到手边，继续嘴上无边际的闲聊，“对了，我记得你之前刚和苏恬还有陆骞合作完，怎么样，圈内现在可是传说他们两个人在一起了，你在那个剧组呆了大半年吧，介不介意和我分享第一手的情报？”  
女子调侃问道，果不其然，听到了电话那头恰如其分的谨慎缄默，“陆骞哥不是你的大学同学么，你想知道的话，直接去问他不就好了。” 

哎呀，被发现了，十六岁就进入戏剧学院读书，初露头角后就隐退多年，等到重新回到公众视线时依然不改少女娇俏模样的钟宁意，在外界印象中模糊了年龄和代际，和陆骞身为大学同窗的关系也不为许多人所知。 被看穿了小心思的女子，撇了撇嘴，嘴上的话却没停下，“那，苏恬呢？这次你和她的对手戏不少吧，你觉得她怎么样？”  
“很好啊，拍戏的时候很认真，私下也很直率，是个好相处的人，还......”  
对于这个未来预期要在记者面前被问到无数次的问题，至少在好友的面前程祐一可以回答得坦诚和放松，“我还觉得，不管是戏里还是戏外，她应该都是个很有棱角的人，这样的人，天生就很适合做演员。”他娓娓道来，语气里还掺杂着些许的羡慕。 

钟宁意原本以为，只有在谈到专业的问题上时，私下里寡言谨慎的程祐一才会提出自己独到的见解，却不想，有时候他看人的眼光也是一针见血。  
很有棱角，她心中的苏恬，的的确确，从始至终都是如此。  
而当两个很有棱角的人的相遇时，金风玉露，胜却人间无数，却是不到遍体鳞伤誓不罢休。  
“所以啊，我觉得我要是我的那位老同学，和这样特别的女演员在一起连续合作了两部戏，因戏生情爱上对方，一点都不奇怪啊。”钟宁意老神在在地推测道，却惹来了好友的不以为然，“两个人相爱也不是这么简单容易的吧，钟老师你这样说未免有些强行。”  
“演员不都是这样的么，特别是对于我们这样的体验派来说，最起码在入戏的那一段时间里，哪怕只有短暂的一瞬间，就是活在剧本中的人物本身啊，不然怎么能准确诠释出戏里的情绪？”钟宁意铮铮有词地反驳，“哦，所以你是在说，你追了我整整两部剧的时间，却从来没有一刻，是真心爱着我的？还真是让人伤心啊程老师。” 

女生不讲道理起来，实在是人手足无措，听到对方明显变得恶狠狠的语气，程祐一无奈极了，不得不举手投降，“当然没有，那两年在戏里老是追不到你，我也是很痛苦的。”  
“真的么，哼，我不信，”钟宁意半信半疑地说着，突然间灵光一闪，促狭地追加了一句，“除非，你回答我一个问题。”  
“你问。”  
女子的嘴角上扬，“我也不问别人了，就说韩溯吧，在你们一起拍戏的那段时间里，你有没有对他动过心？一秒钟也算！” 

程祐一出道十年，在戏里谈过无数段恋爱，或一帆风顺水到渠成，或情路坎坷爱而不得。可他还是没有想到，在证明自己表演上的专业性时，好友举出的例子，居然是其中唯一的一段同性之爱。  
大概，因为她也和那个人曾经合作过的缘故吧，才会随意地抛出了这样的一个人选，“那你呢，你之前和他一起拍戏的时候，有爱上过他吗？”  
两个对表演始终抱着热忱和负责态度的演员，在谈论起这个在外人听来浮想联翩的话题时，语气中却是也没有太多的局促，而是大大方方的认真相待。即使问题又抛回给了自己，钟宁意也没有退却，而是选择迎面直上，“当然有。”  
两年前她和韩溯合作的那部刑侦剧里，他们饰演的可是一对历经长达五年的记忆尘封，都没有遗忘彼此存在的生死恋人，那样刻骨铭心的感情，在对戏的时候，她怎么可能没有一刻爱上过对方？  
而在短暂的安静后，钟宁意也随即从电话那端听到了她等待多时的答案。  
“嗯，那么我也是。” 

简短的意外小插曲后，钟宁意打消了继续八卦的念头，“好了不为难你了，至于陆骞和苏恬的事，反正真的假不了，假的真不了，我也不是那么八卦的人。”  
“嗯，对了，你接下去有什么安排，还有别的想去的地方吗？”程祐一也不再多言，先一步转移了话题。  
相比于几乎无缝进组的程祐一，钟宁意知道自己可是闲散的多了，今年才过去不过一半时间，她已经漫游了大半个亚洲，还去了一直向往的佛国印度，连对方今年给自己的生日祝福，用的都是她春天在印度冥修之旅时拍下的照片。  
“不知道啊，要看接下去的工作安排，再去一趟西藏？今年怕是赶不上了，明年我想着不如报名参加许默那个徒步川藏的活动，也不知道许大男神愿不愿意带上我一起......”  
女子默默嘀咕着，作为在圈中出了名的笃行佛理，无事就去徒步修行的人，和将大半心力都投注其中的许默相比，她的修为还是差的很远啊。  
不过也没有什么看不开的，路不走不到，苦不消不尽，如果人生对于每个人而言都是一场负重前行的逆旅，那么她所需要用信仰和漫游来排遣消磨的诸般苦楚，与曾经合作过的圈中著名男神相比，或许也是不值一提。 

不知道聊了多久，直到片场那边终于轮到了程祐一的戏份，两人才结束了通话。放下手机的钟宁意，没有急着发送状态，而是再一次拿起方才随手放在一边的茶盏，静静地摩挲着上面凸起的纹路。  
三年前，她第一次去日本，是和那个人一起，参加一档明星旅行节目的录制。  
初到一个人生地不熟语言不通的地方，路费也被严格控制，两个人免不了手足无措，全程更是充斥着各种千奇百怪的摩擦和不愉快，闹了不少的笑话，比如看不懂菜单，把鸭肉火锅点成了河豚料理。  
但最后，还是一笑泯恩仇，在清水寺前的摊位前，她一步三回头，那人嘴上说着对女生的兴趣和品味的不屑一顾，但是最后，在她都不再坚持打算离开的时候，却爽快的拍了拍胸脯，拍板买下了一盏毫无用处的茶碗，留给她当纪念。  
作为回报，一年后在对方的婚礼上，她不仅盛装出席打破两人尴尬不和的传闻，还在个人主页上公开发声，祝福对方幸福快乐，与所爱之人白头偕老。 

同在一间公司多年，他们曾一起合作过很多很多次。如果说一部戏是一个角色的一世，那么在辗转流离的每一世，不管情节如何的跌宕起伏，他们的故事都不曾拥有一个好的结局，  
可每一世她都全心全意，倾注了自己所有的感情，目光流连着追随着对方的影子，永不相离，也永不后悔。  
如果演员入戏时的爱也可以被定义为真正的爱情，那么或许，程祐一是爱过韩溯的。  
而钟宁意，也爱过陈慕。 

出生在云南的偏远小城，年少离家，无论是童年的阴影，还是在感情上的重大挫败，那些不堪回首的记忆和过往，是流淌在钟宁意整个生命里的阴冷川流，可即使如此，就像好友最爱的民谣歌手唱过的词句一样，在四季的风中她散着头发安慰着时光，而夜空的北斗也始终高挂在头顶，指引着迷途的方向。  
同样是在坎坷流离中陪伴着走过一段路，最后一起迎来了璀璨光明的人，回归到现实中，她不知道韩溯对于程祐一来说意味着什么，是合作愉快的工作伙伴，惺惺相惜的同行，还是默契互补的朋友。  
她只知道，对于她而言，有一个人，曾短暂的照亮过她的一小段人生，驱赶黑暗，让她不再迷茫，不再害怕，敢于直面前路的所有未知迷途。  
月亮不必永远高悬在她的夜空，拥有过，就已经足够。 

同游日本归来的三年后，娇妻爱子在怀，他已经拥有了完整的幸福快乐，即使因为种种原因渐行渐远，那个人也从不曾真正离开过她的生命，就在去年中秋的异国他乡，他还在巴黎的晚风中，挠着头费劲地想着该带她去哪里吃火锅。  
口中叫着的，也依然是那一声熟悉的“小意”。  
灯火黯淡的室内，女子低眉浅笑着，按下了手机上发送状态的按键，随后，伸长手臂踮起脚尖，把手中的茶盏又重新放回到了博古架上，触手可即的最高一层。 

View B 北地少年 

“在你们一起拍戏的那段时间里，你有没有对他动过心？一秒钟也算！”  
不过是好友的一句玩笑话，却在程祐一的脑中盘旋回荡了整整一晚。 

等到拍完夜戏收工时已经很晚了，换回常服走出摄影棚前，在被剧组的工作人员告知外面还有很多等他下班的粉丝围守后，程祐一体贴的表示愿意多等一下，等到保安维持好秩序后再行离开。  
新剧开播一个月带来的惊人热度让他和身边所有的人都措手不及，最明显的变化，除了社交网站上数量飙升的热度和评论，层出不穷的采访和通告外，就是在片场每天等他上班下班的人，也越来越多。 

“祐一君，你怎么还不回去休息？”从他身后走来新剧的女主角，当红小花陈亦璇。虽然演技长期为人诟病，上位历史也是一本烂账，可是与对外盛气凌人的好姐妹孙若不同，陈亦璇私下里八面玲珑，情商极高，最好的表现，就是无论是对待默默无闻时期的他，还是小有热度的他，都是难得的前后一致。剧组闲聊时听说程祐一以前每年都会去江之岛的轶事，还开玩笑的也改口叫他“祐一君”，乍听上去，和江岛旅社的老板娘良子的口吻简直一模一样。  
要不是考虑到自己的婚姻状况暂时不能曝光，程祐一倒是很想邀请陈亦璇夫妇，有空去旅社做客。 

“哦，我知道了，外面又有很多你的粉丝在等你吧。”看到程祐一略带为难的表情，人精陈亦璇不等对方回答，就自顾自的接了下去，“这是好事啊，要是我就开开心心地出去打招呼，毕竟在圈里，被光环和爱围拥。可是所有人都梦寐以求的moment。”大美女俏皮地说着，坦然又直接，“祐一君你就是太冷静了，要是换成别人，就韩溯吧，呵，我想他一定没有你那么多的烦恼。”  
毕竟，三年前和对方一起拍电影时，每天在片场陈亦璇都看到那个大男孩和剧组的工作人员们闹成一片，聊天和说相声似的，没有停下来的时候，一个人都舞得可嗨。有一次看得男主角闻风都忍不住拉着她小声嘀咕道，那家伙是刚出道两年么，不知道，还以为他已经混了二十年了呢。  
提起最近大爆网剧的另一位男主角，陈亦璇想象如果也有那么多的粉丝前去探班蹲守，“我想换成他，一定游刃有余，说不准可以直接开成一场粉丝见面会了。”  
一想到对方手舞足蹈笑容满面的样子，要不是顾及到程祐一还站在面前，她都要忍不住笑出声来。 

“他不会的。”出乎意料的，男子反驳了她的论点，沉静笃定地解释道，“应对这样的场面他或许比我要从容的多，可是他也会担心粉丝们的安全，人多的时候也会感到害怕和慌张。”  
迎着女主角不无诧异的目光，程祐一的语调温吞，语意却明锐如刀，“韩溯他外表虽然看上去开朗活泼，没心没肺，可其实内心，还是个又敏感又害羞的小孩。”  
虽然，他口中的这个敏感又害羞的小孩，不论是源于内心的热血正义感，还是应了粉丝的请求，知道他不习惯面对媒体审慎的镜头，采访宣传时便总是自觉地撸起袖子冲出来挡在他的面前，倒也是在外人面前再度坐实了活泼话痨的印象。  
“虽然在我们的那部戏里他是个酷炫狂拽的男神，不过私底下，韩溯他啊，可幼稚了......”几个小时前，钟宁意在电话里半开玩笑半是由衷地感慨道，“我可是永远不会忘记，有一场野外真人cs的戏，他穿着迷彩服，全副武装看上去帅极了，结果，导演一喊cut他就立刻跳回到躺椅上喝AD钙奶。一个看上去长得比我还老的人，结果还像个长不大的孩子一样，太幼稚了。”  
很有画面感的描述，钟宁意说完笑完，临了却蓦地发出了一声感慨，“不过幼稚归幼稚，他内心还是很细腻感性的，不知道你和他拍了三个月的戏，有没有发现？” 

幼稚，却也细腻，无论是前者还是后者，好友能感知到的，程祐一当然也可以。  
月初他和韩溯两人从各自的剧组赶来，前脚刚合体去长沙参加完综艺节目的录制，后脚回来刚出机场就马不停蹄地被接去拍摄杂志大片。等到拍摄结束参加完双人采访后，程祐一刚踏出杂志社的大门等车来接，肩膀就突然被人从后头轻轻拍了一下，一回头，只看见对方一脸诡异的微笑。  
程祐一还来不及开口询问究竟，就听见手机的提示音滴滴响起，拿起一看，发现对方不声不响的在网上给自己发了一个红包，点开后发现金额还不小。他露出困惑的神色，朝对方看去，只听韩溯得意洋洋的解释道，“祐一哥，我可是说话算话的哦！”  
在此前的采访中，韩溯曾被记者问到，如果有一天程老师结婚，你是否也会在对方的婚礼上跳舞助兴。韩溯摇摇头，开玩笑的表示舞就不跳了，但是大红包一定会送上。  
还真是幼稚啊，想通了来龙去脉的程祐一叹了口气，迟疑片刻，却还是不无抱歉地说道，“对不起，之前的婚礼，我没有邀请你来参加......” 

出于种种原因的考虑，程祐一的婚姻状况始终处于严格保密的状态，是以春末在江之岛上举行的婚礼虽然极尽盛大，有资格受邀出席的宾客却是寥寥无几，钟宁意因为拍戏无暇前往，而韩溯作为快一年没见的旧同事，没有出现在名单之中也是理所当然。  
只不过在婚礼结束后，心里过意不去的程祐一还是挑选了一批工艺上乘的京都瓷器，分送给那些不知情的亲朋好友们聊作慰藉。其中寄给韩溯的则是一套清水烧的茶具。  
虽然拍戏时相处的时间不长，可程祐一知道对方看上去飞扬跳脱静不下来，私下却爱喝茶，对茶道也很有心得，所以这份礼物无论是当作旅行的手信，还是婚礼的伴手礼，都算是合适。 

至于当初收到礼物的韩溯，虽然莫名其妙，但还是大大方方的收下，简单传了个短讯道谢。直到很久之后，在新剧开播的发布会开始前，他走到后台的休息室时，无意间看到了搭档从西装口袋中取出了一枚戒指。  
戒指的款式和材质看上去都没什么特别的，可程祐一对着左手无名指戴上取下，取下戴上，百无聊赖地玩了很久很久，最后在导播来cue流程前才小心翼翼地重新放回到了上衣口袋中。  
那一刻，在对方背后也默然凝视了同样久的时间的韩溯，瞬间恍然大悟，意识到了自己先前有多么迟钝。相比于程祐一向他隐瞒真相表达的由衷歉意，韩溯觉得自己才是更应该感到不好意思的那一个人，喜滋滋地收了人家婚礼的伴手礼还惘然不知，没有什么表示。  
“不过，红包可以补送，当你的娘家人为你撑场好像是没有机会了。”韩溯不自觉地摸了摸后脑勺琢磨道，程老师看起来就是极为专一深情的人，这辈子只怕没有机会再结一次婚了。

都这个时候了还惦记着方才在镜头前做出的许诺啊，真是幼稚，不过才虚长两岁的男子伸手轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，千年不遇的开了个玩笑，“那倒是，婚礼上和畅是我的伴郎，他是不会允许任何人来觊觎这个位置的，你要是真想，只能等下一次了，看看能不能说服他把伴郎让给你当......”  
“喂喂喂那怎么行，祐一哥你在说什么呢，什么下一次，结婚这种事一辈子一次就够了，怎么还会有下一次！”听到他的话，韩溯急得差点原地一蹦三尺高，连连挥手试图打断他这个危险的想法。  
目睹眼前一幕的程祐一心里生出一种恶作剧得逞的愉悦感，不慌不忙地回应道，“我的意思是，以后我和我太太如果有机会公开，再办一次婚礼的话。”  
又或者说，身份互换，等到哪一天对方结婚的时候，由他来践行这个未完的约定。 

成家立业，虽说来日方长，可或许也不会等待太久，毕竟这个好友口中幼稚没正形，瘦成纸片人风一吹就倒的小男孩，其实早已成长为了一个有着坚实肩膀的可靠男人。  
”不过话说回来，能维持一段稳定的男女关系整整五年，他还是比我想象中的还要厉害得多了。”评价起曾经的合作搭档时，钟宁意默默补充完了最后一点关键，“特别是，你不知道，他那个女朋友洛霏，实在是一个没有什么安全感的人啊......”  
两年前钟宁意和韩溯合作时，不过是为剧宣传简单炒作了一下，轻描淡写的，也无伤大雅，韩溯的女友就急吼吼地出来宣誓主权，吓跑了不少女友粉们。那时被搭档女友这一波离奇操作惊到无语的钟宁意，曾在一次闲聊时向程祐一无意抱怨了这件事，话里行间带着微微的嘲讽，“也不知道那位小姐在担心什么，我也是有主的人好嘛，都是为了剧宣传而已，她要是动辄介意吃醋，难不成她的男朋友以后都不用和女演员拍感情戏了？”  
不过，事实证明，不和女演员拍，和男演员拍感情戏，对韩溯女友而言似乎也并没有什么区别。月初韩溯和程祐一从上海出发一起飞赴长沙的当晚，当钟宁意在网上看到熟悉的热搜关键词时，时光仿佛倒流回了两年前，让她真是忍不住抬头对天，大笑三声。  
“所以说，我都不忍心再说韩溯幼稚了，他年纪轻轻就有这样的觉悟和担当，实在是很不容易。”女子半是嘲讽，半是由衷地夸奖道。 又有多少年少轻狂不知事的少年，直到历经岁月的反复辗转，才懂得如何去珍惜一个人，承担肩上的责任呢。 

“没想到，祐一君你和韩溯的关系这么好啊，”听到程祐一的评价，陈亦璇饶有兴致的抬眼轻瞥了对方一下，目光复杂似有所悟，“听上去，你可比我要了解他多了。你们关系这么好，难怪在戏里，也能诠释出这么深刻的感情，让观众们为你们神魂颠倒。”  
深刻的，感情么？  
在回答好友是否曾经因为入戏太深而爱上合作对手戏的演员时，虽然直接明白的说出自己的心意对程祐一而言从来都不是一件容易的事，可他最后给出的，依旧是一个清晰确定的答案，“我，爱过韩溯。”  
说出这句话的那一刻，他的语气认真又笃定，听得电话那头的钟宁意不由暗暗心惊，只当好友把自己开的玩笑认真了，忙圆场说道，“唉唉，我没别的意思，开玩笑罢了，你不要......”  
不要太当真么，程祐一不自觉地握紧了手机，目光落向远处忙碌工作的人群，“不管怎么说，我们一起经历过了那么多事，特别是最近，无论如何，他都已经是我人生中不能绕过去的一笔。”  
非但不能轻易忽略，而且还是浓墨重彩的一笔。 

一年前，当程祐一临时救场进组时，从未预料到一年后的今天，默默拍戏十年也无太大水花的他，会因为这部制作粗糙剧情也很有瑕疵的小成本科幻网剧，而收获难以想象的热度。  
那时的他，即使刚刚拍完了刘子期执导的电影"迷蝶"，对自己的未来也并未产生过多的期待，潜心十年而依旧乏善可陈的资源，等候十年却从未应约而来的故人，他本以为自己的事业和人生，都会这样不平不淡不好不坏的继续下去，日复一日，年复一年，直到所有热情都被消磨殆尽。  
虽然淡泊名利，但并不代表他就此甘心，愿意去承受一次又一次无休无止的失望。  
直到他为了人情救场再度接下一部肉眼可见的烂剧，进组开拍的第一天，化妆间里一个胡子拉碴看上去不知道多大年纪的男人，向他欢快活泼的一蹦上前打了个招呼。然后，在一天不到的时间里，成功地和圈中出了名慢热内向的他混了个熟络。  
一见如故，这本该是形容戏中人物关系的台词，用在他们两人的身上，竟然也算合适。 

剧本改编依托的原著里，韩溯和程祐一饰演的是一对跨越千年的神仙恋人，互相守护互相成全，情深刻骨可动天地万物。虽然因为同性题材敏感的缘故剧本被删改得七零八落，可核心的感情却未变，而他们也遵从了原著的设定来诠释彼此之间感情片段的部分。  
收到的效果自然是极佳的，在一年后媒体们纷至沓来的采访中，记者都对两人对手戏中无形展露的默契赞不绝口，好奇他们到底做了多少深入的交流才可以达到现在呈现的效果。  
可实际上除了对戏和正式开拍时，私底下他们极少讨论剧本和对人物的理解，短暂的磨合期后，平常在片场，除了熟读各自部分的剧本，应对剧组的兵荒马乱，顺便时不时地嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹外，也没有多余的事可做。 

程祐一不知道对方是如何做到的，他只知道他在那三个月的时光中，完完全全地把自己交给了角色，当一个人深爱着另一个人时，一举一动，每一个动作中无意流露的深情挚爱，都显得是那么的自然。  
所以，从小到大爱睡懒觉，工作后也一度让死党孙和畅亲自打电话来叫醒的人，在拍戏的那段时间里，一大清早就起床敲响搭档的房门叫醒对方，两个人准时出现在楼下的早点铺里，而每天还未收工，就讨论起下班后去哪里吃晚饭，有商有量。  
在长江边长大的程祐一，无辣不欢，和好友一样对于火锅情有独钟。而来自十三朝古都的韩溯，却因为胃病的缘故饮食清淡，不重口腹之欲。两人食性不同，原本吃不到一起去，可还是当了整整三个月的饭搭子，雷打不动，风雨无阻。

对方觉得他高冷，没事就喜欢缠着他说话，插科打诨逗他开心。他嫌弃对方幼稚，却每一次都被不自觉地逗笑，只能乖乖地陪着小孩子玩闹，顺带也容忍小孩子偶尔冒出的古怪脾气。  
多年来岁月的消磨，和因为始终求而不得而坚守内心，让他几乎都忘记了自己曾经也是那样活泼爱笑的少年。他从搭档的身上，看到了久违的自己，而将心比心，他也能一眼就看穿对方心中深藏的脆弱和柔软。  
或许，如果不是那段时间的朝夕相处患难与共，亦或者是入戏太深观察入微，今时今日的他，也不会不言则已，一开口，就能对搭档做出如此新奇的评价吧。  
互相扶持，一起走过风雨低谷，并肩而立，共同迎来天光初亮，就像程祐一对好友坦露的心声一样，往后余生，来自北地的那位少年，注定也将成为他生命中回忆里，不可或缺的一部分。 

“对了祐一君，听说你度假的时候很喜欢去海边，看海，潜水，怎么样，今年还有计划吗？”对前工作伙伴的评价点到即止，看着不远处遥遥走来准备完全的工作人员，陈亦璇顺势告辞，临走前最后随口提了一句，“还是说，去江之岛看海，潜水？”  
她刚说完，不等对方回答就先笑为敬，逗老实人真的很好玩啊，不知道程祐一其他戏里的女演员是不是和她有一样的感觉，大美女眉眼弯弯，挥挥手朗声和程祐一说了再见，转身就走出了摄影棚。  
而在她身后目送她离去的男子，低眉垂眼，让人看不见他此刻脸上的表情，将翻涌的心绪遮掩得滴水不漏。

半路出家拍戏如玩票的陈亦璇不懂，任何一位体验派的演员，每一次的入戏出戏间，都仿佛已经走过了一段完整漫长的人生。在一部戏拍完后，他们需要在戏外找到一个参照物，宛如风帆的锚准，带领他们抽离角色，回到现实生活。  
程祐一不知道好友钟宁意的锚准是什么，禅修或是漫游？他只知道自己十年如一日，无论是到访人流如织的热门岛屿，还是逃往太平洋上人迹罕至的翡翠明珠，大海对他来说，都不过是一个让自己回归现实人生的绝佳参照物而已。  
记忆中的湘南海岸依旧闪闪发亮，微雨时节，江之岛上的神社里，少年人的真心埋在庭前的红枫树下。  
在与故人重逢之前，即使前方迷雾笼罩看不到希望和光，他也要继续走下去，一往无阻，不再为任何人任何事驻足停留。

他已经出戏很久了，在现实中也终于心愿得偿。虽然他不再爱着那个少年，可却会永远将对方视为朋友和拍档，以及在人生这场以死亡为终点的漫长逆旅中，沿途所遇见过的美好风景。  
时至今日，历经心事的百转千回后，程祐一才渐渐明白，所谓命运之人，如果说生命中真的曾出现过那样的一个人，便不必再去回想是如何的初遇，亦或者让时光倒流到初遇的那一天。  
他所唯一需要做的，不过是祈盼拨云见日，雨过天晴，他们都可以拥有一个可期的未来。


	8. 深海寻人

他做了一个梦。   
他沉在寂静的深海中只身下坠，周遭没有光，没有声音，只有微波泛起的幽蓝一望无际，衬得他的心头空空落落。   
突然，他听到了一个熟悉的声音，轻轻喊着他的名字，他下意识地循声望去，唯有闪回凌乱的片段，在眼前一帧一帧地划过。   
握手，拥抱，对视。   
隙中驹，石中火，梦中身。

经过几个月没日没夜地拍摄，终于赶在夏天结束之前如期收工的韩溯，一回到北京的家里，就自动开启了失联模式。年近而立，处在一个男演员还可以被调侃称为小鲜肉的最后两年，即使前不久因为新剧热播而收获不少热度，他也没有趁热打铁多拍戏，工作结束后就如同水滴入海，一棵小树枝被抛回了丛林中，人海茫茫不可见。   
也许是身体不算太好的缘故，自从大学毕业入行后韩溯就极其低产，连在业界以营销出名的经纪公司也对他本人采取了放养的政策。他算是因祸得福，工作的时候认真塑造每一个角色，空闲了或是和三五好友死党出去飙车兜风，或是开开心心谈一段恋爱，总归也没有什么寂寞无主的时候。   
这样屈指一算，韩溯觉得自己在演员这条道路上，还可以安安稳稳地再战个五十年。 

这一天韩溯接到车友的电话约他一起吃饭，说吃完饭后顺便去兜风。一口应下，等他七弯八拐地来到这一间据说是城中新开的创意餐厅的门口，对方却当即无语凝噎，指着他脚下的代步工具问道，“这，这是你今天开来的车？”  
车友大哥死死地盯着韩溯脚下的平衡车，露出难以置信的表情，“等一会儿吃完饭，你小子不会要骑平衡车来和我们兜风吧？”   
“那怎么了，”韩溯秀了几个特技，“北京这么堵，今天我说不定还能赢。” 

得了，之前他们谁去片场探班时回来就说这玩意是韩溯最近的爱宠，他都像长在平衡车上似的，他们当时听了还不信，今日一见，方知所言不虚啊，“行吧，不过等一下吃完饭我们要去隔壁的美术馆捧个场先，你要是嫌闷，”车友停顿了一下，略带嫌弃地瞧了一眼韩溯的脚下，“就自己玩一会儿吧。”   
从小到大，韩溯都是众星捧月般的长大，却神奇地没有养成混世魔王的性格，相反懂事又讲义气，心思还细腻，大家都乐意宠着他，偶尔在同学朋友们之间撒个娇卖个萌，还能收获众人的爱怜目光。   
所以吃完饭，当车友大哥们在高雅的艺术场所进行商业应酬的时候，他也能走到一边，一个人躲在角落里自得其乐。 

正值工作日，美术馆里参观的访客寥寥无几，转悠了两圈后，韩溯脚踩着平衡车一路前行，不知不觉来到了雕塑展厅前附属的露天休息区。   
中庭花木扶疏，生趣盎然，正好他也玩累了，便琢磨着找张桌子坐下，边喝茶边等人。正在他一边前行一边漫想时，不料对面的竹林小径上却突然走来了一个人。   
是一个穿着砖红色长外套的年轻美女，双手捧着一个云锦长盒，向他迎面走来，风姿盈盈。若换做平时韩溯还会觉得赏心悦目，只是此刻他的脑中别无他念。   
糟了，无论是人还是艺术品他都撞不起啊，韩溯在心里暗暗叫苦，却一时躲闪不及，眼看就要连人带车一起撞上，千钧一发之际，他壮士断腕猛地向旁边一偏，自己先失去平衡摔倒在地，不过好在避免了一个车祸现场。 

“对不起对不起！”他挣扎着从地上爬起来，第一时间就是向对方道歉，一边还在心里暗自庆幸，幸好庭院中地上铺的是木质地板，如果是石子水泥路，他的职业生涯怕是也要在今天报销了。   
“我没事，不过这位先生你还好么？你好像摔得很重。”对方语气轻柔，脸上满是关切的神色，没有追究他的冒失，反而还关心起他的伤势。   
“还好还好。”还好，除了膝盖的淤青外，只有手肘和手掌处的轻微擦伤，不值一提。韩溯满不在乎地说道，“你的东西没有摔坏吧。”   
“没有。”对方温柔一笑，如沐春风。 

你来我往客套了几轮后，韩溯终于成功说服了美女打消送他去医院检查的建议，在目送那道红色身影离去后，韩溯在原地伫立稍许，掸落身上的尘土。   
这一次他学乖了，没有再用平衡车，而是老老实实地用脚走了过去，找到角落里的一张桌子坐下，还给自己点了一壶热茶压惊。   
当服务员上完茶后，他端起茶碗正欲送入口中时，耳边传来一个似曾相识的声音，“抱歉，我来迟了。”   
他循声望去，发现这么巧，开口道歉的就是方才撞车事故的女主角，她的手中依旧捧着那个云锦长盒，在他斜前方的桌子前停下，和对面坐着的人打了个招呼后就坐了下来，显然是来会客。   
两张桌子一前一后相距不远，再加上也没有别的客人，是以虽然一男一女两个人说话的声音都不大，但还是无比清晰的传到了韩溯的耳中。 

“没事，就是你再不来我的茶就要凉了，嗯，程太？”开口的是一个年轻男子的声音，他背对着韩溯，看不到脸，音调慵懒，还隐约带着一股子东北腔调，“不过这儿的茶不错啊，茶具也挺别致的，是你的手笔？”   
韩溯闻言下意识地将目光也落在了自己手中的茶碗上，雨过天青的釉色，质地不甚光滑，却隐约间自有光华在上流转。   
只听女子莞尔一笑，“算你识货，这是京都最有名的清水烧，不过不是我采购的，这家美术馆是世光艺术财团的理事长亲手创办的，大老板本身的taste就很好，可不需要我这个还没转正的实习员工瞎提什么意见，”  
白皙修长的手指轻轻摩挲着杯壁，带着品鉴的眼神，“不过京都的清水烧果然名不虚传，难怪今年婚礼结束后去京都小住几天，他还不忘抬了几箱子茶具回来当伴手礼，分送给亲朋好友。” 

清水烧，听到这三个字的韩溯，唇角微微上扬，难怪他方才怎么看，都觉得手边的茶具似曾相识，现在仔细回想，确实和家里置物架上摆放的那一套很像。   
说起来，那也是他曾经的工作伙伴送给他的结婚伴手礼。   
当初他收到时不知前因后果，既感到莫名其妙又受宠若惊，毕竟距离他们合作结束已经快过去整整一年了，各自工作繁忙也少有联络，久未交集的情形下突然收到这么一套贵重的礼物，换成谁都会有点不知所措。   
直到后来再见时，他才知道那份礼物竟然还有着不同寻常的意义。   
把结婚这样的人生大事隐藏得滴水不漏，真是意外的符合了那个人戏中角色缄默无言的个性。

“那等转正之后你就会长住北京了吧，这样多好，以后也不用像牛郎织女一样分隔两地的。”韩溯听到男子碎碎念道，“不过，结婚本身就是一件很好的事，至少他老人家不用再每年和导游发团一样，定期去一趟江之岛，听上去怪辛苦的。”   
一年去一次江之岛，韩溯想着，他上一次听到有人这么爱去江之岛，好像还是从陈亦璇口中得知的奇闻逸事。   
杀青后在他没有彻底失联之前，公司先下手为强把他和公司一干人等都打包塞进了某个时尚盛典的活动现场。当晚在会场后台，他偶遇了以前合作过的当红小花陈亦璇，两人不仅互相打了招呼，还停下来难得寒暄了几句，“你们的戏杀青了？”他随口问道。   
“快了快了，快累死老娘了。”穿着华丽晚装裙的女明星双手叉腰，摆了个抬头望天的pose，“等从意大利拍完外景回来，要好好去度个假。”说到此处她露出似笑非笑的表情，“对了，我还琢磨着要不要去江之岛呢。”   
“为什么？”他不解地问道。   
“我以前住在日本的时候，也没觉得那个岛有什么特别的，不过祐一君以前每年都会定期去一次，说不定有什么不为人知的风光？”陈亦璇回想着，当她发现对面的人依旧是一副满脸疑惑的表情时，又忍不住讶然，“你不知道？不会吧，你们好歹合演了一部戏，一起出头，你居然连他每年都要去江之岛都不知道？还真是，我本来还想问你原因的呢，谭千越那个死鬼，说一半留一半，怎么也不肯把话说完……” 

每年都去江之岛，最后还在江之岛上结婚，看来那里不仅有漂亮的海水，还对他有着与众不同的特殊意义吧。 虽然曾朝夕相处整整三个月，可韩溯却自问对程祐一的了解根本不多，就好像参加采访宣传被问到该如何形容对方时，他觉得程祐一与世无争，程祐一却坚持在众多形容词中选了未来可期。   
或许，即使并肩前行了一段不短不长的路，结束后也是交情不错偶尔会约着打游戏的朋友，今年初夏更是一起从寂寂无名迎来天光初亮，即使如此，他也从来都没有真正了解过他的合作伙伴。  
他了解的那个人，与其说是演员程祐一，不如说是戏中对方所饰演的那个角色，有匪君子，心无挂碍，唯为一人一诺，万死不辞。 

脱离角色的感情，韩溯也向往着可以拥有那样的人，这又有什么可以奇怪的呢，韩溯每每回想时都告诉自己，当剧本中的角色和现实生活中的自我无限趋近时，现实的他，和戏中的那个自我一起，爱上了同一个人，不是再正常不过的事么？   
只是，他可以和戏中所饰演的角色有无限的重合，而程祐一，恐怕却不能如此，这个对韩溯来说不无遗憾的结论，却是在看了程祐一过往十年的大部分作品后，得出的唯一结论。   
虽然被外界戏称万年不红，自己说起来也总是谦虚自持，可在韩溯的心中，程祐一足以被视为是一名出色的演员，大大小小几十个角色里，千人千面，他看了很久很久，都没有在别的角色里找到自己所熟悉的那道影子。   
至于从本人身上寻找，韩溯无奈地想着，或许有吧，江之岛上，那个人或许也曾为了一个约定，守候多年万山无阻，直到心愿得偿，等到了命中注定的心爱之人。   
戏里戏外唯一的区别只是，程祐一所等待的那个对象，永远不会再是自己罢了。 

每当这种自怨自艾的情绪涌上心头时，素来心性洒脱自由的韩溯，唯有将一切都归究于自己还没有完全出戏。   
作为科班出身又是体验派的演员，在学校时老师教过出戏的方法，入行后和前辈合作时也多被提点，包括程祐一，也在一次下戏后的闲聊时告诉过韩溯独门的秘诀。   
“祐一哥，你每年要拍那么多剧，都是怎么做到快速入戏出戏的呢？”那时他们初初相识，程祐一看上去又是一副高冷难搞的样子，为了快速拉近距离，一有机会韩溯就缠着对方聊天搭话。   
“每部戏结束的时候，我都会去海边，去潜水。”男神惜字如金，听得他一头雾水，“哦？”   
对方耐心解释道，“我会把大海当作一个锚准，潜水时我会把已经塑造完成的角色留在海底，浮出水面后，就又回归到了现实中的自我。” 

当时的韩溯只觉得程祐一出戏的方法又玄乎又听起来毫不费力，着实让他佩服不已，是怎么做到，在短短的拿起放下间，就挥手告别了一整段沉甸甸的人生的呢？   
等到对前辈的满心崇拜随着时间的流逝而逐渐淡去后，韩溯的心里反而只剩下了一个念头。   
所以，在世界上无数个风景如画的潜水胜地里，程祐一又将被自己钟爱的那个角色，留在了哪一片深海之中呢？   
如果他也潜入那一片深海之中，是不是就可以追寻回些许的痕迹？   
可是，即使知道了又能如何？韩溯有些泄气，即使踏遍千山万水，走到世界尽头的冷酷仙境，他也再找不回他爱过的那个人了。   
那个人永远不会再回来了，有些事，有些人，心动时就已意味着结束。   
就好像他们仰望星空所看到的一瞬光芒，不过是千万光年之外的星体死去的遗迹。

“对了，听说他又接了新戏，马上就要进组，那你们岂不是没时间一起去度假了。”斜前方那张桌子上的对话依旧在进行，言谈间男子似乎颇为女伴抱屈，“有时候想想，会不会觉得红也不是什么好事，毕竟以前程老师就算再忙，在拍完一部戏后至少还有时间去海边潜潜水，最次还可以一年去一趟江之岛，等候你大驾光临。”   
清水烧，江之岛，婚礼，拍戏，程老师……听了快一下午，直到此刻韩溯才猛然反应过来，不会真的这么巧吧？他抬眼远远望去，然后看到女子左手的无名指上，似乎有东西在熠熠发光。是结婚戒指。他今天出门匆忙，没有戴眼镜，所以看不清婚戒的款式，是不是和程祐一在手中把玩的那枚一样。 

不过这都不重要了，早在听到那声“程太”的时候，他就该反应过来了。   
世界真的有这么小么，他居然会和前工作搭档的太太近在咫尺，还差点踩平衡车撞到了人家？   
不过刚才如果真的不小心撞到了，冤有头债有主，要怪也只能程老师本人了，毕竟当初在片场还是他带自己玩的平衡车，玩得让自己爱不释手的时候又故意不给玩了，害得韩溯心痒痒的干脆也买了一辆，从此，被车友说起来，就是“长”在了平衡车上。   
寒来暑往，春去冬来，从一个剧组，到另一个剧组。   
韩溯不着痕迹的认真打量了女子一眼，程老师的眼光不错啊，漂亮，有气质，还很善良，物以类聚人以群分，老祖宗的话从来都没出过差错。隐婚对上升期演员的事业发展是定时炸弹的隐患不假，可人生的漫漫长路，身边能有这样的人一起携手同行，他为对方感到欣慰和放心。 

韩溯将碗中的茶一饮而尽，犹豫了片刻是否要上前自报家门打个招呼，可最后还是选择悄然离开。   
在将自己纷乱的心绪彻底整理好之前，他所能做的，也许就是不再打扰。 可就当他准备离开的时候，前方突然开口回答了同伴的问题，“其实也没有。”   
“嗯，没有什么？”   
女子无奈摇头，仿佛在嘲笑同伴年纪轻轻的耳朵不灵，“我说，他没有每部戏拍完后都去潜水。”   
“哦？”即使看不到对方的表情，韩溯也从那一个字流露的语气里听出了男子的惊讶。 

“去年，”女子神色如常，“去年夏天，他拍完某部戏后并没有去潜水，而是直接去了新的剧组。”   
对方似乎被问住了，静默片刻后才支支吾吾地答道，“或许是因为工作安排，剧组等着开机没有留给他度假去潜水的时间啊，这有什么可奇怪的？”   
“听上去很有道理。”出乎意料地，回答者本人看上去倒是干脆利落地接受了这个解释，除了在下一秒不明所以地多补充了一句，“其实，他也没有每一年都去江之岛等我。同样是在去年，他没有去潜水，也没有再去江之岛。”   
女子轻轻一笑，语气里透着莫名的笃定，“如果去年我们没有重逢再见，或许，他也不一定会再去江之岛了吧。”

韩溯不知道自己是怎么结账离开，走出中庭，又和车友重聚，开车兜风，等他回过神来的时候，已经回到了家。  
他坐在沙发上，一抬头，置物架上的碗盏在暗色中，流转着幽深的光芒。 

他觉得自己仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦。   
梦中，他沉在寂静的深海中只身下坠，周遭没有光，没有声音，只有微波泛起的幽蓝一望无际，衬得他的心头空空落落。   
突然，他听到了一个熟悉的声音，是程祐一的声音，对方在轻轻喊着自己的名字，他下意识地循声望去，唯有闪回凌乱的片段在眼前一帧一帧地划过。   
握手，拥抱，对视，每一幕都是戏中的名场面，被无数追剧观众拿出来反复品鉴，觉得他们尽致淋漓地演出了一对神仙眷侣的情深刻骨，至死不渝。   
可是最后，最后出现在他眼前的片段里，对方穿着牛仔外套，没有戴眼镜，是平日里见到过的休闲打扮。   
程祐一微笑着，向韩溯伸出了手。

尾声 

“你在最后，不应该说那些话的。”   
透过屏风的折射看到男子失魂落魄踉跄离开的身影，谭千越终于忍不住重重的叹了口气，“连他都估计猜到你的身份了，程太太，方小姐，你不要告诉我，你不知道他就是韩溯？”   
刚才对方应该没有看到自己的脸吧，韩溯和亦璇合作过，和Mark还是一个公司的同事，圈子只有这么一点大，说不准哪天还会碰上，要是知道是自己和方大小姐一起在他面前一搭一唱，可就惨了。 

方怀湘直接无视了谭千越的抱怨，端起茶碗喝了一口润喉，在这个时刻她还颇有心情品鉴贺公子的品位，确实不错，无论是人，还是品位，难怪凌医生多年来一直念念不忘。   
“说了这么多，差点忘了最重要的一件事。”夕阳西下，美术馆即将结束营业，旷了半天工的方小姐起身准备结账，突然一拍脑袋，边念叨着边把桌上的云锦长盒递给对方，“虽然有点晚了，还是要祝小越哥哥身体康复，顺利出院！”   
重赏下必有勇夫，谭千越喜滋滋地接过，嘴上却不饶人，“哎，我住院的时候你都没给我送一束花来，现在马后炮是不是太晚了……”  
当他打开盒子，发现里面摆着的说一件由象牙雕刻的一船风帆，“这，这不是上次在上海你让我去你哥那儿找的礼物吗？”   
是送给那个人的饯别礼物。 

方怀湘点点头，假装没有看到对方眼底转瞬即逝的惆怅情绪，“嗯，不过没送出去，海关不让，说是走私，所以最后又物归原主啦，我借花献佛，你不会介意吧？”   
“当然不会，”谭千越一把将盒子紧紧的抱在怀里，“这么贵重的礼物，多谢程太太你了。”   
“不过虽然手术很成功，你还是要多注意身体，其实我不懂，北京这么干燥的天气，空气不好，沙尘又多，实在是不利于你的病情好转，你为什么还打算从上海搬到北京？”方怀湘一边挥手招服务员过来买单，一边问到。   
谭千越挑了挑眉，“你怎么知道我要把重心转移到北京来？你哥哥告诉你的？”   
“你都在北京开了家烤肉店了，估计你的粉丝也是和我这么想的吧。”方怀湘掏出钱包，“不过也好，以后你去自己的餐厅吃饭，倒是不用担心再忘记带钱包了。” 

方小姐和唐大少不愧是嫡亲兄妹，在吐槽起谭千越这一点上可以说是无出其右者，对此他本人也只能乖乖举手投降，“难道不好吗，通宵营业，程太太你以后在北京长夜漫漫无心睡眠的时候，也欢迎来一起喝酒啊。”   
“我是说认真的，”方怀湘没有理会谭千越的戏谑，反而正色直言道，“你的病不是小事，哪天如果你出了什么意外，别人只会觉得我哥哥是天道好轮回，一报还一报。”   
自家哥哥至今还被外界怀疑在周序自杀一事中有不可推卸的责任，如果谭千越因为和周序曾经相似的病因出了什么事，有人会幸灾乐祸，但对很多人来说，恐怕是百身难赎的遗憾。   
这样的遗憾，体验过一次，就足够了。 

她点到为止，没有再继续说下去，谭千越却已了然到了她话中的深意，郑重地点了点头，“我知道的。”   
说话间，休息区的服务员已经走到面前，不过却是两手空空，“方小姐，刚才另一桌的先生，在走之前已经帮你们买了单。”   
韩溯还帮他们买了单？完了完了，谭千越在心底连声哀嚎，反正方怀湘有没有认出对方他不知道，对方是一定认出了她，现在只希望他没有看到自己，不然以后还怎么见面谈笑风生？   
方怀湘倒是没有他那么丰富的心理活动，微微吃了一惊后，就点头示意，“好的，谢谢。” 

等到两人并肩走出中庭，夕阳已经照在了庭前的空地上，在花木上勾勒出昏黄的线条，透着一股子无端的迷离味道，不能说是冷清，也谈不上有多温暖。   
只是让人心上，扬起空落落的怅然。 看着眼前的景色，方怀湘毫无征兆地停下脚步。   
“我也曾爱过。”她的语气轻如叹息，不言则已，一开口就把谭千越吓了一跳，“小越，我也曾爱过。”   
虽然是意料之外的邂逅，可当她拿着礼物准备前去赴好友的约时，站在展厅前的走廊上，她一眼就认出了那个站在平衡车上玩得不亦乐乎的大男孩，就是韩溯。   
虽然在此之前她没有看过他的任何作品，但是世界上没有完全相似的两片叶子，也没有一模一样的两张侧脸。   
那是一张熟睡的侧脸，棱角分明，虽然下巴胡子拉碴，但整个人都流露着少年的清冽气息，还带着莫名的柔软，和透明的脆弱感。   
照片明显对焦不准，估计是片场不为人知的偷拍。如果真的是，估计还是她丈夫的手机中，唯一的一张吧。 

“我只是觉得，有些心意，即使时过境迁覆水难收，说不说都改变不了什么。可如果我是那个人，即使始终都不求回报，也还是希望我爱过的那个人，可以知道我对他，也曾有过真心。”


	9. 无穷（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “此刻无穷  
> 多少永久  
> 才能再次相拥
> 
> 在无边无际的时空  
> 请抱着我不再错过”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2018.9 中秋节】

1

方怀湘一打开家门，空气中弥漫的麻辣鲜香就扑面而来，直冲向脑门。她低头看了一眼手表的指针，离零点还差半个小时，还好还好，在穆戈神乎其技的车技加持下她总算赶在一天即将结束之前回到了北京的家。  
她拉着行李箱缓缓走入室内，房间里没有开灯，她便在黑暗中独自摸索着向前走去。

这套房子是程祐一在婚前就早早购买的，记得当初唐念琛提前考察回来后还笑着给她打了个电话，说难怪自己交往过的那些网红女友，好看的难看的，该整容的整容该节食的节食，挤破脑袋也要往娱乐圈里钻，他本来还担心对方会养不起宝贝妹妹准备伺机出手相助，结果倒是自己一厢情愿了。  
“还记得你之前和我说什么十年饮冰，啧啧啧说得感人泪下的，结果，啧啧啧，我看他过的可比小越要舒服……”  
收入不菲，还没有讨厌的狗仔时时跟拍，可不是比当红的明星过得潇洒舒心多了。  
“祐一和他们不一样。”还没等哥哥把话说完，方怀湘就干脆利落地挂断了电话。

一路在空荡荡的房子里穿行，火锅的香味还没有散去，晚餐的遗迹却被收拾得干干净净，正当方怀湘沿路品评丈夫的家政水平时，突然耳边传来噗嗤噗嗤的响声，她还没反应过来，两只金毛大狗就欢快地摇着尾巴扑到了她的跟前。  
“对了，忘了告诉你，你家里养的那两只金毛，长得还蛮像小越的。”抢在妹妹挂断电话之前，大少爷飞快补充了一句。  
方怀湘蹲下身子，将两只大狗拥个满怀，她从纽约搬回来后没过多久就去了京都出差，在这套房子里住的时间寥寥无几，可两只爱宠却混得比男主人还要依恋她。她伸手好好撸了一把ice和coke身上的毛，在脸上各蹭了一下后，下一刻，眼角的余光落在了前方的一双家居拖鞋上。  
她顺势抬头，不出意外地看到丈夫一脸惊愕的夸张表情。

程祐一本来是打完游戏出来倒水喝的，正好看到两只狗突然发了疯似的朝外跑去，还以为是家里进了贼，犹豫片刻后随手拿了支高尔夫球杆出来防身，却不成想是晚归的妻子。  
他前两天刚在罗马结束了新剧外景的拍摄，谢绝了同剧主演陈亦璇和安景多呆一天游览观光的邀请，一刻没耽误地想赶在中秋节之前回北京和家人团聚，却不成想刚进家门，就看到了玄关处的留言便签，字迹匆忙，落款日期还是三天前。

方怀湘临时接到出差任务，前往京都的大川崎美术馆商谈莫奈画展的事宜，归期不定。  
她从小在父母离异后就被送往瑞士的寄宿学校就读，长居国外多年，和她的哥哥一样对于中国传统的节日都没有太多的亲情概念，有时候甚至直接淡漠逃避，对此程祐一都心知肚明，而对于妻子的缺席，在无可避免的小小失落之外，他更多的是快速收拾好心情，继续和经纪人助理们一起操持中秋夜的家宴。  
程祐一虽然和父母一起定居北京，可因为常年在外拍戏所以一年到头和家人团聚的机会也不太多，而今夏意外爆红之后接下来的行程更是满档，所以双方都格外珍惜这顿饭的时间。父母依从他的口味叫了火锅外卖，而他则一五一十地汇报了最近半年的工作状况，信誓旦旦地表示自己会好好拍戏，不骄不躁，继续努力。

“努力工作是好事，可有时间还是要多陪陪湘湘，”母上大人少有的开口指点江山，“我知道这是你们年轻人的相处模式，我和你爸爸也不会多干涉，可她一个女孩子，为了你背井离乡地漂在北京，你总不能让她一个人……”  
聆听母亲的训示时程祐一嘴里塞满了刚涮熟的肥牛，腮帮子鼓鼓的，眼神还紧盯着刚下锅的一片虾滑，他下意识地正想点头，却忽然察觉到有什么不对，“妈，你说的我都明白，”他咽下牛肉，“可是，湘湘好像也没你说的那么惨吧。”  
怎么说的好像是他拐骗了无知少女和自己一无所有浪迹天涯似的，他就算之前十年在圈中都是惨淡经营，没能给心爱的公主买下黄金铸成的城堡，可怎么样都不会让对方跟着自己吃苦就是了。  
虽然北京的空气很糟，生活也不如纽约闲适，可他并不觉得他的妻子会在意那些。  
至于方怀湘自己，即使搬到北京，她也还是从事着喜欢的工作，维持着习惯的生活节奏，最重要的是，她也依然还是自由的。  
当初他在婚礼上许下的誓言就是，他会好好保护她，让她永远是自由自在的，不必为了任何人改变迁就任何事。  
其中，当然也包括他自己。  
“哎，你们还年轻，不懂啦。”母亲挥了挥手，表示拒绝和这个年过而立却还是长不大的儿子继续沟通。

方怀湘望着呆呆愣住的丈夫，嘴角不禁上扬，“你这一杆子下去，怕是小偷得去了半条命。”她拍拍胸口，轻呼道，“还好还好，房产证上也有我的名字，我这不算是私闯民宅吧。”  
她回国还没多久，就在谭千越的熏陶下套话一箩筐，再加上被渐渐养回来的欢快跳脱的性格，常常一句话出口，就逗得程祐一说不出话来，唯有通红的耳根将他的情绪暴露得一览无余。

这一次也并不例外，外界眼中清雅如鹤的男神本人，深呼吸足足沉默三秒后，才支吾着开口接道，“我还以为你赶不回来，所以和爸妈他们先吃了，”说到此处他突然回过神来，“对了这么晚了你刚下飞机，吃过了么，要不要……”他当即转身准备去拿手机订外卖，随后又觉得不好意思，“这么晚了，不知道冰箱里还有没有……”  
拉倒吧，就算冰箱里有新鲜的食材，他唯一拿手的也只有煮泡面啊，粉丝心中无所不能样样精通的程祐一难得被眼前的窘境困住，“我不会做饭，要不然我们出去吃？”  
“有飞机餐，从机场出来的路上也吃了一点。”方怀湘无奈摇头，按住了丈夫无措的手，“我们上午去了稻荷神社，下山的路上Shawn排队买了一个cheese cake，别说，还挺好吃的，没白排。”  
“Shawn？”程祐一的注意力敏锐地落在了一个名字上，“穆戈？”

那场乞力马扎罗雪山度假屋的邂逅因为涉及到各自的秘密，方怀湘说得不多，只是在为对方单独准备婚礼伴手礼的时候才淡淡向丈夫提了一句，“嗯，他去京都还愿，半路上正好和我碰到了，正好美术馆那边也谈好了，所以就和他一起搭下午的飞机回来了，本来是来得及和你们一起吃饭的，结果偏偏飞机晚点。”她停顿一下，不无歉意地双手合十，举在胸前，“对不起，请祐一君能原谅我。”  
可惜她此刻身上穿的不是和服，不然真的和当年在江之岛每次和他道歉时的表情一模一样。

方小姐真心想求饶的时候，即使是高冷如凌医生也不能免疫，更遑论是对她毫无招架之力的程祐一，他径自牵起那双柔荑，抬手放下间透着极致的温柔，“除非方小姐愿意陪我吃一个月饼。”  
“Yes sir。”方怀湘清脆应道。

2

良宵静夜，ice和coke也不想回窝睡觉，于是两人两狗一起坐在露台上。程祐一从酒柜里取了一瓶红酒，这一寻常举动却看得方怀湘皱起了眉头，“你不是酒精过敏么？”  
这是他的老毛病了，为此逃脱了不少团建社交，连在他们的婚礼上，也因为程祐一不能喝酒而让伴郎孙和畅无奈地挺身而出挡酒，被众人灌醉到当场人事不省。  
程祐一没有回答，只是徒手打开了软木塞，澄清的酒液缓缓注入水晶玻璃的高脚杯中，散发出浓郁的香气，还未入口就令人沉醉。  
他不会告诉她，他的确不能喝酒，可在无望等待的那些年里，每次想她的时候还是会给自己倒上一杯。

对方不想说，方怀湘也不再多问，他们的默契向来很好。百无聊赖之下，她的目光落在了桌上的月饼上，身为常客的她一眼就认了出来，“半岛的奶黄流心？他们家就杏仁茶和月饼好吃，我记得Susie嫌杏仁茶太甜，却很喜欢吃他们家的月饼。”想起远在温哥华的好友，方怀湘心里有一些感伤，嘴上却是半分不显，“她今年应该挺高兴的，从此以后终于可以名正言顺地跷掉贺家的中秋家宴，再也不用陪着吃那些甜得腻死人的苏月了。”  
说完，她拿起一块月饼，三两下就吃完了，并志得意满地敲了敲玻璃酒杯，示意丈夫也给自己倒上一杯，“对了，你之前是不是和苏恬合作过？”  
话题从凌医生转到凌医生的好闺蜜，可谓是毫不突兀，程祐一点点头，“嗯，怎么了？”  
“哦没什么，就是听说苏恬和陆骞好像结婚了，我在想你不是和他们一起合作过同一部剧么，所以随便问问。”

编剧Lucy虽然收山封笔许久，可作为刘子期御用的她，江湖上还依然流传着她的传说，对于妻子听到圈子里盛传的八卦消息，程祐一没有太意外。苏恬和陆骞的绯闻越传越真，估计很快就会正式公开，这也是近期继好友钟宁意之外第二个来和他打探口风的人，可对于方怀湘他自然不能像打发钟宁意那样随便乱打太极。程祐一斟酌了一下用词，不紧不慢地答道，“我平时很少参加剧组的活动，一般也只有在拍戏的时候见到他俩，所以他们的关系我当时其实并不太清楚。”  
简而言之，对于同剧组男女主演的私下情感关系，他并不关心，也无所谓了解多少。去年年底拍那部剧的时候，他满脑子都想着怎么让心上人明白自己的心意，几乎到了辗转难寐的地步，求婚成功后更是一心一意开始准备婚礼，自己的事都忙不过来，自然是无心过问搭档们的私情。  
“哦，这样啊，”方怀湘含笑望着对方，这个答案在她的意料之中，“不过等他们公开后，如果有媒体问你，你可不能就这么简单应付过去了。”

他们并肩而坐，举杯对饮相邀明月，没过一会儿，酒瓶空了一半，ice和coke也懒洋洋地伏在脚边睡着了，程祐一面色泛红，转念想到妻子赶了一天的路估计也累了，正准备开口收摊回去睡觉时，却发现对方还定定地望着窗外的月光，眼神清澈又明亮。  
“祐一，”她轻轻叫了他一声，“你刚才说你平时很少参加剧组活动，那你一般都干什么？”  
“我么，就在房间里睡觉，躺着，无聊的时候打打游戏，时间很快就过去了。”

程祐一自问是个很宅又很能自得其乐的人，连被粉丝津津乐道的在酒店房间养蚂蚁对他来说也不过是一次普通的消遣罢了。过去的时光中，他尝尽了孤独，却也从不害怕孤独。  
他的目光悠远，似乎陷入了长久的回忆，“不过这都是后来的事了。我以前刚入行的时候，也会帮剧组打打下手什么的，还记得有一年大冬天的，餐盒等到饭点都快凉了，剧组就专门从附近的饭店定了餐，一到放饭的时候我就帮忙发发盒饭，还挺有成就感的。”  
那些现在被粉丝视若珍宝般举例拿出来夸赞他的轶闻趣事，其实也只不过是他过往人生中的一块块碎片而已，不值一提，可偶尔回忆起来，也还算开心。

听了他的叙述，方怀湘的胸腔间溢出几许的柔软，忍不住转身回望身旁的人，脑中不禁想着，当年他在剧组帮忙分发餐盒的时候，她又在干什么？  
她应该在国内，正面对着失去恋人痛不欲生的周序，趁虚而入一意孤行地和对方订了婚。当时她也觉得能那样和喜欢的人过一辈子也很好了，却终究还是抵御不过周序的责任心和负疚感。解除婚约后，她回英国完成了学业，后来又去纽约读了心理学的master，毕业后不走寻常路地留在博物馆工作。中间的那些年里即使隐隐绰绰地得知周序结婚离婚有了别的爱人，她也再也没有打扰过对方的生活。  
直到，两年前的初秋，她在纽约接到了那通猝不及防的死讯。

在大好年华突然去世，周序的葬礼办得空前盛大，星光灿烂到不逊色于任何一场大型的颁奖典礼。她理所当然地没有出席，事实上，在得知对方死讯后她已经心神俱裂，根本无暇关心外界的是非  
葬礼当天，方怀湘在长岛别墅，见到了被涉嫌杀害周序的流言困扰得苦不堪言的哥哥。当千里迢迢第一时间搭私人飞机赶来的唐念琛推开厚重的视听室的大门时，发现妹妹正在专心致志地观看一部电影，是周序生前主演的一部小成本黑色喜剧，大概是他最好的作品之一。  
纽约的秋天，气温下降，空气里已经带着稀薄的寒意，隔音良好的视听室里，唐念琛紧皱眉头盯着壁炉里的火光，眼神深暗，“还好，你至少烧的不是炭。”  
“哥哥？”方怀湘不明所以地向哥哥撇去一眼，似乎不明白他到底在说什么。  
“都是为情所困，”唐念琛冷冷说道，“我已经有一个烧炭自杀的未婚妻了，希望我唯一的妹妹，不要再做那样的傻事。”  
这还是这么多年来方怀湘第一次听哥哥提起早逝的未婚妻，和世光三公主的婚约一直是唐念琛心底最避讳的黑历史之一，从不多与人言，眼下却为了防止她想不开自杀而拿来举例，可见是有多担心她会选择殉情。

“哥，我不会做傻事的。”  
归根结底，她和周序连两情相悦都算不上，对方在挣扎多年后终于心愿得偿追随心艾而去，她有什么资格再夹在两人中间阴魂不散。  
对于妹妹的保证，唐念琛不置可否，在沉默良久后也只是蓦地叹了口气，走过去摸了摸她的脑袋，“过段时间等心情好一点，出去度个假吧，去哪里都行，非洲，北极，南美，哥哥出钱。”  
方怀湘没有回应，只是自顾自地他盯着荧幕，荧幕中的少年英俊如昔，唐念琛也追随着她的目光一起看了许久，直到电影终场才突然问道，“我记得上一次你看的不是这一个。”  
听到这句话时她的眉心微动，上一次，哥哥上一次不打一声招呼闯进视听室时她看的，好像是……  
“你不想出去玩也可以。”在离开前，哥哥留下的最后一句话是，“或者，换个人去爱吧，湘湘。”

初恋长辞的两年后，方怀湘如哥哥所愿，不仅去了非洲度假散心，还放下过去，重新接受了另一个人的爱情。  
“今天在稻荷山上，穆戈告诉我他喜欢的人，已经和别人结婚了。”结束回忆的方怀湘，话语里尚带着依稀的怅然，“然后我问了他一个很蠢的问题。”  
“你已经知道最后的结局，可是如果时光可以回溯，再来一次，你还会不会做出和当年一样的选择？”  
而同样的问题，她也想问身侧的丈夫，如果可以再选择一次，在明晰了自己内心深处对那个少年的牵挂之后，他还会不会选择就这样永远搁置自己的真心？

“你已经当着韩溯的面戳破了窗户纸，接下去不会还想在程老师面前，一模一样地再来一遍吧？”那天在美术馆谭千越陪她在韩溯面前合演完那一出声色俱佳的双簧后，临别之际对方最后提出了一个问题。  
对此方怀湘饶有兴致的反问道，“怎么，还没过足戏瘾？”  
一贯嘻嘻哈哈没有正形的老少年，那一刻格外的认真，“我建议你，最好不要。”

那一天的秋日黄昏，格外的天高云淡，方怀湘听到谭千越缓缓说道，“在你和韩溯之间，他既然已经做出了选择，你又何必再多问？没有人比他更清楚自己的心。至于害怕他错过此生挚爱这样的场面话，你也不必再说，我可听你哥哥说，当年你在明知周序另有所爱还要和他订婚的时候，可半点都没犹豫过。”  
听谭千越的口气，恐怕对下午的那一场双簧也并不满意，看来，在觉得自己多此一举这件事上，他倒是能和凌医生意见一致。

尾声

月斜星沉，新的一天已经降临，程祐一此时酒意上头，昏昏欲睡，勉强撑着最后的一丝清醒，起身拿过酒瓶和杯子，“不早了，我先收拾一下……”  
他话还没说完，手臂就被人悄然握住，“湘湘？”  
他的妻子双眼微合，语意呢喃道，“问穆戈的那个问题，我也问过我自己，如果早知道兜兜转转这么多年后还是会选择和你在一起，那么我会不会后悔当初，没有第一时间去江之岛见你？”  
人生忽若转蓬，不过一瞬，十年光阴似箭，他们彼此之间浪费了太多的时间。

程祐一在厨房里整整洗了十分钟的杯子，静夜里，他对哗哗的流水声充耳不闻，不知过了多久才恍然清醒过来。  
他拿出药箱，和水吞下一片抗敏药片，随后把杯子放在流理台上，还强迫症发作的一一摆好角度。  
业内都喜欢称赞他年纪轻轻遇事却冷静沉着，他此前都谦虚不受，此刻却由衷觉得自己也许真的是那样。在行云流水地把所有事做完后，他才不慌不忙地往露台走去。

他回来时，方怀湘已经睡熟了，静静地趴在桌子上，睡容恬静。月夜，微风，美人醉卧，实在是一幅赏心悦目的画面，如果不是脚边的两只狗还在跃跃欲试着往上爬的话，程祐一觉得自己可以看一晚上。  
驻足良久后，在ice和coke吵醒对方之前，程祐一及时上前，小心翼翼地将妻子抱起，同时在她的额发间落下轻柔的一吻，心里是充盈的满足。  
他从来不是外界想象的与世无争，却也并非野心满满分毫不让。热爱的工作，喜欢的宠物，心爱的女孩，如今他终于都拥有，只希望时光可以在此刻多停留一秒。

“如果Susie听到我的话，一定会说什么有什么可后悔的，人生没有如果，过去的每一次选择才构成完整的我这样的长篇大论……”在彻底醉倒过去前，方怀湘轻笑出声，“可是祐一，”她睁开眼睛望着他，认真给了他一个答案。  
“我想我还是后悔的。”


	10. 见字如面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2018.12跨年夜]

1 如梦如幻月

致最亲爱的小韩：

见字如面。

不知道你从阿韶手中收到这封信的时候会不会感到很惊讶，没错，虽然不是由我本人亲自手写，但我还是更愿意称呼这张A4纸为“信”。虽然看上去似乎没什么诚意，但请原谅我的懒惰，和一手实在是拿不出手的烂字 ^_^

除了跑工作通告外，最近半年我都不在上海，所以也请原谅我不能亲自向你当面道歉，我知道你今晚会在上海参加跨年演唱会，在这里祝愿演出一切顺利。顺便悄悄说一句，我看过你的直播，我觉得你唱歌要比阿韶好听，所以，加油！

至于道歉的内容，想必你也可以猜到大半，那次在北京，我和Lucy做的事，确实欠考虑了。我不清楚她本人后来有没有再联络你，但我在信中还是想要为她澄清，那次你会见到她纯属巧合，事先我们都不知道你也会来美术馆，不过无可否认，后来我们确实在第一时间就认出了你，也是故意当着你的面聊起了程老师。

我和Lucy相识多年，类似的故作不知情地在当事人面前打哑谜的桥段，是我们从前经常玩的游戏，对此我们没有任何的恶意，事实上，在她开口之前，我也不知道她最后的那一句话，会和你有关。

依照我对Lucy的了解，她对你并没有恶意，你和程老师的事，她也是后来才知道的，那时候他们已经结婚了。当然，我也知道你和程老师之间并没有发生多余的牵连，如果真的有，或许那份心意也不会轮到由Lucy来亲口告诉你。

Lucy这个人吧，与其说是天真，善良，不如说是她所求不多。在这个世界上，她大概是最希望程老师能得偿所愿的人之一，无论是实现自己的理想，还是得到现实生活中的幸福。除此之外，我想她对于他们的未来，其实并没有过多的期待。所以，如果你和程老师之间不是情况特殊，彼此又都是固执的个性，我想如果可以，Lucy其实是乐于成全你们的。

虽然听上去又圣母又矫情，但请不要怀疑，爱即是成全，这大约是过往十年里命运教会她最深刻的一课。

当然，看到这里你也许会质疑，能够和一个如此出色的人结婚，她为什么会想放手，为什么会对他们的未来没有期待，她这是不相信程老师对她的感情吗？

对于这个你可能会产生的疑问，我的解释是，不知道你有没有听过一句话，爱是想触摸却伸回的手。虽然这句话已经烂大街了，但是在某种意义上放在我们的case里依然适用。

其实，因为对未来不敢抱有期待而甘愿选择放手的人，并不止她一个，在你过去的人生中，不还有一个人，曾经也是这样想的吗？

我相信此时此刻，你的脑中或许已经浮现出了那个名字。

请不要怀疑你的直觉。

很抱歉拖到现在才给你写信致歉，虽然在这件事里我只是一个无关紧要的旁观群众，可还是为当初的行为感到惶恐不已，害怕面对你，也害怕被别人问起你们的事，为此我一度躲去了香港，那里虽然狗仔很多很讨人厌，但我几乎无亲无友，可以放松自由地生活。

虽然听上去有些狼狈，但不用为我担心，那段时间我既见到了想见的人，也想通了很多事，对我来说还算是无心插柳的好运。

不知道你认不认识晏于非？就是那个曾经风靡亚洲的偶像团体“Seasons”的成员。我抵达香港不久，街上一夜之间就全摆满了他劈腿三男的八卦报纸，你别说，港媒的用词虽然不如台媒来的犀利，但还是很有趣的，我每天上街溜达，都会被追踪报道的标题笑到肚子疼。

而那几天，或许是受他劈腿花边的影响，城里也刮起了一股子的怀旧风，有一天我出门去便利店买零食，听到店里就在放Seasons的老歌。

有一句歌词我听得很清楚，“我的心拥有漫长夏天”。

真的很奇妙，那段时间香港一直在下雨，堪比上海五六月的梅雨季节，无论是家里还是户外，都弥漫着潮湿的水汽，让人的心情也变得湿漉漉的，很难受，这不禁让我打消了以后退圈后定居香港的蠢念头。

韩溯，不知道在你的心里，那个漫长的夏天有没有过去？可对我而言，我并不能想象当有一日我垂垂老矣的时候，会一个人住在大房子里，蜷缩在角落的躺椅上，戴上老花镜，读着那些从积满灰尘的盒子里翻找出的潮湿的旧信。

怎么样，是不是觉得哥哥我还挺文艺的，不比你的程老师差？

如果是，请好好收藏我写给你的这封信好嘛！（开玩笑的）

好了不多说了，不耽误你时间，下次有机会你再来上海的时候我们一起出去喝酒怎么样？哦，差点忘了，Mark说过你的胃不好不能吃太刺激的东西，不过没关系，我可以带你去古北的居酒屋撸串，那家店卖的梅子酒，酸酸甜甜，养胃安神，睡前喝一杯可美了！

如果没有机会在上海碰面也无所谓，我们还可以约在北京。我在北京新开了一家烤肉店，特地引进了那款梅子酒，去自家店喝也是一样。

至于酒钱嘛，呵呵，我相信Lucy很愿意替我们买单，她很有钱的，所以不要顾忌，到时候放心大胆地喝吧。

最后，上台时不要紧张，Good Luck～～

来自 你最亲爱的小越哥哥

写于今天又又又又下雨的香港

2 若即若离花

Dear 苏恬，

见字如面。

今晚感谢你们请我吃饭，如有机会也请替我向陆骞哥转达谢意，我今天上台前非常紧张，陆骞哥一直在旁边鼓励我，虽然最后我还是唱砸了，但下台后陆骞哥不仅安慰了我，还请我和你们一起续摊跨年，多有叨扰，在此一并谢过。

我现在正坐在回剧组的飞机上，气流颠簸，所以字迹凌乱，还请见谅。

刚才只顾着吃饭，没来得及恭喜你和陆骞哥即将迎来新生命的诞生，虽然陆骞哥为了制造惊喜对大家保密了孩子的性别，但我想不管是女儿还是儿子都好，女儿可爱，儿子，长大以后大概也会像陆骞哥那么帅。

时间如梭，遥想去年此时，你离开剧组远赴广州参加跨年演出，而陆骞哥则带我开车去了南郊镇的山顶，迎接新年钟声的敲响，盼望着明月能寄去千里的相思。而如今，你们喜结连理，即将组建三口之家，而我也得偿所愿，等到了自己的命运之人。

还记不记得你曾经问过我，如果喜欢的人不想结婚怎么办？一年过去了，我的答案不变，只是我想，事实证明，你也已经不必再有这样的顾虑。

听陆骞哥说你们很喜欢我送的那套茶具，今年圣诞旅行也去了我推荐的京都的瓷器店。其实你们喜欢就好，和我眼光好不好的倒没什么关系，可能是因为我年少时在日本住过一段时间，对日本的了解多了一点，知道哪家店比较出名而已。

至于国内值得推荐的日料餐厅？其实近些年来我一直忙着拍戏少有聚餐，所以对此了解的也不多。不过我夏天在上海拍戏的时候，亦璇和我推荐过一家在古北的居酒屋，她说是一个圈内的好朋友大力推荐给她的，未来有机会或许你们可以一试。

说起日料，其实今晚吃的就非常不错，尤其是你推荐的那瓶梅子清酿，果香甜柔，酒味浓烈，两种风情混杂在一起，格外令人沉醉。

说起来这还是我第一次尝试这类果酒，不过我爱人之前倒是对我提起过。她初到北京的时候，曾在她朋友开设的餐厅里喝过，虽然回家后她对我吐槽，售卖梅子清酿和东北烤肉店的风格着实不搭，但其实她心里是很喜欢的，只是不知道那家梅子酿的味道和今晚的相比孰高孰低，或许有机会你也可以亲自去品鉴一下。

只不过，短时间内应该是不行了，不然陆骞哥爱妻心切，会怪我多嘴的。

和你们相比，我因为酒精过敏的体质平时轻易不能喝酒，如今想来，倒是错过了许多人生的乐趣。不过今年冬至前，我还是喝了一杯风淮专程寄到剧组的桂花冬酿。

他还告诉我，他今年是和纪希灵一起去苏州买的酒。你们合作的电视剧前段时间播出时争议不断，他对此感到很抱歉，可是他还是很感谢这部剧，让他有机会和老友重逢欢聚。

我猜，风淮留给自己的桂花冬酿，喝起来应该比他寄给我的那一瓶更甜。

在我们短暂的一生中，有一期一会的遇见，也有人能陪伴你走过一年又一年。

可是我常常会想，一年有春夏秋冬四个季节，他们是否就永远不会缺席？

对于这个问题，我的爱人给了我一个有趣的答案。

她半个多月前去了南美旅行，从布宜诺斯艾利斯出发，先是跟团去了南极，在穿越茫茫的雪原冰层后，最后又回到了布宜诺斯艾利斯。她说她很喜欢阿根廷的夏日和阳光，想多待一段时间，反正左右我也忙着拍戏没时间陪她，北京又冷，所以也就不急着催她回来了。

我一直都知道，她喜欢夏日，喜欢阳光，最讨厌的就是阴雨连绵的天气。她以前住在香港，下雨天不便外出的时候，她就只能坐在台阶上，听着屋子里响起的歌声和钢琴伴奏，即使歌声中飘荡的爱意和琴曲的名字一样柔如彩虹，那一刻她也只想牢牢地捂住自己的耳朵，装作什么都没有听到。

不知道她对于我今晚的自弹自唱，是不是也会选择捂住耳朵，闭耳不听？希望不会吧。

而动身来广州前，我刚收到她从世界最南端的城市乌斯怀亚寄来的明信片，在那封来自世界尽头的明信片上，她告诉我，她愿意陪伴我一起度过往后余生的漫长岁月，只唯独其中的一段空白。

她将她最爱的夏日留给自己，也留给我。

我很感谢她。

苏恬，只是不知道对你而言，最爱的是一年中的哪一个季节？

请原谅我以上语无伦次的荒唐呓语，如有不妥，还请见谅。

最后，祝你和陆骞哥新婚快乐，新的一年里心想事成，一切顺遂。

ps，随信附上北京和上海两家餐厅的地址。

Best，

程祐一

by air


	11. Eyes on you (1): 蒙着眼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019.9 GQ名利场晚宴]

名利场上衣香鬓影，酒过三巡，连歌舞表演都已经结束了两场，程祐一身侧的同伴却还沉浸在红毯主持人Jeffery方才的震撼表现中，不亦乐乎，无法自拔。 

“绝，真是绝了，你知道他刚才把我要拍的电视剧火箭军说成了什么嘛，火卷云，excuse me？害得我走红毯的时候差点没忍住笑出声来......”   
“Jeffery好像前不久刚和安景的前女友一起被狗仔拍到哎，情敌相见分外眼红，安景今天也算是因祸得福了，可以不用接受红毯采访，真是逃过一劫......”   
“最妙的还是闻风出来的时候，Jeffery说他以前很喜欢听闻风的歌，你没看到闻风当时那反应，我的天，吓得他立马伸手去堵主持人的嘴，哈哈哈哈，他肯定是怕人家会cue他和历恒的那首成名曲......” 

虽然，但是，虽然主持人本尊不知道坐在哪里，安景所在的D2好像离他们也有一定的距离，但是和你同期选秀的老朋友不就坐在他们背后的C5，目测直线距离不超过十米，江唯吐槽得百无禁忌，程祐一却着实为对方捏了把汗。   
晚宴开始前，应主办方QG杂志的出版人Paco的贴心关照，特地把认生又不善饮的程祐一，和江唯安排在了一起，同坐于舞台正下方主桌之后的D6。   
Paco的如意算盘打得噼啪响，而结果也正中他的下怀，江唯不仅全程陪着程祐一谈天说地，滔滔不绝，还顺便帮同伴挡了好几波的敬酒。以至于宴会还未到高潮，一向高冷自矜的男神就在熟人好友前变得活泼失序，口不择言。 

对此，程祐一唯有无奈地轻轻推了一下对方的肩肘，小声在耳边提醒，“好了，大家都在呢！”   
“哎呀我又没有说得很大声，离了这张桌子就听不到了呀，你不说我不说，还有谁知道?”   
江唯咕哝着，眼风一扫，直直盯上了坐在他们对面始终安静无声的某位后辈，”哦，我说的没错吧，徐竞？“   
男神半醉半醒，语意轻佻，眼神惑人，可即使只是被对方平淡随意地一瞥，也似乎有着一股无形的压迫之力笼罩在了徐竞的头顶，让年轻人一口气喝了大半杯的气泡水，才勉强平定心绪。   
”当然，我肯定不会出卖江唯哥你的。“ 

”这才听话。“得到了意料之中的回答，江唯悠然自得地递给身旁的同伴一个会心的眼神，暗示对方不必担心，随后继续自己今晚的吐槽大业。   
而此时此刻，他的注意力已经悄然落在了右手边的邻桌D3上，”哎呦，Will这小子居然坐在Angelica的旁边啊，待遇可以，难怪明知今晚旧爱也在，他也还是毅然决然地来了。“   
他不提程祐一还没注意，Will传说中的旧爱陈亦璇小姐此刻坐在位于D3正前方的B9，正和同桌的品牌商们言笑晏晏地聊着天，内场灯光暧昧，倒是无碍她身上那一条高定红裙的夺目耀眼。   
“不过情敌相见也好，旧爱重逢也罢，至少大家都拿到了这张入场券。”   
正当程祐一以为江唯下一秒就会起身过去和老友叙旧时，对方却突然话锋一转，毫无预兆地来了个一百八十度的大转弯，“不像某些人，好不容易从千军万马里闯出来，连同一部剧出来，没有他红没有他火的同事都有份受邀，他却因为有个在时尚圈呼风唤雨的前女友，只能被无情地拒之门外，真倒霉。“ 

江唯说得绘声绘色引人入胜，让人不由自主地产生进一步窥探的好奇心，但程祐一听了却本能地眼皮一跳。   
顺着同伴的目光所向，当他看清Angelica左手边的空座和桌上摆放的嘉宾名牌时，终于明白了，好端端地江唯为何会突然cue到今晚都没到场的某位无关人士身上。   
”呼风唤雨？哪有你说的那么夸张，“他的心中微动，但还是决定暂时先将脑中冒出的诸多联想抛到一边，专心为朋友辩驳道，“今天没来也可能只是因为有别的工作安排，在时间上冲突了而已。”   
“你说何必呢，一别两宽，各自安好，今天晚上明明不是她家的场子，也一定要来挡了别人的大好前程。”   
江唯好像半点没把程祐一的解释听进去，把视线投向了正前方的舞台，“哎说起来，她怎么就没有学到她祁老师半点的风度，你看同样因为私人感情对一个人有偏见，祁廉可半点没为难August......” 

他的球友醉了，程祐一默默在心底叹气，眼角的余光映出对面师弟那一脸凝重相望的表情，他毫不怀疑如果自己再不及时打断，江唯可以把时尚圈那些所谓不为人知的秘辛，在外人面前抖落出大半。   
“江唯......”   
说时迟那时快，就在他喊出江唯名字的那一刻，全场的灯光应声而熄，突如其来的黑暗和寂静让人有些不适，泛起恍惚和抽离，程祐一侧身回头，发现滔滔不绝了一晚上的人也终于安静了下来，眼睛一眨一眨的，正似笑非笑地看着自己。   
刹那的无声对望，就在程祐一的脑海里涌现出千言万语，想要向对方全盘倾倒的瞬间，舞台上方突然涌现出无数的红色波点，在下一秒扩散到了台下的每一张桌子上，闪烁发光，配上背景乐声的渐渐响起，无不宣示着一场盛大表演的正式开场。 

聚光灯亮起的时候，黑衣冷脸的少年出现在了舞台的正中央，即使用轻纱遮住了双眼，也挡不住眸中散发的惊人光亮。   
作为当红的顶级流量，那是一双让无数少女沉醉痴迷的眼睛。   
说曹操曹操就到啊，August，程祐一无声默念出台上之人的名字，真是奇怪，他每一次见到August，哪怕没有眼神上的直接对接，也无碍他觉得少年的目光灼热，可以照进一个人内心深处最不为人所见的死角。 

作为时尚圈的宠儿，QG杂志创始人纪央的新欢，August和主办方相互成就，将今晚的晚宴会场直接作为了自己最新原创单曲的全球首秀舞台。   
台上的少年光芒四射，台下，有人欣赏无能意兴阑珊，有人依旧忙着social无心他顾，也有人，始终抬头直视着舞台中央射灯光下的影子，全神贯注，目不转睛。   
虽然不久之前程祐一其实才刚看过一次，无论是舞步还是旋律，他都并不感到陌生。 

半个月前的长沙，程祐一结束电视台夏夜晚会表演后，回到主办方安排的酒店休息。随后，无心睡眠的漫漫长夜里，他独自一人走到所住楼层的消防通道，默默地掏出手机开始敲下一串电话号码。   
也许是太专注于手头的动作，一直等到手机没电自动关机后，他无奈地抬起头，才留意到居然从消防通道的另一头传来了除他以外第二个人的动静。   
静夜中，脚步声踢踏着，一轻一重地在水泥地上发出错落有致的声响，陌生的调子被人轻声哼唱出空荡荡的回音，渗透在幽深昏暗的通道里，说不出的诡异。 

夜半的不明歌声，换一个胆小的人听了恐怕当场就被吓得立马落荒而逃，可程祐一没有，他只是好奇地循声走去，随后看到了一张熟悉的面孔。   
作为当晚最受欢迎的两位嘉宾，不久之前，他们刚刚在同一个舞台上各自表演过，还在后台狭路相逢时互相打了个简短的招呼。   
“August？” 

半夜三更在意料之外的地点不期而遇，相比于程祐一的惊讶，少年看起来要淡定得多，仿佛一早就注意到了对方的存在，“晚上好呀，程老师~~”   
他打着招呼大步流星地朝程祐一走了过来，途中还不忘摘下蒙眼的黑纱，随手打了一个结挂在脖子上，一下一下地晃荡着，说不出的潇洒惬意，“我都一个人练了好久啦，”August饶有兴致地挑了挑眉，“可是居然都没等到程老师你，成功拨出一个电话。”   
他伸出右手，运指如飞，在虚空中无实物表演地假装点了拨号键十二下，“超过十二位的电话号码，我猜你想打的应该是一通国际长途。” 

蒙上双眼的少年耳力惊人，程祐一对此并没有否认，“是香港的手机号，”他将后盖发烫的手机重新放回到裤子的口袋中，“我有，朋友在，最近那边的局势有些不太平，我有点担心，所以......”   
“原来如此，”August听出了对方口中的语无伦次，微微一笑，“对程老师来说，那一定是一位很重要的朋友。”   
“何以见得？因为我半夜不睡觉，给对方打电话吗？”程祐一下意识地反问道，却只看见少年眼中扬起更浓的促狭意味，“no no no，半夜打电话也没什么稀奇的，我以前刚去美国上学的时候，也会不分白天黑夜的时差打电话骚扰国内的朋友，他们都管我叫我午夜凶铃杀手！”   
下个月即将迎来二十一岁生日的年轻偶像，谈起自己在北美求学的青春期时，少年老成，口气沧桑，似乎那些已经是上辈子发生的故事，“可我也记得我第一次要到初恋女生的电话号码的那天，在床上翻来覆去一个晚上都没睡着，在被窝里拿出手机一遍遍地敲着对方的手机号码，却每次都在敲到最后一位的时候怂了，然后干脆全部删掉重新来过，反反复复，等到天都亮了都没拨出去，最后还是到学校里直接堵的人。” 

回忆完自己的青涩初恋，August不禁向眼前这位比自己整整大了快一轮的演员前辈，投去某种可以说是好奇探究的打量目光。   
和业内传闻中的一样，程祐一是真正的绅士君子，举手投足间蕴藏着极致的温柔，大概也只有这样的人，才会明明将联络人的手机号码记得滚瓜烂熟倒背如流，但还是不厌其烦地一遍遍手动输入，却在敲到最后一位时戛然而止。   
说实话，刚才他练习到最后的时候，注意力已经无法完全集中在新歌的舞步和旋律上，大半心神都只顾着竖起耳朵，耐心聆听空气中传来的按键音，想知道等到何时，对方才会将号码输入完整一次，然后成功拨出。 

"我听说HK最近的局势好像是蛮紧张的，感觉走在街上随时都会被人袭击的样子，“August老神在在地开始分析国际形势，”程老师，你既然那么担心你的那位朋友，近乡情怯，不如干脆直接去HK找她呗，眼见为实不就可以放心了？再说，也没什么不好意思的，公主遇上麻烦被恶龙掠去，也需要人为了救她而踏上屠龙的征途嘛，yoho，想想就很帅气哎！“   
被中西文化交替熏陶的少年，为自己成功运用了一个中文成语和西方童话的典故而感到小小雀跃，可他还来不及自得几秒钟，就看到前辈朝着自己缓缓摇头，”不用了，即使真的会发生什么不测，也会有骑士第一时间去救公主的。“ 

程祐一垂下眼睫，浓密细长的睫毛如鸦羽，将他的心绪遮掩得严严实实的，并且不等August反应过来就直接转开了话题，竟然真心实意地夸奖起对方，哪怕是蒙眼跳舞，也跳得很好看。   
这波夸奖成功转移了少年的注意力，听得August颇为受宠若惊，甚至还不好意思地挠了挠头，“其实我的舞跳得一般般啦，和某些大神没得比，比如王熠夺，就跳得比我好得多……”   
他越说越小声，突然想到什么似的又扬起了声调，“对了，我的这首新歌下个月初就会正式发行，程老师你要是有兴趣，我教你里面的动作？”   
“不用不用，”这次轮到程祐一连连摆手，“我的肢体很不协调，相比于跳舞，我还是更喜欢唱歌。” 

从小学习钢琴接受音乐熏陶的程祐一，在十八岁之前，那一度是离他最近的梦想。   
虽然此生注定要在表演道路上奋力前行，在镜头下演绎大千世界，百味人生，即使以演员的身份走到了今天，也被万众瞩目着，但他也还是分外珍惜每一个在舞台上表演的机会，享受音乐响起的每分每秒。 

“原来如此，程老师既然喜欢唱歌，那当年为什么选择去当演员，而不是歌手？”   
少年不知愁滋味的August侧歪着脑袋，不无好奇地问着前辈有关于人生道路的抉择问题，却误打误撞将对方问得哑口无言。   
如果告诉August，他其实从来都不曾有过选择的机会，年轻人会不会觉得不可思议？ 

对于程祐一而言，演员之路的起点是为了遵从母亲的心愿，其后漫长的十年沉寂，则是为了恪守和另一个人的约定而坚持，然后就一直走到了现在。   
他从来不会试图去想象，如果退回到十八岁那年，重新站在人生森林的入口处，选择了另一条路，成为歌手或是律师，现在会是如何的光景。 

“是为了一些很重要的人，以前她们都期望我能成为一名真正的演员，”口中说着最励志激昂的标语，程祐一的脸上却只浮现出了苦涩的笑意，“不过，后来她们却又希望我能开心快乐，能够没有顾忌地去做自己真正想做的事。”   
他本是一个愿赌服输的人，不会让自己无故沉溺于对往昔抉择的追悔中，直到有人口口声声告诉他，希望他能尽情去追逐自己的梦想，而不是一味地为了成全别人理想中的样子，而苛待己身。   
听到这句别离之际的赠言的那一刻，他终于让自己猝然停下了前行奔跑了十年的脚步，可是真的转身回头看，除了一片的荒芜，旧时走过的路上什么都没有留下。 

“程老师，你的那位朋友，应该是希望你能自由自在，开开心心地活着吧。“August小心翼翼地组织着语言，却没发觉自己已经下意识地将对话中出现的那位”重要的人“和程祐一在HK的”一位朋友“直接画上了等号。   
而面对着突然天才侦探光环附体的少年，程祐一也没有纠正他的措辞，”是，好像到最后，反而是她还给了我自由。“   
程祐一抬头看向一旁侧耳聆听的少年，突然发出一句感慨，”我真的很羡慕你们会跳舞的人。“   
”啊？“听到这句没因没由的话，August当即愣住，”那倒也不必......“   
”你们跳舞的样子真的很迷人，“程祐一没有因为少年的谦虚改变自己的想法，选择大大方方地将内心的赞美尽数吐露，”特别是，当你们脱下了全身的镣铐的时候。“ 

程祐一不是一个喜欢沉溺于假想的人，却也曾不止一次地设想过，如果他是江唯，在十九岁外出放风的深夜，安静空旷的舞蹈教室里，看到了那位披发赤足，自由起舞的公主，恐怕也会一见倾心，即使明知要深深受困于眼前的纲常伦理，以及未来千山万水的无尽相隔，亦心向往之。   
直到在律师楼和Jade共同签下分居协议的时候，程祐一才蓦然发现，作为彼此生命中最重要的存在，他们却从未有幸亲眼见过对方真正自由自在不受束缚的模样。   
过去不曾有，将来恐怕也是只能隔镜相望，夫妻一场，不能不说是一个无法填补的遗憾。   
唯一值得庆幸的是，虽然因为自己的私心和执念耽搁了她许久，但希望这份自省来得还不算太迟，往后余生的漫长岁月里，他都祝福她能得到真正的自由。 

”既然程老师你不想跳舞，那我们下一次约着一起唱歌如何？“   
虽然时过境迁了许久，也竭力克制着自己的情绪，可在程祐一周遭无形流露出的低气压还是让敏锐的少年若有所悟，洞察分明，August正欲伸手拍拍前辈的肩膀表达对失恋的安慰，手伸到一半又觉得不妥，于是改成了口头的邀约，”要不然一起打篮球也行......”   
“我已经有球友了，”程祐一轻笑起来，“但还是很欢迎你加入我们。”   
今夜的偶遇虽然完全在计划之外，但交浅言深，他很感谢有人能驻足停留，听自己倾诉那些无法对亲朋好友开口的心声。 

“好了，不打扰你了，早点去睡，不要练习得太晚。“   
说完程祐一就伸手拍了拍少年的肩膀，轻声道完一句good night后转身离开。留下August一人独自站在原地，将脖子上挂着的飘带取下，重新戴好，同时屏气凝神，默默听着脚步声渐行渐远。   
然后，赶在脚步声即将消失的那个瞬间，他大声叫住了对方，”程老师！“ 

听到这声高呼，程祐一停下脚步，不明所以地回头望去，只见少年站在消防通道的尽头处，虽然用轻纱遮住了双眼，但依然挡不住眸中发出的惊人光亮，“骑士总会救出公主的，”   
“但恶龙，也从来没有伤害过她。” 


End file.
